On Borrowed Wings
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: Lucy felt weak, always depending on others to help her. However, it was time for her to become independent because she did not want to see her guild devoured by the darkness of the stars. Would the journey cost her humanity, her emotions or her life? Eventual Lucy/Natsu and other pairings. Please R&R, and thank you for your time!
1. Dawn of a New Day

**Disclaimer:** All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel. With so many Fairy Tail fanfic out there, some ideas might have already been used, so I am not holding any claims to any one idea, character, etc.

**Author's Note:** I wrote the outline before the Fairy Island arc of the manga, so some events and such are different. Un-beta. Please drop a review/comment/advice if you can; it really helps me make this into a better story. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is purely accidental. Just leave a question/prediction and I will try to answer without spoiling too much. Any advice about syntax, general grammar and structure will be extremely helpful! Characterization and really important things will be valuable too. Thank you for reading this project.

**Summary:** Fear, doubt, and worthless plagued her mind. What is strength, what is worth, what is freedom she wanted answers to these questions. But can she survive the agonizing journey to find what she is looking for?

Chapter 1:

Dawn of a New Day

In an old, forgotten part of the city library, Lucy scanned through the prized books lining up around her. She could barely see the etched writing of the books, so she touched the firm cover spine of the book, trying to find something to make her stronger. She picked out a random tome, and her right fingers slowly separating the pages apart as she continued to move her eyes through the letters and pages She lifted her glasses, before she rubbed her eyes.

Nothing was working, and she felt the moisture dwelling in her eyes.

She bit her lips. All the tomes so far had been worthless, just theories on why Celestial Spirits were objects. She tilted her head a little over, closing her eyes and trying to relax. She remembered the first time her team came back. It was Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna without her. They were laughing, not a forced, strained laugh but a carefree, everything-is-better laugh. It was highly paying mission, but it was far more difficult than what they are used to.

Crack! Her eyes snapped open as pain spread throughout her back. Her chair fell over, and she found herself lying on the aging, wooden floor. The floor was absolutely hard and freezing.

Nothing was working for her at all when she got up. She sighed, thinking about just packing everything for another day. Before she took a step out of the door, the clouds dispensed, revealing the moon and her light filled through the dust-cover room Lucy was in. The alluring light chased away the shadows of the night and a bookshelf appeared all the way back in the room. The new texts were calling out and maybe new hope; her hope could be found there. Lucy rushed at the new discovery.

Scanning through the new bookshelf, she saw a tome with an interesting icon that caught her eye _Myths about the White Celestial Keys_ authored by Ivan von Stringer. She knew Stringer was an expert of Keys from three decades ago until his untimely death in 754. Maybe the past can help her out in her search. But the book was on the top shelf, she couldn't reach that. But she needed that hope, so she did what she did. She gabbed her chair, and she climbed it while tiptoeing on it.

She felt sick, swinging back and forth dangerously on the chair, grabbing the shelf for balance, and stretching her arm to its maximum. "Almost have it," said Lucy, her voice cracking. She didn't, she barely touched the bottom part of the spine of the book. She jumped, carefully holding on to the shelf. She felt the top of the book when she jumped, so she kept jumping. Only when she had a good grip on the book she pulled it out carefully, not trying to damaged the other books.

Her mouth hung as she read through the tome. _"__As any practitioner of Celestial Spirit summoning knows there are two kinds of class: Silver and Gold. People have said there__'s__ Platinum Key__s__, __and__ one I find to be false. I have talked with my own Golden Key Capricorn and it has said there are Platinum keys. But how can you depend on an object?"_ Her eyes narrowed, reading this man's opinions.

"_There is much debate on the Platinum Key, but this book will try to unveil myths about another kind of class of Celestial Spirits. There is no greater mystery than White Keys. There are too many legends of items bringing great power. One example is from a neighboring land; they say a woman dressed in a white veil, putting her hand forth and call out a name. Then, a mighty beast-cat came out complete with a spiraling horn, healing the dying crops and sickening peasants. I find this hard to believe because there is no possible way for any kind of key to have that much power. From the story, it is far more believable for the woman to have used healing…"_

Lucy slammed the book. "That guy is nuts. I thought the rumors of him being human-egotistic were false but apparently they were true. But are there really two more class keys?" An idea popped in her head, bringing her key, and she commanded, "Open! Door of the Lion." Then Loke materialized in front of Lucy, she felt he knew more as he is the leader of the Golden Zodiac Keys.

"This is the first time you called me out in a while. This is your idea of a romantic getaway?" He seductively moved towards his owner.

"What are you talking about, Loke?" She let out her confused thoughts.

"You call me into this little, dark room with no one to see anything. You happen to like books. This is a perfect love scene between us, Lucy. It shows our power of love," said Loke, while moving closer to her.

"What are you saying, silly? I need your help Loke," Loke immediately stopped flirting with his owner. Her tone said it all, she was serious and there is no time for playtime. "Is there things such as Platinum Keys or White Keys?"

His body went rigid, '_How did she find out about those keys,_' he thought. He tightened his lips, before trying to form the right words to say to his owner. He wouldn't be able to utter a no as he saw his owner eyes lit up. "So they are real?"

"Yes," He simply stated, unable to deny the truth.

"But what are they?"

"They are… the Platinum keys are keys greater in power than Golden keys. The Platinum keys are the monarchs of the Celestial Spirits; they are the ones who sustain the Celestial world. No ordinary mage can summon them," He stressed at how she shouldn't use them.

"What about White Keys?" She questioned while Loke's concern going over her head.

"They're not called White Keys; they're called Rhodium Keys. They are the Keys who have gone mad with power during the Ptolemy War," He said quietly as he reminisced about the past when he was a young lion in the start of the war. His grandfather and father shielded him from actively taking part of the war.

She knew of the Ptolemy War because she recalled back of her memories of the time the grandfatherly voice of Crux told her about the War that altered the Celestial War. The Ptolemy War, the war of Celestial Spirit domination, there were two factions: the Celestial Spirit King and his kingdom versus Rebelling Spirits. "That war severed my world into two sides; the Rebelling Spirits were made up from generations of Spirits and my side with the Spirit King's kingdom. The King's army won and the Rebelling Spirits were banished into the human world," said Loke as he regrettably remembered some of his boyhood friends' vengeful stares at him as he watched in safety.

"But Crux-jiji told me the Rebelling Spirits were locked away, somewhere in the Celestial World?"

"No, what he said is true because he is only allow to tell that to Celestial Mages. While Crux-san is the Spirit of Information about Celestial Magic, he can't access achieves and records not granted to him by the Spirit King."

"Oh… So they are in this world?"

He saw her eyes, the way she sometimes fantasize publishing her own novel, having it international renowned. "You can't Lucy, they're too dangerous for you to use," said Loke, voicing his thoughts against her thoughts about it.

"Even if they are dangerous to use, I can still get stronger."

"Why do you need to get stronger? Lucy you already have nine of the Zodiac Gold Keys, why search out for other keys?"

"Loke, do you remember our last mission?"

"You mean, with Miki Chickentiger's team?" Miki had asked her to join them for a mission. It was just guarding against some bandits until the Council would send in their mages. The problem was the clients lied about the situation. The bandits were mages from a lower class dark guild.

_It took a while fighting a whole guild but Miki's team made it against only five more members and the leader._

_Lucy was separated from the team as she faced off against two members and the leader. She had Scorpio and Loki with her. The scorching sun intensified as the agonizing battle continued. She was able to take out the fire mage when she summoned Sagittarius, but the ice mage was stronger than her counterpart. _

_"__You're pretty good for a Spirit mage but you can't beat me, Ice wave!" A geyser of ice erupted from earth and pushed forth towards Lucy. Having experience with Gray, Lucy called forth Taurus to smash the ice while Loki attacked the ice mage. Loki hammered the mage in the stomach, not wanting to hit the girl in the face. Lucy breathe hard as she tried to regain her senses, the battle was getting too much for her. She already summoned most of her attackers, she felt her magic energy fading fast, and she needed to finish this fight. _

_"__Loke, attack the ice," yelled out Lucy, as she was thinking Loke's light magic would multiple on the ice to overwhelm the leader. _

_"__I won't let you, Earth Wave!" The rumbling earth shock Loke backwards. Scorpio used his sands to stop the quakes. "If that's all you have, then you are finish, Mass Earth Spikes!" Swirling rockbed-spikes came out piecing against both Sagittarius and Scorpio but both of the Spirits didn't vanish. The centaur continued to attack the leader with his arrows while Scorpio was gearing up energy to use his tail. _

_"__What you are doing Sagittarius, Scorpio get away from here!" Lucy held up her keys. She was about to close-force her friends back to the Celestial World so they can heal their wounds until Loke stopped her. _

_"__Don't… They are fighting for you Lucy, don't stop them," She lowered her keys as she watched her Spirits fight for her. _

"I can't have that again. I need to get stronger, so my friends won't get hurt anymore. I can't be the always getting rescued because of my weakness. Please Loke understand why?" she pleaded with Loke. She couldn't even complete a relatively medium mission without getting hurt unlike Natsu. Loke did understand, but he would worry for his master. He reached out his arms, touching the shoulders, and he frowned because of the freezing bite at his fingers. He wanted to be the one to tell her it's all right, just rely on them, but the words did not come out. He nodded, sealing Lucy's journey to the unknown.

Tomorrow would bring another day. But first they left the library and went to the guild at the peak of the night.

Loke walked behind his master. Her head confident, straight-forward, her back straightened and poised as she easily strolled through the guild. All eyes of the guild were on the graceful woman, a butterfly amidst the booze, drunks, and smokes of the guild. Lucy came up to the private quarters of the Master at the break of dawn. He stood outside, as she entered Master Makarov's room. He faintly heard what his master and the Master were mumbling about. He picked up some words, but the words didn't make sense for the most part. "I got to do this… Lucy… no it's about that… I'll grant you permission…Thank you…But you would need a partner with you…"

"Thank you, Master," The door opened revealing his master. "Let's go, Loki." In that moment, she would take her hardest trials in her life. But she won't be alone; she will have her Spirits with her.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Juvia, I think she would help me out," Loki nodded, knowing the situation with Gray. New magi have joined the guild and the new female magi have apparently set their eyes on Gray. Even Juvia can't stand against the new female magi. "I think a little girl time would make her happy." He can only nodded again, looking around the halls of the guild for the last time.

* * *

Natsu repeatedly tapped his fingers on the table while looking at the entrance. He was feeling one of his finger blistering as he continued to tap the table. He bored his eyes on it for the couple of days. There was no sign of his partner with her dangling keys and bright smile. "Aaah! Where is she?" Spewing flames from his mouth, he sulked onto his seat. He crossed his arms, still glaring at the door, waiting for Lucy.

"Who are you looking for, Natsu?" asked Lisanna. She pulled her blue-tint, silver hair into a small ponytail by a pearl tie her sister got her. Her hair was fixed, in a way, so her bangs would not cover her eyes. She stared at Natsu head-on with her clear azure orbs.

"Lucy, she sure is taking her time arriving here. I got the perfect mission we will take together," said Natsu, his eyes still fixed on the door instead of Lisanna.

"When you mean we am I include?" She pouted a bit because she wanted to go on missions with Natsu again. It felt amazing coming back and going on missions with everyone again; it was familiar to her. She had hoped she could be more supportive to the guild, and she knew she could by taking part in missions.

"If you want Lisanna," said Natsu, finally turning to face her. She frowned, but she smiled quickly before Natsu saw her dissatisfaction. "What is taking her so long?" He turned back his attention to the door, and he continued tapping on the floor almost to the point of his fingers scarring.

Then, she heard noises, the clashing of furniture and screaming of women. Lisanna looked around to see Gray running toward her. She looked behind Gray, just to see the some of the female magi, bull-fighting each other for his attention. A red-head girl pulled another girl's hair causing a cat-fight to emerge between the new female magi. At least, Lisanna knew she would not be like them.

"Yo, Gray do you have Juvia-chan's lunch boxes with you?" Another new mage said who was penniless at the moment. He was utterly grateful for Gray because Juvia's lunch boxes were tasty, and he was jealous because he got too many females wanting his attention. Gray was about to hand over the lunch boxes until he realized Juvia didn't give him any today. The penniless male continued to watch Grey, waiting for his free meal. Grey shook his head before running away from the impending bulls.

"I can't take it anymore! Going to ask Mira-san for her mystic ball," Natsu proclaimed as he stomped towards Mirajane. Not seeing the heavily-coated person on the floor, Natsu tripped on him. "What was that?" When whimpering erupted from the person, they all found Master Marakov, crying on the floor.

"Master, what's wrong?" The ever-caring Mirajane said after finishing her round. She placed the tray down, half-empty cups and bottles filled with booze. She leaned over to the Master, putting a hand over his forehead. "It doesn't look like you have a fever?"

Natsu, getting bored, was about to ask Mirajane for her ball. "It's Lucy…" The faint sobs from the Master stopped Natsu from asking Mirajane. Natsu turned around and looked at the Master.

"Old man, do you know where Lucy went?" Everyone heard his eagerness.

"She's gone…" As Natsu processed the words, he heard gasps from the audience. It made him think about the wording, his body went numb as he thought about it.

"Old man, what do you mean she's gone? She can't be dead…" The last words were barely heard as faint whispering took over Natsu. He grabbed tightly the small coat the Master was wearing. Small droplets started falling from Levy, and Natsu had to hold back on the sob he felt coming from him. The old master shook his head, relieving everyone in the guild especially Natsu, who let go of the Master.

"I'm going to miss Lucy's nice body; she had a nice body," The master said longingly, everyone sweating at the real reason Master was crying. Natsu wanted to hit the old man right there, regretting letting go of him. He was about to grabbed Master, but the Master was already away from him.

"Master, I'm getting angry!" Mirajane said while showing her fist at the master and shaking it. Mirajane hated it when Master become perverted.

"Aaah, I wanted to see more of Juvia's nice body as well." The master dodged the fist Mirajane send him. While everyone was distracted and laughing by the antics of the master, no one saw the narrowing of Gray's eyes. The Master has a secret; he secretly loves playing matchmaker, just as much as Mirajane, although his status as Master prevents him from interfering too much. He smiled knowingly at the sure-signs of the two boys. Jealously was a great sign for secret, childish matchmakers like him.

He kept running until he ran onto the iron-armor clad Erza. He felt pride swell in him at the achievements Erza accomplished, but he withdrew as her burning glare locked onto him. "Master, you know where Lucy and Juvia gone to then?" The esteemed Titania said to the cowering master. He was backed to a corner. Erza and Mirajane coming on to his left with burning righteous, and Natsu and Grey to his right ready for action. He stopped shaking to defend himself.

"No, Lucy told me she was going on a vacation to search for more keys. We had a slight discussion on the purpose of the vacation. Then, I told her she needed a partner and she picked Juvia to be her partner. Other than that, I'm going to miss both of them." He walked past them, without so much them touching him in any way.

"Old man, when did they leave and where." Natsu said, ready to get back Lucy, and also Juvia if he had to. He was going to grab Happy so they can get to wherever they need to be faster.

"Natsu, I don't know where they are right now." The master simply stated. He sat on top of the counter of the bar, reaching for his pipe.

"What do you mean you don't know?" This time it was Gray questioning the master. The cat-fight between the fan-girls stopped as they looked onward at their prize. They wanted to know why their Gray-sama was interested in those female magicians when he can have them.

"Lucy asked my permission to go on leave two days ago, and they said they were going to Hargeon Town." The master saw Natsu and Gray with Erza heading out of the door. He stopped them by using his magic to stretch his fists to barrage the doors. "And where are you three going?"

"I'm going to get Lucy back!" Natsu said, pushing and trying to get pass through the immense fingers of the master. The master tightened his hold, guarding the door from the three.

"There is a reason why Lucy wants to do this Natsu. You can't just force her back here," said Makarov. He released his enchantment, but the three didn't move against the advice of the master.

"But I'm her partner. I should be the one she should have asked to go with her. It makes no sense," Natsu said, spewing flames, "She just can't leave me."

"Natsu, she said she is going back in a year," Marakov said hopefully, so Natsu would calm down.

"A year, a year is too long!" He lay at the floor, cross-leg and folding his arms over. Marakov looked sadly at the boy, it reminded him of the first time he saw Natsu. That defiant stance Natsu did when he saw him at the forest is the same stance Natsu is doing right now. Marakov had to smile Natsu already placed Lucy at the top of his heart where most people aren't near. But sadness overtook his body as he thought of young, sweet Lisanna.

* * *

"Sorry Juvia for asking you to come with me." Lucy said, her keys jingling on her belt. The horns from the ships were heard, the sea breeze filled the air and the endless chattering from the marketplace excited the atmosphere of the town.

The aqua woman just stared at the ocean. "Grey-sama…" Tiny clouds soon formed on top of Juvia, rain pouring out of the tiny clouds. "Juvia wants to go back to Grey-sama!" She proclaimed but she was restricted by Lucy. "Lucy-san let Juvia go!"

"Please, Juvia I need your help," The blond hugged Juvia even tighter. On-looking males stopped at the blurt display of female friendship; some who had girls were slapped silly. Juvia felt the intense stares from the male population; she wanted to melt away from sight. Yet, her magic wasn't allowing her to do anything of the sort.

"Lucy, Juvia gets it, please let Juvia go!" The aqua woman stopped struggling, knowing her fate was sealed by the key-holder mage. "Juvia will help Lucy," Juvia cried out the last part.

"Thanks Juvia. Let's go before we miss our ferry," Lucy dragged Juvia towards the ship they were going to board. "Before we board, I have a confession to make Juvia," Lucy fold her hands together.

Juvia thought Lucy was going to give her another chance to get away. But Juvia really wanted to know where they would have been going "Before you tell Juvia, where were we going?"

"I didn't tell you? Oh, right I was too busy. We're going to the Land of Watery Magick, Marmara," Juvia thought about it. Marmara is famous for its landmarks such as the Flying Fountain of Deiold, the hot springs of Osana, and the statues of the Singing Sirens of Oceancia. When Juvia was in Phantom, she wanted to visit Marmara to improve her magic.

"Juvia would really like to go but…"

"Really, we are going to have a fun time," Lucy wasted no time boarding on the ferry.

"Wait, Juvia thought Lucy-san would let Juvia pick again," Juvia was stunned at the actions of Lucy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Juvia thought Lucy-san would let Juvia pick again when Lucy-san said you have a confession to make," Juvia hoped it was the case.

"Oh the confession right, here is the thing. The ferry we're going on has a special occasion, so they reduce our prices. The occasion through... we have to be a couple," said Lucy shyly. This made the blue-hair woman widen her eyes.

"No, Lucy-san - you can't do this to Juvia!" Her cries fell on deaf ears as Lucy, holding onto Juvia, walked towards the ferry to take them to Marmara.


	2. Arriving at the New Port

Arc 1: Caged Princess

Chapter 2:

Arriving at the New Port

'_Juvia wasn't amazed by many things except for Gray-sama and Fairy Tail. But Juvia never expected this place to be this beautiful,' _Juvia thought as the ferry neared the only port city on Marmara, Aquild. From afar, booming sounds and noises were heard as the ship got closer, the towering buildings displayed signs. Fireworks were constantly released, igniting the sky into different hues, orange, red and blue, colors of Aquild. The large banners floating around were spectacular and grand, well-suited for royalty. The captain appeared before them told the passengers of festival Aquild was currently having.

"The 'Drowned Princess', they are celebrating the drowning of a princess…" He paused, but he took deep breathes and spoke before anyone asked what was wrong, "She sacrificed herself in order for a sea monster to stop attacking Aquild. Before Aquild became a port city, it was a majestic kingdom of sapphire and fishing. The marketplace would be filled with commoners and nobility, just talking and sharing stories. Children would be dancing on the streets, while the elderly would be sitting around, soaking the view. Laughter would fill the streets, seamen's anthems would be heard, the music from the musicians sweep through the town and the singing, oh the singing traveled through all directions." The way the captain carried his tale; it was more than a story to the captain.

"The kingdom flourished under one kind ruler but he soon became sick, the entire kingdom started to weep for their king. His foul-hearted son, a vile being, took over in the stand of his father. The country weep more because of the useless son, he was nothing but a mockery to the title of the king. The new king outlawed fishing and any sort of honoring towards the gods of the sea in favor of gambling and polluting the seas. The castle, once a pride symbol of Aquild, became a common ground for parties and cult-gathering," said the captain with a hint of something, also like regret.

"He angered the gods and led the gods to summon a great sea monster to destroy Aquild. The king didn't do anything as the sea monster rampaged throughout the kingdom. He continued to sit on the throne, playing with women and his horn, and he was uninterested at the events happening outside the castle. It was his daughter," whispered the captain, "it was the princess who stopped the monster by appeasing to the gods. She drowned herself to save the kingdom. This is why Aquild honors the day when the 'Drowned Princess' save them all." The captain finally finished his story to the passengers: some falling asleep, some tired from the trip, or some bored at the storytelling. He angrily blew the horn by his side to hype up all the wary passengers.

Juvia was engaged during the storytelling. She remembered that particular lore the captain recited as she read it when she was younger. What would you do when no one talked to you and constant rain was on you? She wasn't the only one awake; Lucy was also listening to the story. "She is very strong, isn't she?" asked Lucy, she turned to stare at Juvia. Juvia didn't know what to say. Isn't obvious the Princess was strong because she sacrificed her life to save her kingdom.

"She is," said the aging captain behind the two ladies, frightening them and putting his hands on their shoulders.

They both got chills because they didn't feel the presence of the aging man. "Pervert!" Both women simultaneously slapped the captain on reflex and got off the ship. "What a creep," They moved into the city, not caring for the perverted captain, sporting two hand-marks on his face.

As they traveled in the city, they saw everything decorated and covered in vibrant deep ocean colors. All sorts of attractions were being displayed. Stores put up the royal colors of the old kingdom, houses draped in the finest blue-white silk and public buildings showered in festive balloons and advertisements.

Artists of all kinds paraded around the streets. Dancers dressed in the deepest blue, elegantly prancing around the fountains. Musicians masterfully played their instruments at every corner; every tone, range, and flavor of sound was blending together to make music like two lovers meeting again after separation. Singers harmonized with others to produce praises reaching the ears of bystanders. Actresses wore royal garments, imitating the grace of their fallen princess and beautifying the streets of the city. Artisans lined their paints as they depicted their lovely princess on their murals, full of royal colors and flowers with noble creatures of the world. Sculptors erected their masterpieces of various imagined moments of the princess's life as she finally comforted the monster of the city. The most warming moments were when children were playing, mothers were gossiping and fathers were paying; all of Aquild was in celebration. It amazed the outsiders at the respect they have for a woman dead for hundreds of years.

They turned a corner; they walked right into the center of all the festival. There were loads of sales bursting throughout the city. Everything from clothes, kitchenware, furniture, books to groceries were on sale. Even magic items have been discounted; Juvia saw the twinkle in Lucy's eyes, "Lucy-san noooooooooo!" Juvia struggled against key-mage, who was dragging her store to store.

"Look they have a sale here as well!" Juvia looked over to see a magic store when Lucy pointed over the walking people. Once they stepped into the store, they were ambushed by the cashier. His plumped face covered with sweat and acne, and it swelled at the sight of two lovely ladies entering his store. His strong, musky cologne invaded Juvia's smell; it couldn't compare to Gray's sharp, masculine, and refreshing scent.

"Oh, what lovely ladies," flirted the forty-year old balding man. Juvia's fingers twitched: She just wanted to blast the disgusting, old creep away. But it seemed Lucy had a different idea. "Can I interest you some healing staves, magic tomes, or some special items?" He purred at the last bits. "I have some great services for those," he said, mustering all his suaveness, which wasn't much.

Lucy leaned over the counter, putting emphasize on her assets. "Actually I was thinking of something else," said Lucy. The man leered at the suggestion, but too much of his disappointment, Lucy picked up a silver key. "I've been looking for this everywhere. Dandy mister, is there any way I can get you to sell this to me.?" Her arms bounced against her assets, giving that oomph factor in them. The leering man drooled before further discounting the silver key. He moved to touch her breasts, but she dodged his hands as she retrieved her item. "Thanks." Lucy handed over the exact amount of money, and the girls disappeared before the leech could charge them at full price.

"Lucy-san, why did you do that?" Juvia stared at her assets; the male population gazed at Lucy's assets as well. All of the stares were making her hot and flustered, so Lucy took Juvia's hand and forced her into an alleyway.

"You mean how I lean towards that man? I still can't believe it worked that well, I remember how I tried it once before I met Natsu. Back then it didn't work that well, the stupid vendor only gave me a thousand jewels discount; I wonder what the difference was, did my sex appeal increase?" She said happily. Juvia was going to tell Lucy to stop stalling when…

"Kyaah! Oh my! It's really Yeman-sama! Oh Kyaah! Yeman-sama! I want you in my bed Yeman-sama!" The loud screams and shouts distracted Juvia from her interrogation, as multiple ladies from young to old stampeded to a person. With the screams, more girls came forth from everywhere from houses, restaurants to trashcans, chimneys and the dirty sewers. The onslaught of women pushed both Lucy and Juvia to the surrounding groupies. Elbows connected with their ribs, heels stomped on their toes and deadly accessories scratched their faces.

Lucy and Juvia became scared of fan-girls, even later in their life.

"Thank you, beautiful ladies, for the warm welcome." In the middle of groupies was a tall man, who stood out. He easily towered most of the ladies. His fine-tailored suit built around his form like a coating, outlining the lean stone-figure he has. A master sculptor must have done his face because it was gravelly handsome. There was a certain roughness in the chiseled face;a sense of danger the ladies were drawn to. He said, "Two lovely ladies will have the honor of joining with me in the Imperial Dinner tonight."

Vicious shrieks burst out, "Oh gods, yes Yeman-sama! Pick me! Pick me! NO Yeman-sama, pick me!" The cries continued, nearly damaging the eardrums of mages, even going to a heavy death metal concert was better because the band has musical talent. The worst of the yells came from a small girl, who bellowed with a fierce, "Pick ME!"

"Well, it seems we have a winner." The person named 'Yeman' walked towards the small girl. The girl was grinning at being a dinner date for Yemen-sama; she stretched her hands forward. She could imagine the fantasy already with her being the envy of everyone in the dinner. Unknown to the other girls, Yeman had different plans as he took a glance at the mages on the ground. The girl ran up to Yeman, except he turned, causing her to miss him, thus tripping and falling into the dirty ground.

He held out his marble-white gloved hands towards both Lucy and Juvia. "Would you, very lovely ladies be my dates for the Imperial Dinner? It would be my honor to have you two there with me." They took his offer because the banshees were making a scene again. They needed to save their ears before completely dysfunctional. A regal carriage with four horses tied with a rainbow bow and a driver appeared before them. They hurried inside at the fear the fan-girls would set their claws on them.

It wasn't what they expected when they entered the seemly perfect carriage. The carriage had everything like in the fairy tales, yet something was off about the entire thing. Was it the hard, solid cushioned-seats, the finely polished windows with no cracks, the sterile stench of stone instead of the earthy fragrance of wood and flowers, or was it the man in front of them, grinning mad?

"So what are your names, you divine butterflies?" Or was it the man's cheesy pickup lines that made their stomachs want to hurl their breakfast away.

"Sorry, if we're being rude but why did you pick us?" Lucy broke the silence between the handsome stranger and them. While she loves getting compliments when he says anything, it gives her chills.

"May I ask you a question first? Are you travelers because I am most certainly didn't make acquaintances with you before, and I do know almost everyone in the city." He must have read their minds as he answered before they confirmed his suspicions. "That is the reason why I picked you two. I want two lovely ladies to experience the Imperial Dinner with me."

"Yeman-san, what is this 'Imperial Dinner'? Juvia thought Aquild's monarchy fell?"

"You ladies know my name it's only fair I get to know yours before I answer your question." Both girls glimpsed at each other before slowly nodding.

"Juvia is Juvia's name and this is Lucy-san."

"Thank you… To answer your question, yes the old monarchy did fall. But its traditions didn't vanish. My grandfather, after the coward king disappeared, took leadership for the town. It is because of him, Aquild is what it is today. He did not want to completely change the old ways though, he kept some traditions, four hundred years of traditions, alive for our Aquild. The Imperial Dinner is one of them."

"The old monarchy would celebrate Imperial Dinner on the days of noble birth. My grandfather wanted others to experience this celebration, so he kept it. He wanted to honor our Princess, so he has also made this day, the day where all of Aquild would honor our Princess as well."

"But Juvia never read anything about your Imperial Dinner before."

He smiled. "Well, it must be a local thing then, you excellent flower." The carriage ride stopped and the small, wrinkled driver opened the door for them. Once they stepped outside, they were faced with a giant, stone castle with the same decorations Aquild has been displaying. "Welcome to my home, and please feel free to relax."

* * *

I hear a heartbeat. A sound I have not heard in years. It was somewhere away from me, yet it felt close. It was familiar; it was calming me down from this endless space I was in. Was it my own heartbeat, I can't even tell anymore after years of being in here. I couldn't see anything; I tried to move my arms, nothing. I don't even know where I am, I just feel like I am floating around in a void created with magic. The only sense working for me right now was my hearing. And then I hear a voice, it was unlike the heartbeat from earlier.

There is something maddening about the voice: It scares me.

But I couldn't move away from it, and the voice was talking nonsense.

I am not a Princess. I am not my older sister Maria, she is the real Princess. Don't call me that, Father will punish me if anyone uses Princess on me. Please don't call me that, please don't call me that. Why can't you hear my voice? I can hear yours, why can't you hear mine?

* * *

She sighed as she combed her hair very methodically- stroke, stroke, and slide. She repeated the process on her hair, blond locks being straightened out but as she tried to comb all the way while a knot blocked the way. At first, she tried to rip through the knot with her comb, but the knot resisted. Then, she tried using the spikes to untangle the insufferable disturbance but it kept resisting. She was about to placed her cover-gloved hand on the knot, nicking it with her hands, when she stared at the mirror in front.

The person in the mirror, as she observed, didn't look like her. The emerald eye-shadow was too dark to show the radiance of her eyes, the eyes her mother and father gave her. The eye-liner's darkness diluted the natural shape of her eyes. Mascara applied too deeply turning her eyelashes into nails, hard and stiff. Too heavy on the lipstick, her lips looked bloody instead of succulent. The powdering was colorless; it hindered the glow her skin gave off.

As she looked in the mirror, she decided to leave the knot alone. The mask of perfection Yeman wanted to portray was going to have to wait. She looked back at the mirror; she forced a smile just like the many parties her father used to host. Smile, act and be discreet, the rules of any high-class party.

She got up from her seat, holding on the long dress Yeman ordered her to wear. The dress clutched her body tightly, leaving no air to breath. If she moved her hands out of place, the dress would fall apart. While all she wanted to do was shred the garment away, she felt her obligation to Yeman as he was providing them with free shelter. She remembered what he said to them.

"_Welcome to my home, and please feel free to relax," Yeman said as he off the carriage. He strolled to the entrance, while the mages were getting out of the carriage with the assistance of the driver. She turned around to see that Juvia was surprised to see such a castle. This wasn't her first time seeing a castle, centuries old, but it was the first that seemed to be very well kempt. The towers still intact soared towards the skies, the high-walls were perfectly carved with no holes in sight and the immense gates refined and positioned to ward off intruders. _

_The driver quickly left the mages alone as he speeded away from the castle and its master. This left the mages very little options but to go to Yeman. He stood by the mouth of the castle, clearly tapping his feet. "Well, my beautiful butterflies, I hope the ride was comforting. Come, I will show you to your rooms." _

"_Wait, Yeman-san, you want us to stay here?" _

"_I must insist. I have a feeling you only have arrived in Aquild today, so lodging will be a problem. Having to live here by myself, I would love the company until your stay." Both of the mages thought about it, lodging was a problem especially in times of celebration. "This way I can see you two for another day." _

She shrugged off the feeling the guy gave off. The way he said his words and his mannerism; it was the same as those cold, calculating men her father introduce to her.

A knock alerted her. "Yes?"

"Madam Lucian." A servant came in, bringing a decorative clip. "Master Yeman has requested you wear this for the event."

"Lucian isn't my name, it's Lucy." Lucy wanted the servant to smile, but just it stood there, a statue ready for its master's next command.

"Please, hurry up, Master Yeman is waiting for you downstairs with the rest of the guests." The servant walked behind Lucy as it tried to put on the clip neatly on her head. The massive clip weighted down, she already had a hard time walking but this was insane. The clip was more a headdress, constructing her head to lean a certain way in a specific angle. The statue servant even tried to untie the knot to make more room for the headdress, but it back down after the knot opposed the servant. The servant dragged her again, but she fixed the headdress the way she wanted to look. The glares from the servant told Lucy that was the wrong way to wear it, but she didn't care about it.

She was her own person.

* * *

Who are you? What are you trying to do? I remember, I remember why I am here You're not supposed to do this. You can't do this, the monster…the monster will be release if you do this. Please stop, I was placed here, so I can protect the kingdom. Please stop. You just can't do this. Don't waste any more lives!

Don't waste my Grandfather's efforts. Please, I just want to keep my Father and Sister safe. I want this to happen to me. So please, I beg, just stop. I need you to hear my voice. Please…please…please…

The servant held her tight as it moved faster to meet up with its master. "Ah, there you are Lucy. You are _just _in time. Come on now." He grabbed onto her arm, dragging her along with Juvia. The servant pushed the doors, when sudden florescent light came in, blinding the two magi.

Music from the orchestra pierced their ears. The chattering from below submerged their senses in nonsense. "Come, come I will begin to introduce you to the rest." They walked to the center of the crowd. He took three glasses from a waiter, handing two to them. He raised his glass and said, "Thank you for coming. Please join me in celebrating the day our Princess saved us all…"

* * *

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza asked as she saw Natsu preparing his luggage with all the essentials. She came to check up on Natsu because she had seen him sulking for a while. Then today, Natsu was not at the guild and he would always come, almost no matter what unless he was at the front gate of death. When she saw Gray, he was packing, but she stopped him because what Master said was true. Since Gray thought it was necessary to pack, Natsu would probably be packing and would slip during the night, Erza came to the conclusion.

"Huh?" In the middle of his packing he didn't recognize whose voice was calling him out. He made his 'don't-mess-with-me-now' face to the intruder. When the darkness cleaned out, what was left was Erza's stunning figure. "E..Erza? Wha...What are you doing here. I wasn't doing anything wrong." He tried to pull his oversize bag behind him, not wanting her to see.

"Natsu, I know what you're doing," She used her gentler tone with him. "Natsu, Master is right. We just can't force her back."

"But Fairy Tail is her home. Shouldn't she belong where her home is?"

* * *

"It was this day our Princess, out of love for us, sacrificed her life, so we can continue to live. We must honor the salvation she gave us, so please let us celebrate her by having the Imperial Dinner. To Aquild, we will live onward!" The cheers from the crowd evoked chills from Lucy and Juvia. Unaware of how they feel, Yeman tapped his glass with the two guests he brought. Other women have seen it hurried to the side of Yeman, surrounding the man away from Lucy and Juvia. "Yeman-sama, please have a toast with me. No, have a toast with me first Yeman-sama." The women pushed the mages away and caught him with more demands. A highly-dressed woman, with brooches and crystal-earrings, pushed away Lucy and Juvia away from Yeman. The chattering and crowding women separated them even further. Random men approached them, fixing their smiles and ties. Having experienced such scheming socialites, Lucy easily dodged the ridiculous questions the men she knew they were going to ask. She maneuvered around, using the crowds surrounding Yeman or some other beautiful or handsome stranger. She was about to attack the vast feast when Juvia's distressed voiced reached her ears.

"So where did you come from? You must be highly admired to be a date of Yeman-sama. Do tell us your name, are you a noble woman? You certainly are beautiful to be one." Juvia was being bombarded by aggravating, interrogating perverts. She couldn't even deny them in fear they were going to look down towards Yeman.

"Hello, good gentlemen, how is your evening going along. Is it well?" The lines her father's tutors forced her to remember came in handy. "Good, good, please would you be so kind to excuse us, we have some matters to attend to?" She repeated the same line when she wanted to get away from others in a party. They left without saying another word; they hid behind a pillar for good measure.

"Lucy-san, thank you Juvia didn't know what to do with those men. There were more men speaking to Juvia than Juvia could respond to."

"No problem, you know we will always look out for each other." Juvia stayed quiet, reminiscing the time they defeated the hair-whipping guitar-manic rocker. Lucy also helped her then, believing her and hearing her voice about not wanting to hurt anyone from Fairy Tail. "And plus, you didn't have to respond to them at all."

"Juvia knows now." A few gasps and cat whistles were heard; they turned their heads to see woman slowly walking towards the center of the room. Silk, snow curls combed to the sides, pins weaved forming spider patterns. Oceanic clips arranged in a spiral with cloth attached giving an unearthly beauty. Her radiant peach skin dazzled the audience around her, and emerald eyes pierced through the horde of people. Her body, curve just perfect throughout, aroused desire from the males and venom-eyes from the females.

Just like Juvia, the woman was ambushed by circling hyena-men. "Do you know you just look like our princess? You're very beautiful, you will do me a favor if you honor with a dance. What is your name? Would you like something to eat I can certainly get you some food. Do you like meat, fish, or delicacies Aquild is proud of?"

"Please, I will be glad to have a dance with you." She said to the lanky man with a nest of wax-hair. "But may I have some food before any sort of activities." The man who asked about food rushed to the feast before picking out some edibles for the royal-like woman. "How did you know I love this type of fish?"

"It was what our Princess loved. Please do tell us your name?"

"My name is Maria."

* * *

I can't control the monster anymore, please I beg you to stop. Nothing good will happen, just stop, I am begging you. I don't want to see lives to be destroyed again. Why…please tell me why you don't stop. Please just stop. Don't set me free.


	3. Small Drops of Truth

Arc 1: Caged Princess

Chapter 3:

Small Drops of Truth

"The scarlet moon rose to the dark-velvet sky. Her bleeding arms wrapped in death's cloth descended on land. Usually her arms glowed bright with candor and compassion, lighting the way for travelers in the night. But right now, the streets were dark, no soft light, gentle light guiding lost travelers to their destination. Souls of the dead were lost and unable to find their salvation as the crimson light would not guide them there. She stared at the distance to the horizon, hoping tomorrow would not come. She knew what tomorrow would bring, and she with the sky would shed tears."

"She wanted to stop the dance she did through the night. She was bounded to do it even today, to bring the new day. Why, why she would ask herself. Why, why the thoughts stayed with her as she twirled with no one to catch her. No hands to touch her, to comfort her, and nobody to save her from her inevitable descend to the surface. She would shed tears as she got closer to the horizon."

The aging man closed the book, bookmarking the page. The captain's hat hid the wrinkles on his forehead. But the children around him were trying to take the hat or were playing the moustache he was sporting. Much of the antics of the children reminded him so much of his dear daughter, both of his daughters before they changed into women of the world. "Oji-chan, can we play on Cetus?" The children shouted their agreement at playing on the ship. They didn't have many opportunities to play on a ship as they were too poor to afford a small, wooden boat.

"After another story, so children what story should I read to you next?" He was already reaching inside his bag to pull the story all the children always request from him.

"We want you to read us the 'Princesses of Wave'_._" The captain roared in laughter as he opened the book wide, the children circling around him with their starry-eyes and amazing smiles. It was truly a miracle to see the faces of these children smile despite the hardships they encountered. As he opened the book, the magic within came out to life, displaying playful illustrations of the story, memories from long ago.

The captain was about to read, when four figures came to his view. Emi and Kamui were children, who came three...no two... no a year... no several months ago... he did not know the exact date anymore, but they came after their parents abandoned them in these lands. The two he vaguely recognized were the two females who slapped him.

* * *

With the slight chirping from the songbirds outside and the sunlight coming into the room, Lucy was stirring from realm of dreams. She woke up relief the Imperial Dinner was done with. After the woman, Maria, came most of the attention turned towards Yeman and her. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the pair of mages, which was fine to them. They were able to eat without preying eyes stalking their every move. No hidden laughs, no cowardly taunts and especially no prying stares at them. After savoring the food and dancing with each other, both of them retired from the party.

And this is where she was at, resting on top of the bed. She rolled over to her side, and back again to her original position. She heard the ticking of time in the distance, yet nothing happened.

There were no distractions, no loud banging, no deafening eating, no blue cat with wings and no an amaranth-hair teenager calling out her name.

She sat up, pushing away the covers and headed to the bathroom. She inclined her head, letting the chilled water hit her face, and she splashed the water on her hair. She looked at the bathroom mirror. She tried to smile, curving her lips up and showing her teeth. She went back to the sink, so the running water would enveloped her face again. Yet, she didn't mind. She wanted to focus on the water instead of other matters like the lingering images of the guild.

Grabbing a towel, she cleaned the water away, "I can do this. I am strong. I can get through this. I am strong." She slapped herself with her two hands, "Yes, I can do this. Okay, now I can do what I need to do." She needed to find Yeman, or his servant.

She screamed as she opened the bathroom door. "Wha…what are you doing here?" She didn't know the servant's name. It was just like its master: It gave out the same feeling as Yeman to Lucy. Disturbing, she felt it in her veins.

"Master has requested Lady Lucy for breakfast. Lady Juvia is already present." She was astonished at the presence of the servant. Her mouth hung, she closed it but it opened again, she couldn't wrap her mind on the disturbance. She looked like a gasping fish, with all damped hair and moist skin. '_Just yesterday, the servant was calling me Madam Lucian. But now today it's Lady Lucy?' _She couldn't believe it. '_What was the change?'_

"Please hurry Master Yeman is waiting with Lady Maria." She tossed the towel to the bed, and dressed quickly because the servant stood standing, waiting and observing. The servant guided her to the dining room, where she saw the only three live human beings. Juvia was seated two chairs away from of Yeman, while the Maria sat near him perfectly right at the center of attention.

Just like in the Imperial Dinner, the food was arranged elegantly. It was just like a perfectly realistic painting of food; the colors were so vibrant, no blemishes and cuts on the surface. Yet there was no tantalizing aroma, no savory favors, and no memorable textures as she took a bite of seemingly cooked salmon.

She had to stop herself from gagging. It tasted bitter and salty, and it was rubbery as she chewed it. She took the napkin placed near her; unfold it carefully without alerting Yeman and quietly spat it out. She looked over to Juvia, she was just poking the dish making it seemed she eat something. Lucy noted the napkin by Juvia, it looked like hers with the raw meat.

When she looked over at Yeman and Maria, they were eating the piece of meat as if it was perfectly ready. Slice, poke and chew, they moved around each other like an aged couple. Yeman passed her salt, napkins, forks, spoons and knives. When she opened her mouth, Yeman was already there with food at hand. He even wiped her mouth after each bite she took, and she didn't flinch at such contacts. Her back straightened, her nose pointed to the sky and looked at them downward.

Looking away from Maria, she took a grape from the fruits to get rid of the awful taste of the raw meat. She grinned at the firm, violet-luster skin of the grape. _'At least, I can get something in my stomach.' _She took a bite and immediately regretted her thought. While the outside was perfect, inside was aging old. It didn't have the flavors of its youth, and it just tasted rotten in her mouth. But she forced herself not to be disrespect to Yeman, so she endured it. And in the same manner as the fish, she spat out the grape, carefully not wanting them to stare at her.

A few moments went by. A few quiet minutes went by. Silence stretched so wide, that even the loudest sounds would not be heard in the bubble of quietness. '_It is so different from Fairy Tail',_ Lucy thought as the stillness was getting to her. She needed to get away and so did Juvia, from the way she was fumbling her food. "Yeman, can I ask you a question?"

"It is 'May I please ask you a question'." Maria barely glimpsed at Lucy, she preferred to admire her nails. Not wanting to waste her time correcting a person's speech, Maria got up and ordered the servant for some nail-polish. "Prepare the bath for me." The servant smiled at the command, it was almost giddy at being ordered at.

She disappeared behind the door, leaving Yeman alone with the two magi. They saw him shake and were about ask him what was wrong when Yeman turned around, it sent chills down their spines. His glare was intense, away from his flirtatious glances, it hammered through their veins. It was like stone spikes were hitting them over and over again; they were paralyzed at the sudden display of hostility.

They were about to defend themselves when he calmed himself down. He apologized, "I'm sorry, I am just stress after the event last night. Please, do ask your question Lucy." The steel murder in his eyes reluctantly went away.

"Do you know where is the oldest library in town is?"

"It would be near where the port is. It is pretty run-down, are you sure you want to go there? There is a better library near the marketplace and government buildings," said Yeman slowly, unsure why a pair of women would be visiting a library.

He desired them here; they couldn't just wander around town especially the older parts. "That library surely will have some books you need; I will have my servant come along with you. Is this the reason you two have come to Aquild?" He was trying to read her expressions, but luckily Juvia intervened.

"Yeman-san, both Lucy-san and Juvia are writing a book that categorizes different myths from different regions of the world," said Juvia, who stopped playing around her rations. She informed Yeman of the plan Lucy concocted. Lucy told her that there are various myths that describe items of power, and Lucy thought some items of power were keys. Thus, the plan was they were writers interested in myths, and it would enable they to investigate more freely.

"So you two are writers? Are you two famous, with a deal, or with a agency?" His voice cracked a little, although the ladies didn't notice it.

Lucy shook her head, "No, we are first time writers who wanted to have our research done and a draft before contracting a publisher." Yeman released the air he was holding. He relaxed; it confused them at why he was now relaxed.

"If it is just about myths, then I will have the servant escort you to the new library with some of the stories my family have saved. I am sure it will help you with your research." He snapped his fingers, the servant, in an instant, was at the door. "Grab some myths in my personal library for Lucy and Juvia to use, and then take them to the library."

In an inhumane speed, the servant retrieved the myths. "The myths are in bindings. So please be careful with them, they are important," said Yeman with flatness. The bindings were extravagant, sapphire-incrusted coverings. It weighed heavily as the girls took them.

"Thank you, Yeman-san," said Juvia. She was constantly moving the covered myth around; annoyance marred on her face. They felt like bricks in the covering instead of feather-light books. The mages were about to head out of the door when Yeman called them out.

"Let my servant guide you to the library," said Yeman forcefully. They stopped, waiting for the servant. The servant reluctantly left its master, so it can follow some girls. But when its master touched it, it was happy at receiving its orders. Lucy couldn't hear what the master and servant were talking about, but she recognized the mouth movement for 'watch'. It was just exactly the same as how her 'friends' from her childhood home used to do when she was younger. Those 'friends' would watch her, so their parents can observe the heiress of the Heartfilia family with all her flaws and habits.

Faster than they could blink, they were inside the library getting tomes after tomes of information, all at the courtesy of Yeman. "Hey, Juvia do you know the servant's name? It seems like Yeman doesn't even use it?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia tried asking for it but he...she…didn't even respond," confessed Juvia, who was confused with the gender of the servant. Both of them looked at the servant, it was just standing there, guarding the entrance of the library. No matter where they went in the library, they felt the eyes of the servant, watching them.

Lucy turned around when she heard Juvia gasped. "What happened?" A picture of Yeman was magnificently displayed on the wall. Hearing some noises in her library, the librarian walked to the gasping people.

"What's the problem here?" said the woman, irritated at newcomers in her library. She finally got a copy of the new song from X-cause, a popular RnB-Pop fusion group.

"Who's that guy? He looks like Yeman."

The librarian twitched and said, "Of course, he looks like Yeman-sama. He is so dreamy, oh how his face is so perfect. No, this is the maker of Aquild after that foul king ran away, the first Yeman-sama. Oh, I look the way his eyes stare at you." She said while looking longingly at the portrait.

"You mean this is the grandfather of Yeman?"

"Grandfather? In a sense, yes the first Yeman-sama is the grandfather of Yeman-sama. But considering it has been three hundred years, grandfather is stretching too far," said the librarian, whose voice seemed to indicate she thought the two were stupid.

"But Yeman-san chose to use grandfather, we didn't know he was referring to an ancestor," blurted Juvia.

"_What!_ You don't mean to tell me you met Yeman-sama! How when! Tell me, tell me!" shouted the librarian. She started to hyperventilate, her breathing quickened, and her eyes were blazing. It was her chance to get near Yeman-sama.

Lucy had a thought and told the librarian, "You see that person over there. If you talk to err…him then you can meet Yeman." In the blink of their eyes, the librarian hogged the sight of the servant.

"Let's go, Juvia," said Lucy, extending her hand to Juvia. Her honey-brown eyes scanned through the shelves, the servant still was being interrogated by the librarian. She kept watching like an eagle, fearful at being caught by that thing.

"Go? Go where Lucy-san? Why do we need to go?" Juvia held her ground; she can't always go at the wimp of Lucy. What would Gray-sama say to her if she just kept following Lucy around? She whispered longingly, too low for Lucy to hear, "Gray-sama." She felt sweat coming down from her head, as she stood against Lucy.

"Yeman order the servant to watch over us. I am getting the feeling Yeman wanted us more than to experience the Imperial Dinner. There something about him, something creepy." Juvia was about to disagree when she thought Yemen's actions. Why didn't he choose the little girl, why them, why did that driver run away and why did he want them here with his servant? "Yes, you're thinking about it. Why invite us to the Imperial Dinner? It couldn't just be because he felt charitable towards _wandering _strangers. I have a feeling he knew we were not from Aquild before he asked us."

There was no doubt in Lucy's logic, if Natsu-san was saying this to her, she would doubt him immediately. There was something about Lucy and the way she said it, it felt like the truth in this manner. She moved her foot over, but retreat it back. '_Gray-sama is so strong, if he finds out about this, what will he say to Juvia?" _

"Come on, believe in me." It was like Natsu-san's and Gray-sama's confidence. Lucy grabbed her hand. Churning. Rolling. Shaking. The pits of her stomach turned at the plea of Lucy. The hold tightened. "Juvia, you're one of the people I need, please." Her blond hair covered her eyes as she shook to Juvia's vision.

What? What is she thinking? This is Lucy-san; she is neither Natsu-san nor Gray-sama.

Juvia decided to have faith for herself and for Lucy, her teammate...that was not right. Lucy-san is not her teammate. Yes, Lucy-san saved Juvia before, but there was more to that. Juvia knew what Lucy-san was to her.

Lucy-san is her friend. And Fairy Tail mages always help their friends and family, that is their oath in the guild. "Lucy-san, let's go."

They were able to get out of the library fairly easily. When they were inside, they always felt the presence of the servant, even when they were in the washroom. But now, there was not even a dust of the servant. The librarian sure knew what she wanted. Shivers went through their bodies as they realized the power of fangirls, it was terrifying. They reached the marketplace, a thought occurred in Juvia.

"Lucy-san, you're acting very much like Natsu-san…"

"What? That moron? What are you talking about Juvia?" Juvia saw Lucy blush, her ears flaring and cheeks rosy. Before Juvia can investigate the reaction, shouts erupted from a stand.

"Wat'cha mean 'd stole from ya? The Great Kamui ain't touched these from ya." A boy rudely proclaimed. He was holding a basket, filled with fish and bread. There was a small girl beside him, looking concerned. And a fisherman, wearing a waistband, shouting at them.

"Of course, you stole the fish from me! I have the best around these parts. All the nobles buy from me! Only I sell the freshest fish around here, so of course who else can you stole from, you orphan." The stuffy salesman intended to grab the fish from the boy when the girl interrupted him.

"We didn't steal it from you. We pay for this. We just didn't buy it from you," The girl defended the boy, who was ready to hit the man. The escalating dispute alerted other bystanders to them, yet nobody helped settle the manner. It looked like the salesman was about to smack the girl when Juvia came to her rescue.

"Juvia knows they are telling the truth," said Juvia. Her eyes roared like a once sleeping dragon under raging torrents. The man argued back, saying to prove it. "Juvia see their fish has been recently gutted out, the color of the skin clearly showed it was caught earlier today. But on yours, there are no marks on the flesh, and there are some fish there from the looks from it were from yesterday. You are not even selling the type of fish they have." She said flatly, tugging her arms under her chest. Gone with her usual demeanor, Juvia stared hard against the man.

"Lies! What ruse are you fools running! I get it all this is a scam! People heard me out, they are tricking you!" He grabbed a broom, lying around, and wildly swung it determine to get rid of the pests around his proper establishment. "Lies! Get away, just be lucky, I feel generous about letting you go! What she is saying is just lies. My fish is the _best_! Don't take the nonsense they are spouting. Come, come, my fish is the best! You will have a fabulous dinner if you buy my fish!"

Juvia and the kids walked away, the fisherman ignoring them as well. "Thanks, onee-chan! That fart wuz gettin' on my ass," commented the boy.

"Come on, Kamui-kun, talk normal," said the girl.

"But, Emi, talkin' like this is better for me, ya think so ta don'cha." The boy put his hands behind his head, along with the basket. He started to whistle a tune, not paying attention to the girl. "Da da da da la la da da," hummed Kamui, walking towards the harbor.

Juvia turned to check on Lucy, who was watching the market. The street divided the market, one side clearly had butlers and maids flocking around and the other had thin-face mothers and long-stick limb children crowding around. It wasn't like what yesterday; the magic of the festivity was gone and replaced with this gray-ashen street market in front of them.

There was no laughter, no merry music or the numerous singing. No children playing games with other children, no mothers gossiping with mothers, no fathers relaxing and firing a smoke, or elderly sitting behind and enjoying the scenery. The colors and banners became gray, dull and trash around the streets. The magic of the festival faded away. Then, Lucy saw a child crawling out of a cardboard with her mother as they fetch their daily meal from the bin. Lucy and Juvia walked over there, their eyes big and watery, and left some currency. The mother cried, her head bobbing up and down, muttering, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Juvia finds this strange; yesterday it was so lively and happy. Why does it seem cold now?"

The girl heard Juvia. "It's because of the festival. It is when the 'nobles' decide they should remember the kingdom of Aquild. Anyway thanks, miss for helping us." The girl, Emi, bowed down before catching up with Kamui. She saw something on the basket, yelling at him for a bit before they ran off.

"That orphan! He did steal my fish!" The fisherman's eyes scrutinized the area around them. Seeing, the orphans nowhere, his eyes landed on the mages. "Stop right there! You better pay for my fish!" He left his stand, sprinting to them with his broom in his hands.

* * *

I gasped for the first time. I could finally see as well, lights everywhere but it was better than seeing darkness. I touched my leg, just to feel the coldness lifting away and the warmth in my hands. I didn't think I would miss these sensations. But as my eyes started to see more clearly, the more the figure in front of me daunted on me. I hugged my clothes as the freezing air touched my skin for the first time, and the rumbling in my stomach. What was I feeling, why did this man make me feel this way.

The light reflected off his face, the crisp lines, strong jaw and masculine features widen my eyes. Why, why is Yeman-san here, he couldn't be the one possible for this? He was the one who suggested this to Grandfather! "Why... No who are you? Why do you look so much like Yeman-san!" Yeman-san loves Aquild too much for her to be ruin.

"You don't seem to remember me, Kileo-hime?" That voice, the one calling me princess, this is the guy who set me free. Why? "You used to play with me by the pond." That voice, there was something innocent and fondness I felt from that voice. I recalled hearing this voice, a little boy. Little Yeman? It can't be, little Yeman, he is too kind to do this, can he? "You weren't supposed to open the seal." How long has it been? A few years? It could have only been a few years, Yeman looks like in his twenties. Why?

"I order him to." That voice, ice formed in my veins and my body shook. No, Sister? What are you doing? Where are you?

"Who are you," I said, the only figure in front of me was the boy-turned-man Yeman. "You can't be Sister Maria?" I don't see any other figure in front of me. Behind me is the royal family water grave, it leads to the ocean and the sealing place of the monster.

"I didn't grant you permission to call me. I am the only Princess, you are just a peasant. Don't dare call me family, you dirty filth." No, it can't be really my Sister? Everything the voice was saying sounded like Sister, what is happening? Just how much time has passed? I felt dizzy but I couldn't just faint, I need to figure out what is happening.

"Why are you doing this…Princess Maria," I said. Stabbing. Burning. Crushing. Pain washed over my body, like liquid-ice quickly devouring anything in its path. Her magic was crushing and burning me, I could hardly breathe. When she finally released me, I know all too well now this is my sister, the Princess of Aquild. The royal blood that carries magic in her veins more powerful than mine, the very reason why everyone thought she should be the Queen.

"Why! Why you ask. Of course for the reason of taking up the throne! I can't believe that _bastard _of a king, of a grandfather didn't want me to ascent the throne. I am more beautiful, more popular, and more powerful than him or you! Yet he still chose you!" Yet I could not see my sister anywhere, I only saw the hair-clips Little Yeman was carrying. "Stop with your mockery, I am the real Princess. I was born through the royal marriage- not you!" Then I saw it, the clips glowed and my sister's powers crushed me again.

It hurts.

I tried to move when she released me again, but everything was in pain. My hands felt crushed like lead stomping on them, my feet were chained then pulled apart over and over again, and my body felt I was in burning in a bonfire, slowly dying away. "Princess Maria, oh the most beautiful rose of Aquild, please show mercy on Kileo-hime."

No trance of my sister's magic was left on my body, Little Yeman saved me. But the clips glowed, it can't be? Only criminals are imprisoned in items, and it has always been the king who has done it. Does that mean Father imprisoned Sister? Why, Father loved Sister too much? I needed to ask my sister, "Princess Maria, why are you imprisoned?"

"It was your entire fault! No one should have suspected me, but then Father found out. He punished me, his _only _daughter, for trying to get the throne that should have been rightfully mine. No matter, soon my plans will come to be realized. I will be the eternal Queen of Aquild once everything is over. Now, you, servant, bring me to my host!"

I saw Little Yeman approaching me. I don't know what he was going to do. But as I saw him grasped the sides of the clips I knew then what he was going to do. I couldn't run and I felt nothing from my body. I was stunned. I can't even call for help. I lost my sight as the clips were placed on my head.

Once the midnight-black beauty wore the clips, her hair became duller and duller, sliver-metal. Her once violet-pearl eyes turned into coal-green, she let out a laugh. Her face still stayed the same. "Yes, it works. Now, how is the construction of my new body coming along? Tomorrow night is finally the red moon; the magic of that night will make my new body immortal. You must not delay, unless you want your precious filth to die."

Rumbling vibrated throughout the ancient catacombs they were in. The water from the ocean slowly leaked on the floor. A tremendous movement swam against the outside of the castle. "Soon, my monster will devour the people. I will bring a new age to Aquild. Now let's celebrate the night of the pathetic 'Drowned Princess' festival with the Imperial Dinner. The birth of a new Aquild and the rebirth of the Greatest Queen Aquild will have."

All that was left of the catacombs were the dead, royal bodies, the foretelling sounds of destruction from the beast, and the humorous laughter from Princess Maria.

* * *

"Man, sistarz, ya run fast fo ya age, da'cha," said Kamui, although, Kamui was praising them, but to them it came as an insult mostly referring back to their age.

"Kamui-kun, you shouldn't be so rude." Emi tried to explain to Kamui.

"Think nothin' of it, the sistarz ran fast!" He heard what Emi was saying, but everything was going over his head. "Anywayz ya should join us fo dinner. Emi makes 'em good, she kills it!" Pride at what Emi does, he said with a small blush adoring his cheeks.

"Kamui-kun is right. You should join us for dinner. It is the least we can do for the trouble we caused you." The mages were impressed by both the children, they did couldn't say no. As they neared the place where Kamui and Emi were staying, they found themselves faced with the captain they slapped yesterday. He was holding a book, but Lucy recognized it as a magic item. She didn't comment about it through, the captain just continued to read the ending of the memory.

"Ah, man ji-chan, why didn't 'cha wait fo us to start readin' that story. Ya know the Great Kamui loves that story." Yet Kamui put down the grocery when Emi told him to. The last image of the memory was of the younger princess, who looked exactly like Maria, except she had ebony hair and amethyst eyes.

"Yo, guyz, Emi said ta help out. Ya better or else." Kamui said, directing the other children out of their spots. The captain remained grounded at his place. Lucy needed answers to the questions in her head.

She opened her mouth to ask a question when the captain stopped her. "Are you going to ask me if I am a mage right? To make it easier, yes I am a mage. And I have a request to ask of you."

He wondered if he was making the right choice to involve these two in his last gamble of his life.


	4. The Waterfall to Conquer

Arc 1: Caged Princess

Chapter 4:

The Waterfall to Conquer

It was sudden and out there. It confused them, especially how the man knew they were mages. Most normal people, even some mages, cannot tell the difference between magicians and mundane people. However, there was more a pressing issue then how the Captain knew they were mages. "A request, do you mean a job?" questioned Juvia. She was unaware of the policies about being on vacation, are they even allowed taking jobs for the guild? She turned for Lucy's help, out of curiosity, what was Lucy's opinion on this. Lucy was thinking, her head tilted and one finger pushing up on her cheek. So Juvia turned back at the old captain.

The mages looked at the old man blankly, who was requesting them. "Before, getting to the job, I have a story to tell you. Please sit down for a moment." '_Sitting on the grass felt much better than sitting down on the carriage,'_ mused Juvia. Soft, vibrant, and alive were the words she thought of when she sat down.

"The story is about a young, very foolish man who thought he knew everything. He was gifted with playing the horn, he had charisma, but that was all he was good at. He was a prince, a breed thumbed to be the 'perfect' prince under the watchful eye of the king. He idealized the world feeling the world was this majestic place behind his room. One day, he left the castle looking for adventure; he found it in a woman. Her long, shimmering silver curls contrasted his raven nest, and his eggplant orbs were mesmerized by her jade crystals. He thought he found love, she just found her way to her gold."

There was a silence pause from the captain, stretching for a few moments. The merry giggles, joyous shouting and luxurious laughter from the children were music to the three older people. The captain continued on, "Their love story wasn't supposed to be. The King did not want that woman to be the next queen of the throne, but the foolish son disobeyed with his father. The prince believed they were truly in love and should be together, so in the end, the prince married her. The King did not recognize the marriage or even acknowledged the newly installed princess. It was not long until a royal baby girl was born, a perfect copy of the woman."

"Even with the baby, the King still denied the existence of the woman and even his own granddaughter. The King wanted an heir, not that of his foolish son, so he ordered a noblewoman to come to the kingdom. Out of all the noblewomen that came forward, only one stood out to be the one, who would lead the kingdom his ancestors left him. Her quiet demeanor and kindness, despite being blind, impressed the King so much; he decided she was the one who should stand with his son. He married them, imposing on them and eventually another Princess was born, a creation between her parents. The King was overjoyed with the new Princess and Queen of the throne. Yet, just as his father did, the prince shunned the little precious Princess and the kind, blind Queen." The voice of the man was slightly breaking down as he continued telling the story.

"The royal family was torn between the prince's family and the King's family. Most of the nobles preferred the outsider woman because she was similar to them. She played the royal game very well, using her husband's wealth and prestige to get what she wanted. She even used her daughter as the tool to get the throne away from the King to her hands."

The aroma from the cooking seeped into the story. The over-the-fire fish was tantalizing, the spices mixed in was watering the mouths of the kids. The stew with bits of potato and onion smelled wonderful, it made the growling from everyone's stomach louder. But the captain still persisted with his story, "On the other hand, the Queen was kind to everyone. She helped out the poor, feed them and represented them; she helped the kingdom become wealthier and unified. She knew the prince would never love her or their daughter, so she was the one loved her baby girl. She wished her daughter to be safe from harm."

"But tragedy would soon strike the prince, the woman would die. Many people didn't know she was a witch, a vile witch who used magic to try and take away the throne. She failed and as consequence, she was beheaded in front of the kingdom. The Prince soon lived with the Queen and Princess, where the first child was about to be sent to a separate castle. The Queen protested against such abuse, and let the child stay with them. It was the first time, the Prince saw the Queen in that glorious light. In time, the Prince would have stronger feelings and desires for his Queen than for the woman. It was that time the King passed the crown to the Prince."

"By that time, it was already too late. The first daughter was more ambitious than the mother; she had plans to be the eternal Queen of the kingdom. She murdered the Queen, but to the Prince's relief he was able to prevent the murder of the Princess. He could not stop the wheels of fate as a monster, summoned by the first daughter, rampage the kingdom. He and his father could not do anything, so the Princess…she faced the monster. In the end, she entrapped herself in a spell, sealing the monster and herself in the ocean."

"The King found his first daughter; he could not forgive what she done to the kingdom, to the family but more importantly to herself. He thought by imprisoning her, she would learn her lesson. He cursed himself to watch and guard the fate of his kingdom. The kingdom would soon exile and humiliate him for being king."

Kamui's loud, booming voice distracted them from questioning the old captain about the story. "Ya, sistarz, ya gotta try Emi's meal. She kills it so bad, I'd promise ya, da it will be good, da best!" He ran up to Lucy and Juvia, dragging them away.

"Let's have lunch first before, further discussing the details of the job and the payment," said the old captain as he got up from his storyteller spot. Just like with the boat, he had his horn. Lucy saw it clearly for the first time, it was old. Scars marred surface, old marks stained the mouthpiece, Lucy recognize it was old, very old. As the only daughter of the affluent Heartfillia family, she took lectures on classical culture, from learning an instrument to proper etiquette. The design of the horn wasn't this century. It was much more ancient.

But Kamui shoved the cooked fish onto Lucy's face, immobilizing her thoughts. Her mouth became shut, biting off a piece of fish. While the smell was great, the appearance wasn't as stellar. But all her doubts were dispensed when she tasted the food. The mackerel was just good; the skin added crispiness and was definitely not burned when she first saw it. It was chewy, fresh and tasty with the hints of spices coming to play. The favors just hit all the right places in her mouth, she let out an involuntary groan. She looked at her right to see, Juvia was doing the same.

"See, wha'cha told ya bout Emi's cooking, she really good!" He stuffed his face with the meal. From the fish, to the slurps of stew and large amounts of bread, he looked like Natsu stuffing his face with anything he could get his hands on. _"I told myself, I need this to get away. I have to,"_ thought Lucy.

"Kamui-kun, it's not polite to talk while you're eating. You're going to cho- never mind, here use the napkin." Emi rushed to Kamui as he violently started to choke on his meal. His face was turning blue and put his hands around his neck to stop the choking. Lucy acted fast and slapped Kamui's back, just like she would when Natsu would choke during a meal in her house.

"Thanks sistar," said Kamui, resuming his eating. Lucy had to laugh, and pretty soon everyone else was laughing. "Wha da I have somethin' on my face?"

* * *

"Luuuuuuuucy, are you home yet!" The flaming teenager cried out, stomping the door open with his favorite winged cat. Only the chilling air greeted him and Happy. "Che, she isn't here yet." He slouched towards the sofa, sagging in its softness. Happy went towards the tiny television set, getting the remote and turned it on to the fish channel.

The screen displayed 'Aquild's Best Fish'. There was a fisherman, wearing a waistband, holding up with his two arms a gigantic fish. "Natsu, Master said Lucy is gonna come back in a year." Happy's eyes fixated at the screen, drooling at the gorgeous meal in front of him.

"Yeah, when she does come back, we are so gonna prank her." Images of her kneeing before him flashed in his mind. He grinned at how he should go on to his plan of embarrassing Lucy. Should he use goo, scare tactics, or his personal favorite breaking into her house! Everything in his plan would be perfect. He couldn't wait for Lucy to come home to find herself in a mess.

"Aye! Natsu, can we go fishing now?" Happy agreed to the plan, but first he wanted food. Natsu stood up, looking at the spot where Lucy would be at.

She would be at her desk, glasses prepared and writing her novel. She would be jabbing a few jokes or comments to response to him. She would be laughing there, or shaking her head. She would be, she would be just _so_ Lucy. Natsu fought off the feeling around his naval; it was a crumbling feeling.

Something shiny caught both their eyes, Happy getting to the desk first to find a key. "Natsu! She gave us something!" Holding up the key and the letter attached to it. "Natsu, hurry read it!" Natsu read the letter out loud, smiling at Lucy's explanations.

_Hi guys, _

_Sorry if you found about my little adventure with Juvia and not telling you about it. Sorry Erza for not telling you first of all, I am not breaking the girls' pact for this. Don't worry, I will get stronger. Juvia, Loke and everyone else is looking after me so I will be alright. So Erza don't worry. Happy there is some money on my bedroom desk for our monthly fish hunt. It should last until we get back, then I am going to treat you to an all-you-can-eat-fish-buffet. Now Natsu, I bet you just stomped on the door again didn't you. Well, that key is for you and Happy to get into the house while I am gone. So don't dare ruin anything in the house, I will be looking extra carefully. You __**better**__ keep the house clean! Take care!_

_Until next time we see each other, _

_Lucy_

"Natsu! Can I keep the key?" Happy's eyes were shining. Natsu couldn't say no to his buddy.

"Sure, just keep it safe for Lucy."

"AYE!"

* * *

"Wha did cha tell ya about Emi's cooking. She makes them good!" Kamui lay down on the chair, patting his full stomach. He said, "She got skillz ya can tell. It's like magic, ya'll know it." Once the word 'magic' got out, the laughter from the children died out.

"Kamui-kun, you know you're not supposed to say that word." Emi scolded her partner despite everything going this children were innocent to anything.

"Wait, what's wrong with magic," asked Lucy.

"The children were abandoned because they don't have an ounce of magic in them. They are all noble children," answered the old captain. He continued, "They abandon their children because not having magic. It's despicable, heartless…"

Nodding, Lucy thought seeing a little of magic would cheer the children up. "Then how about this. Do you guys want to see magic?" All the children chorused, "How so." They wanted to see magic; the thing their parents left them for.

"By doing this, here watch this. Open! Door of the Ram, Aries! Door of the Maiden, Virgo! Door of the Twins, Gemini!" shouted Lucy. The four beings appeared, Aries with her white, wool coat, Virgo with her maid outfit and Gemi and Mini with their different colored shorts.

"Oahh! Cool!" The kids flocked around the interesting beings. Lucy was glad the kids were not hating on magic because magic was a wonderful thing in the world. They might not have it, but they can enjoy experiencing the beauty of magic. Aries used her magic to play with the kids, Virgo dug pathways on the grounds for them to play in, and Gemi and Mini were playing tag with the kids transformed.

"Thank you I haven't seen these children happy for a while now. It is always depressing during the festival. It reminds the kids they were abandon on that day. So I thank you for cheering them up for a while."

Abandonment..

A word both girls know about. A little girl emotionally abandoned by her father and a little girl emotionally abandoned by society who didn't understand her power.

"Then…then Juvia will help out too!" She waved her arms around, summoning the water from air and burst it upon the kids. They laughed harder, playing with mud and water.

Lucy questioned, "Juvia when have you been able to that?" Lucy was amazed at how the water-mage was able to move water not coming from her body. Juvia looked surprise, she too wondered how she was able to move water, but ever since she arrived she felt stronger.

"Mages, naturally in-tune with water magic, will get stronger because this whole continent has huge amounts of water lacrima residue underground. That is why this land is called the Land of Watery Magick."

"But does not explain why Lucy-san was able to call forth three Spirits?"

"Wait I can-" She was going to refer back to her last mission. But both Loke and Scorpio opened their gates to help her out. She wasn't the one who summoned them. "Maybe I got stronger." She started dancing at the thought of being stronger. Lucy was in her own world afterwards.

The old captain coughed to get the attention of the mages. He said, "Resuming the talk from before. The rewards will greatly benefit you. Especially for you, Lucy-san, the reward is a unit of great power, it is a golden unit." His lips lined up and his eyes looked at the ground. "And another reward is locked away in the old throne room of the castle. You can have anything else in the castle you desire, just please stop Yeman from destroying the kingdom- what I mean is the city."

"Why do you want to stop Yeman? What Juvia does not get is why would Yeman want to destroy Aquild?"

"It is because-"

"Kya. A monster! Help!" Some of the children were running away. Others were caught by their legs, crying mercy to the creature. There was a creature, with its black legs stretching across the field the kids were playing at. Slick, black legs, _eight _slick black legs crushed the ground beneath the creature. It was clearly a spider but the body was a mix of something else. Parts of a traditional spider were present such as the abdomen, spinnerets and legs, but everything else was different. Instead of black throughout, there were tones of brown, yellow, white, the skin looked human flesh-like. Multiple eyes littered on the surface of the creature, sharp-teeth mouths assembled at the base of the face and the head was not one but four. The head's faces were constantly being changed and distorted.

Yet, both Lucy and Juvia immediately realized some of the faces of the creature. The magic storeowner, the driver, the librarian, the fish merchant, the little girl, and some groupies of Yeman but what was more disturbing was the enlarge head of the servant. It was looking for something; all its eyes were shifting all over the place. It saw them, and pointed its spinneret at them. They dodged the purple web, lucky for them as the web was melting the ground it touched.

The vivid red hourglass mark on the abdomen, and venom coming down from the lips of the monster, it was dangerous. "Aries, use your wool to distract it. Virgo dig holes on the legs stop it from moving. Gemi, Mini transform into me and summon Taurus," yelled out Lucy. The Gemini spirit transformed into Lucy, and called forth their friend Taurus.

Taurus was excited to see two Lucy, both equally bouncy. Gemini knew Taurus's weakness and shouted, "Taurus, that thing is going to take away Lucy-san from you!"

In an instant, Taurus was enraged and screamed out, "No touches my boobs, they belong to me!" He swung his axe but two steel legs blocked it. They become locked in a battle of power. It gave enough time for Virgo to dig holes below the hind legs. The monster was being pushed back.

Juvia did her part, by using her magic and carry most of the kids out of harm. She also covered their ears when Taurus said boobs. She blushed, but as she looked at the kids, Kamui and Emi were not there. She scanned everywhere to see that they were behind the monster. She turned into water and rushed towards them. But the creature spotted her, and swung two of its legs at the Spirits. They were forced onto the ground and the creature used its other legs to grab the children.

It was too late.

For Juvia.

The legs circled around the children, who were crying, and the creature spoke to them, "If you want the children, then come back to the castle. My Mistress and Master will be waiting." It sounded so much like that servant, it sent chills to everyone present. It vanished without a trace.

* * *

The rumbling from the aqua grave was increasing. The vibrations in the water became rapid. Maria was confused at the creature she summoned.

"What are you doing," she ordered the being, "Friends? You have no friends here. You are just my tool. You are nothing. Stay quiet while I take another bath. It stinks down here."

_Friends…friends…Ari…Gen…Min…Vir…Tau…I…I…I…am…here… It…It…is…me…me…And…And…And… _

* * *

The creature vanished. It was just gone with the two children. The other children were crying, and the captain was stoned-face. They needed to get everyone composed first, and then have a plan to rescue Kamui and Emi.

"What was that? Was that the servant, is it a mage?" Lucy questioned. She helped Juvia with trying to calm down the children. They stilled continued to cry. Even Aries, Virgo, Gemi and Mini taking part, the children were still crying. The captain and mages moved aside, Lucy asking her friends to calm the children down. The captain answered, "That creature was a creation of the Yeman. Yes, it's the servant that always follows Yeman. It is not a mage, it is an abomination."

Juvia asked, "Juvia wants to know who or what is Yeman. Juvia knows he is someone important, but who is he really?" Most of the crying stopped, Aries used her wool magic and almost instantly the tears and sniffs disappeared.

"Yeman is the grandson of the former advisor of the old king, the very same advisor who took control of the city after the old king was banished," stated the captain simply.

"Don't you mean the descendent of the Yeman?" Juvia was confused, didn't the librarian say it has been over three hundred years since Yeman's family took control of Aquild. If Yeman is the very same grandson then wouldn't that mean the Yeman they know has been living for over three hundred years. "It doesn't make any sense if Yeman is really the grandson."

"The Yeman you ladies are talking about is the same Yeman I am talking about. He is the grandson, an innocent boy back then, of the king's advisor, what many people call the first Yeman. Back then, the king trusted the first Yeman just as he trusted the woman he was love with. What the king didn't expect from both the woman and Yeman is their plan to take over the throne," said the old captain. He told them a secret, "That Yeman uses the servant for his life. The creature takes the lives of others to fuel its own and its master. Please stop Yeman and that creature."

"And we will get back Kamui and Emi. Captain, don't worry we will get our reward later," said Lucy, grabbing Juvia. Lucy dragged Juvia away, while her Spirits were still helping the children. Lucy didn't close them as calming the children is a priority for them.

"Lucy-san, how can we get them back?"

Lucy reasoned they can't blindly rush when those people know they will come. "By using that," said Lucy. She pointed to the docks; Juvia knew what her plan was. Using her water magic, they quickly traveled to the castle. They were able to sneak by most of the onlookers by the streets. They found it strange that there were no more decorations around the castle; it was vastly empty compared to before. Even the lights of the castle were diminished, a strange sight for them.

As the two mages were walking down the long corridor, they were on guard. They first needed to find Kamui and Emi, and then fight Yeman and his servant. It was the quickest solution they thought of.

They kept trailing, using the softest steps and quietest breathing. "Lucy-san, where do you think they are?" whispered Juvia, covering Lucy's back. The corridor was dim, her eyes strained so she could try to see further in the darkness. Door after door, everything started to look the same. But Juvia noticed some subtle differences around her setting, the feeling the corridor erected was sickening to her.

The clean walls were now decaying with dark debris, the chandeliers once shining were now covered with spider webs, and mice and vermin infested the space around them. They quieted themselves further as Lucy signaled they were getting closer the door Yeman showed them before, the door to his room.

Slowly, very slowly Lucy turned the handle and Juvia was ready to strike. A click later, the door was open. And Emi and Kamui were…

They were playing a card game. It was Kamui's turn, summoning a muscular male wearing a toga depicted in the card on the floor, "Emi, you are not going to beat my Hercules."

But Emi didn't flatter and instead summon her card, smirking along the way, "Don't be so sure Kamui-kun, here goes my Cassiopeia." The two cards clashed against each other in appearance. One was a handsome man with unruly blond hair and muscles of steel, the epitome of masculinity, and the other was a beautiful woman sitting on a chair with a mirror at hand, the grace and beauty of womanhood.

"But Emi I have the stronger card," explained Kamui, pointing at a number on the side of the card. His card was greater in value than her card, he grinned at his sure victory. He was about to mark his victory when Emi's hand shot out.

"No, I win Kamui-kun," said Emi, giggling at the expression Kamui. His brows knitted together, his upper lip tried to touch his nose, and he coughed out, "Huh? What do you mean, I clearly won this dual."

"Kamui-kun, Emi-chan?" said Juvia, as Lucy locked the door behind them.

"Hi, what up Nee-chan, how did you guys find us," said Kamui; both of the children were looking away from the game. Both the mages were stun at the casual display the children have.

"Find you? We're here to rescue you two?"

"Don't worry about it! Aniki took care of us! He ordered the big monster away and he taught us this game. Seriously, Emi-chan, can't ya see dat I won!" Lucy looked over the game, recognizing it as a game she used to play with her old teacher back in the manor. Her teacher said the game was base on the Celestial Keys, but before fully completing the game, the company went into bankrupt. It was a shame, her teacher would say, he said if the game was completed then maybe more people would appreciate Celestial Spirits. He was only able to get the game because he was one of the leading Celestial Wizards in the world before he retired.

Yet, here it was the game which should have been discontinued being played by Kamui and Emi. Who was making it? But the question evaporated when Yeman's voice called out them, "Good to have you here, my beautiful butterflies." They were about to pulverize him with their magic when they saw him.

Just like the castle, his dangerously handsome face was creaking. Wrinkles and spots plagued his face corroding his youthful physique. "Shall we leave the two children to their game?" It was better to talk in private than have a confrontation among the kids. Reluctantly, they went towards the place Yeman was leading them to, a small field of life in the crumbling castle.

Lucy and Juvia felt peaceful when they stepped onto the small garden, with very little grass and fewer flowers. It was a perplexing feeling, there was nothing there to make them comfortable but they still felt at ease. "I guess, even mages find comfort in this garden?"

"What are you planning on doing with Kamui and Emi?"

"_She _doesn't need them, _she _wants you butterflies." It came back again, the sense of dread coming from Yeman. This sensation the two mages were feeling were the same, this man was something- atrocious, vile, and malevolent. "Nothing, they were only used to lure the two mages into _her _hands. You have to stop _her_, _her_, she is innocent." There was something horribly wrong with him.

"Shut up, shut up, _she _realized my potential." More of Yeman's face started aging, "No, no, no she was the one who made me happy. Not _her, _she was the one who made me happy even as a child. It was always about her, you, and you made me forget that!"

"Stupid, I am stupid, forgive my beautiful butterflies, but I am stupid, stupid!" This scene was too surreal even to Lucy and Juvia. It looked as if Yeman was fighting with himself, and his face kept getting older and older. It reached the point where the one standing in front of them was a writhing elderly man. "I am so stupid I should have taken more life!" There was a demonic presence about the man; the voice was far too sinister to be uttered by humans.

They felt magic, powerful but dreadful magic in their bones. Something was traveling to where they are, and they were scared. What was more terrifying for them was Yeman, or whoever that person was, being silent as they felt the magic becoming stronger within moments. Cracking was the only sound they heard, but it wasn't coming from the ceilings or the walls. It was coming from the sinister being in front of them.

Magic, stronger than they ever felt, swirled onto the torso of the beast. The bones burst out, his blood spilling on the quiet garden, and even the sounds the demon in front made stopped. Everything stood still for the mages as they witness what was coming.

A rift appeared and webs of fine threaded silk came out of rift. Before long, they saw a woman- no it was more like a monster. Her magic collided against theirs like a sledgehammer breaking a brittle wall. Just her presence almost brought them down to their knees.

"It looks like my little toy became broken. Hmmm, do you two know what I should do?" They can't answer her something in their veins was stopping them. "Good idea once broke it's better to get rid of. I knew there was something redeeming about you two after your horrid grammar."

With a snap of her fingers, a cocoon quickly formed around Yeman. Spiders hastily surrounded the human cocoon; spiders going inside the cocoon and soon the once pure silky white become an airy red. "Anyone with grace knows the game ended too quickly, won't you agree? So I propose another game for us to play. I need to get rid of my boredom, waiting is so tedious, but it's all for my magnificent dream. If you survive long enough, then your worthless selves can see the superb kingdom I will make."

Maria barely raised her pinky before webs come after the two. Lucky, the two dodged because the ground the webs touched started to melt. More and more webs were released, Lucy using her normal whip to direct the strings of poison somewhere else and Juvia using her ability to block toxic away. After sweats and tiredness later, the two mages was about to collapse while Maria still looked bored. "I must admit you two did well but alas I must finish this. But first a change of scenery is needed." She waved her hands and they appeared in the throne room in a flash.

Maria, using her finely sharpened nails, cut a line on her palm. Black liquid spill onto the ground and she chanted, "Emerge, black hellion, devour your caged prey." Eight spider legs sprung up splashing fluid, and smashed onto the floor causing small quakes. The legs swung around, hitting Lucy and Juvia, burning their skin.

"Did you really think you two weak mages can stop me?" The metal-hair woman on the throne laughed. She turned her head, admiring the bloody red moon. "Do you not love it? Can't you feel the magic around us? This beautiful moon will give me the perfect body, enough power to rule Aquild forever. Why do you want to stop me? You are mages, right? To show my generous heart, I will give you another choice. I will reward twice as much than the _man _who hired you. It is a better offer, and you two look very sensible," said Maria.

She laughs.

Both Lucy and Juvia panted, feeling little magic in them. The woman in front of them terrified them; her magic was much stronger than they thought. The burning and pain haven't left their bodies yet, slowly corroding their bodies into a mess, nothing left, just final.

She still laughs.

The servant-beast was also there in between them all, morphing into something. Legs spawned out the body, and blood dripping like a fine wine fountain. Countless faces torn away, countless faces merging together, and countless faces screaming for help, it was an image buried in their minds. The magic circle containing the servant was glowing heavier and heavier by the second. The forbidden magic was monstrous, every nerve in their body told them to run away and save themselves.

She continues laughing.

"Soon, very soon, no one will stop me from getting my birthright." She stood up from her throne, walking regally to the spot of the beast. She extended her arm, slashing the surface with her nails. Her chilling, venomous ebony blood sapped out from their prison.

She laughs with her eyes face towards the two mages.

A plan, a plan to get them out of here, Lucy sought something, anything she could think about. Kamui and Emi were hiding; she reconsidered her options just like hours earlier. The warning Captain instantly came into her mind,_ "He uses the servant for his life. The creature takes the lives of others to fuel its own and its master. Please stop Yeman and that creature."_

The creature, the creature was the key to all this. If they can stop the creature, then all this madness can stop. As she tried get up, the only thing she felt was the burning wound from that abyssal monster. Lucy spotted the summoned creature, its legs guarding the servant. What can she do, what can she do to stop all this. Spotting a vast moat surrounding the throne, it was her only chance to call forth her Spirit.

One shot, she only has one shot to stop this. She glared at Maria, who just smiled as if challenging her to do anything. It was just what Lucy needed, people underestimating her.

She ran.

She ran towards moat, evading the lighting legs and stretching her arm with Aquarius key at tip with the surface of the moat before red eyes appeared. The owner of the red eyes jumped, its colossal size easily towering anything in the room. Shock stunned Lucy from moving before the fiend swallowed her whole.


	5. The Fight for the Aqua Maiden

Arc 1: Caged Princess

Chapter 5:

The Fight for the Aqua Maiden

She ran; she kept on running towards the moat. She guarded and evaded the swinging claws, dripping with burning acid that melt the stone, marble floors of the room. Clutching the Golden Key of Aquarius, her fists turned white as she protected it, knowing it was her chance. Even as that untainted white soon bled, numbness crippled her holding. All she needed to do just call Aquarius and mess up the creature. She recognized some of the writing of the magic circle, hanging with Levi helped, and as long as the host was unstable the magic involving that creature should fail. She prayed it would fail.

She leaped, brushing the surface of the moat. She heard a roaring splash when the moat, and her eyes rested on crimson voids so deep red, she felt she was drowning in blood. The violent reds started rising, higher and higher, it loomed over her. She was the ant and that thing was a dragon, so brilliantly strong. The difference between was too great. In her shock, the unearthly beast opened its jaws and its ungodly speed, the monster drove to Lucy.

Her last thoughts were, _'Everyone… Natsu!' _

The fiend swallowed her whole.

* * *

"Natsu. Natsu! Wake up already," said Lisanna. Natsu, Gray, Happy and she were going on a mission because Erza was doing another. The mission request was about an underground trading site near Oshibana Town. The request was to find and disband the underground trading that was wrecking the economy of the town. With Oshibana Town as a center town for railroads, the underground trading must have made millions of money already. Especially when the reward for the mission was more than they can make in a year combined. Their contact was a police officer who would give the details about the trading. "Natsu, you got to get up," said the silver-hair Take Over mage. Lisanna annoyed slightly at Natsu, slapped the amaranth hair Fire Dragon Slayer mage. Sometimes she doesn't know how Lucy can put up with Natsu.

He groaned and sluggish said, "Going to be sick. Are we there yet?" He continued to whine until the train finally stopped at the town. From there, Lisanna felt a migraine coming to her as Natsu and Gray were fighting about which direction to go for the police station. She just decided to ignore the two.

She needed to get this metempirical job done. To prove to Natsu, she wasn't just there and she could be a great asset to the team. She wanted to spend more time with Natsu; even going with him on missions but most of the time he would go off on his own saying that Lucy was his partner. She cried hearing, she was Natsu's partner before but apparently Lucy took over. She sometimes wished if she didn't disappear from Natsu's life, then she would have been Natsu's partner still.

She wanted to be stronger for him but also for the guild.

* * *

The first action she did was breath. When she could breath, she relaxed at bit, and she knew she was still alive. She just din't know how long she would be.

The next thing she did was open her eyes. She imagined she's trapped in some sort of void or the digestive tract inside the beast. Instead of those horrifying images she envisioned when she opened them, she stared not at an empty space or a stomach, thank the heavens. She stared at a watery place that uncanny resembled a much older version of Aquild. The place didn't have tall buildings, or modern structures. It was if Lucy was transported back in the distant past before any real modern events happened that shaped the world.

She walked, at first in disbelief, thinking everything was just an illusion. But everything was solid; she felt the floor beneath her, she touched the walls around her and she sensed the soul of the people present. Everything was just too real for her to be imagining it. But it doesn't change the fact she got eaten by a monster, and Juvia needed her help.

Images flashed forward, reconstructing a much cleaner yet older version of the marketplace. That made her realized surely this is definitely not reality. What kind of magic can deceive a person completely to see that an illusion is reality? Before she pondered the question more, two people walked down the marketplace. Lucy stopped cold to see a younger Yeman and the person from the Captain's book.

"Kileo-hime, why are we shopping here?" The boy said, the admiring eyes resting on the beautiful woman. To Lucy, it just looked like any other brother and sister bonding together. She got closer, eavesdropping on the conversation between the two and others.

"Kileo-hime, look at what my husband caught before dawn. Straight from the goodness of the Aqua Maiden, she blessed us with food, please Kileo-hime accept this gift." An elderly woman presented a heavy tuna to the princess. Others were right behind the elderly woman carrying more products towards the apparent princess.

"Oh no. Obaa-san, I can't take it. But I would be more delighted to give it to the local orphanage. My mum would be please to see the children having a great meal like this. Thank you Obaa-san." Kileo gave gold coins to the woman and carried the tuna. She even paid for the other items being pushed onto her and thanked all the people for their kindness. Lucy smiled at the display of gentle leadership from the woman, but Lucy didn't know why such a scene was so important.

Then a carriage appeared, speeding through the market without care. Stopping in front of Kileo, one woman came out dressed in a black gown and said, "This really suits you. Instead of the castle, you should just stay here and live like the rest of the filth. Oh, before I forget the King wants to see you. I don't even know why." With that the woman disappeared, leaving with glares from the townspeople at her wake. Seeing the reactions of the bystanders, she knew why this was an important event. Lucy saw all of it; apparently the woman that looked like Maria was not the most favorite of these people.

She heard the whispers of the villagers. "Thank the Aqua Maiden Maria-sama will not be our Queen as long as Kileo-sama is around. Maria-sama will cause ruin to our kingdom especially how she treats us. The King has always said the fishermen and the people are the lifeblood of the kingdom. Maria-sama will just waste us all." It couldn't be the same Maria Lucy thought, there was no way. Lucy tried to think if it was the same Maria why would she need the ritual to make an immortal body when she was one already. Her muses ended when she heard the young boy at Kileo's side.

"Kileo-hime, why is Maria-sama mad at you?" Yeman innocently questioned Kileo, he didn't know why the two princesses were fighting with one another. "But I like you better Kileo-hime." This wasn't the same Yeman, he was too kind, and not the same insane man she met who crumbled away to death like sand.

Images flashed again before Lucy's eyes, this time it was throne room. All the royal family was present the old King, the prince and the blind Queen and Kileo. It seemed the story the Captain told was true! She was right at the scene where the woman from the story was going to die. In the middle struggling with her chains, a woman had lances pointed on her neck. She shouted, "I curse you! I curse this kingdom. I curse you for taking my rightfully place for the throne." Then she was dragged to the town square where the entire Kingdom could see the execution of the woman.

"My King, what would we do with the woman's daughter," said a royal knight. The prince stayed silent, even though he wanted his daughter to be with him. His father was the King, and he answered to no one but himself. Whatever fate his daughter will suffer, he cannot stop it from happening.

"Send her to an isolated castle. If her mother had the same plans, she would have the same ambition as that vile witch," said the King, rubbing his beard. The prince bit the insides of his mouth, so he could not speak out of line. There was no hope for his Maria.

"Stop, your Highness. I plea with you, please let Maria stay," said a dignified voice, so elegant and serene. The Queen at the side of the prince stood up. "It would be an outrage to the other nobility, and it might cause backlash to you. I also know Maria has ties with other nobility from other kindoms, it may have consequences to our kingdom," said the Queen. The prince was surprised; she was defending his daughter even challenging the King.

The King thought long at the reason the blind woman was saying to him. "Fine, I will let Maria stay," said the King, going to his private chambers. Several of the royal guard followed their king. The prince expressed his thanks to his royal wife. He grabbed her hands and bowed at her.

"My dear Husband, it is the least thing I can do for you," said the Queen gently. Before the scene fainted, Lucy saw the prince hugged the woman. Lucy was finally convinced this was no illusion but it was not reality too, all these were memories from the being. What the Captain said was true, but why would this creature have these memories and especially such intimate interactions with the royal family?

Another memory resurfaced, this time it was in a garden with Kileo and Yeman. It was the same area where present Yeman lured them over away from the children. Alive, the garden was alive. Growing with flowers and plants, it had a small pond glistening inside the castle that sharply contrast the decaying state from the present. "Kileo-hime what are we doing here?" An array of food and games garnished the garden, giving it a childish and innocent aura.

"Little Yeman, this is my secret garden. No one in the castle knows about it because I made it by using an unused space. I showed it to you because you're the only one I trust in the entire castle," said Kileo, putting down a basket full of food. Barely hitting his puberty, the boy smiled at the trust Kileo has on him. "This is the only place I feel relax enough to tell you about the happy news. Mum is going to have a baby." Yeman hugged his princess, so glad she was getting her wish. With that, the two ate and played.

"I'm happy when you're smiling Kileo-hime."

Lucy saw the two were laughing and playing. It was just everyone in Fairy Tail, merry and joyful. _'Natsu.' _

The flashes appeared again, only this time it was near a cliff. A high cliff overseeing the entire kingdom with the ocean and sky adorned with the golden setting sun, it took Lucy's breath. This moment captured the perfect time where the sun and moon soon met, a time of light and darkness. The sky clothed with night's embrace and the sea shimmered with lingering radiance of the sun, it took all Lucy's might to see the couple on the cliff instead the scene.

"It's peaceful here," said the Prince.

"This is the place I love to be around. The sky and ocean, I feel so in-tune with them here. May I ask something of you my Prince," said the Queen. Taking her hand, the Prince listened, "May you describe this place, please?" He did what she asked, all the while holding onto her hand: The ocean quietly meeting the land, the sky changing colors of the day and night, and the leaning grass relaxing with the wind. "It sounds absolutely lovely."

"You're more beautiful. Thank you for showing this to me," said the Prince. He leaned in to kiss the Queen when he saw a star. "A star…?"

"A star? How lovely, a star… Altair!"

"Altair?" Surprise to hear that name. He said, "Did you know that the founder of Aquild was named Altair? He founded this kingdom when he made a contract with our Aqua Maiden. It is because this that we are blessed to have an abundance of food and water. Why did you say Altair for?"

"It's a perfect name for a baby boy…" The Queen paused, unsure how the Prince would react to the news. The Prince reached out to the Queen and kissed her. It was such a picturesque moment when the sun was also slightly fading away, giving that golden glow to the creatures of the land.

Lucy cried at the happiness, but she stopped as screams resonated all around her. "Please, take him to his father. You can still make it, you must make haste," ordered the Queen, getting one last touch of her baby boy. She whispered, "How I wanted Kileo to meet Altair." The maid ran with the baby through the secret entrance. The maid ran, and ran as fast as she can to the new King.

"Good evening, dearest Queen," said Maria sarcastically. She glided down, wearing the darkest gown of the abyss and bloodlust lips. Her skin was an opaque white as if she was turned into a vampire. She was not the epitome of the sexuality of vampirism; she was the carnal embodiment of hatrd.

"Why are you doing this Maria?" Despite her weakened body, the Queen was still so beautiful compared to the madwoman facing her.

"If only you haven't come here, then you would have continued to live. But nooo, you were too greedy and came to my kingdom. Your existence was a bane in my ascension to the throne. Then you bore a stupid filth and… where's your other dirty trash?"

"He's dead!" The Queen cried out, acting to prevent Maria knowing the birth of her half-brother. "You are doing this because you're jealous!" Trying to ruin a kingdom because of jealousy, it was utterly petty and pathetic!

"Hmm, well at least he chose the smarter choice, but he was still trash. Don't worry, I will make your death the most painful." Maria laughed, pulling out the hidden potion from her gown. "Do you know what this is? It's a finely concocted toxic, just a few drops and it spreads throughout the body like a virus. It will feel like hell flames touching you without the barbaric smoke. I will gladly take care of the kingdom in your place, you commoner filth." Maria emptied the bottle on the Queen and said, "Sweet nightmares forever."

Lucy covered her ears to mute out all the screams the Queen made. She still covered them even when the Queen didn't make them anymore. "I couldn't save them, even when they made me their protector. I couldn't save anyone," said a foreign voice. Lucy turned to see a woman, a woman of unearthly beauty. Waves of emerald locks and clear silver eyes, she was dressed in a toga. "This is still not over. I will see you again once everything is over," said the woman, disappearing.

Another scene replayed, this time the aftermath of what the happened to the Queen. She dared not looked at what that poison did to the Queen. The only indication how horrible it was the new King was stopping Kileo from seeing her. "Stop, Kileo. I don't want you to see this," said the new King.

"No, I need to see this!"

"Guards, please take my daughter away and keep her out of here," said the father. Lucy saw the look in his eyes; he was haunted and torn apart as he bended his knees, wanting to talk close to his wife. "I am sorry; I couldn't let Kileo see you like this. It's too much for her, I… I don't know what to do anymore." He lightly touched her fingers, which immediately fell apart. "I can't get her away from the city; she really is stubborn. I guess there is a little of me inside of her. You raised our daughter; I wished I'd known how perfect she was. I know this is selfish of me to say, but I need her to be at my side to endure this. I kept your promise, Altair is hidden away. I gave your maid enough gold to last for generations. I trust your plan with Altair, and…I love you." He cried as the Queen's body turned into ashes. He clanged to the ashes, feeling as if his wife was still near him. "Why is this happening to me?"

The images changed again, they focused on Kileo and Yeman back in but instead of the happy times, it was a somber tension between the two. "Mum and my brother died, why them? Why did Mum die, why would anyone want to kill her? My little brother was barely born and he…he… he is not here anymore."

Yeman stood there, but he hugged her, his princess. He said, "I know this may not help, but I will be with you always, Kileo-hime." Kileo squeezed Yeman, desperately crying her heart out.

"What do you mean Maria is gone and took our treasure?" The King aroused from his throne as he looked at the former King and the advisor, Yeman's grandfather. The advisor bowed his head, but Lucy could still see the smile creeping on. Before anyone could answer, a guard barge into the throne room.

"Your Highness! A monster is attacking the town." After that scene, all following scene were chaotic. It was if something was messing up with the memories and their order. Then, the space around Lucy dissolved, releasing her from the sequence of memories, and she was back at the throne room with the mysterious woman earlier. But it wasn't the same throne room from reality; it was flooded and ruined with the woman at the center of all of it. The tall pillars before collapsed, the walls were leaking water, and no ceiling was present, just water pouring down on them.

"Now Stellar Mage, can you rescue me from the same monster that destroyed Aquild?" The monster that ate Lucy appeared before her.

* * *

The Captain was wandering onto a grave on top of a cliff after putting the children to rest after that disastrous event. "I am back again, my Queen. I think I did a mighty fine job with taking care of your orphanage." He had with him two glasses, a deliciously aged wine and a small rose. Drinking his glass, he poured another one to relax his nerves. He felt this will be the last time he could met with her like this. "Can you forgive me for putting Kileo in danger? I erased her memory of happiness with me, so I can bind her to _her._ Maria used _her_ like she did with all of us, our Aqua Maiden wanted to protect us. That's when I realized I can't do anything by myself, I was too ignorant," said the Captain as he poured wine in his Queen's glass.

"If I was only stronger and wiser, I could have prevented all of this from happening. I was just selfish and stupid to do anything useful. Even my magic wasn't like my father's who could have stopped _her _without sacrificing Kileo. My magic is only useful at binding objects into anything and putting it in a suspended animation, but at the cost of what. The cost was to erase my daughter's memory of me loving her that her memory only of me hated her; I can't even hug her anymore."

"If only I have realized Maria's obsession, I could have stopped everything from happening. Everything was my fault, if only I can just turn back time, I would have fixed everything. But even if did go back, I can't harm Maria. You understand don't you, that even with all the things she has done, she is still my daughter. Forgive me!"

He tried listening to the wing blowing throughout the cliff, as if trying to hear the whispers of his beloved. He sighed, "I think this will be my last time visiting you before I see you again. I can feel it; my bind magic to the crown where Maria is imprisoned is breaking, thus my premature immortality is fading away. There is nothing I do can now; I can only leave everything to those girls. But you know I feel they can do what I wasn't able to do and stop Maria, even if I lied to them about it being Yeman. As long as they stop that creature inside Maria, everything can be joyous again. But even then, can you wait for me for I am sure I will be judge harshly for my actions. I will need to earn that spot with you up there."

He looked beyond the grave; pass the flowers blooming orderly, the ocean roaring down below or the sky shifting to night. He saw a star. It reminded him how that star, just before night completely cloaked the heavens, appeared before them. "You know, I don't get why I looked over the horizon sometimes, or when I stay longer on my trips to other lands," said the Captain. "But if we had a son, I think Altair would be a great name for him." He had remembered he bonded him to crown, but he forgot the cost.

He sat there staring off to the distance, as if he would find a priceless and precious person out there.

* * *

Natsu was pissed. Not the annoyed matter, but the dangerously, prey hunting type, he was going to hurt those underground trading mages. They had the gall to taunt a poor Silver Key in front of him, if Lucy was here she would have already kicked their butts tenfold. That's why he is going to kick their butts a hundredfold.

Dashing into trouble, he quickly paralyzed two people with two swift kicks to the head. "You guys are going to be much easier to handle," said Natsu, gunning at the rest of the mages. Not wanting to lose to Natsu, Gray pounded through the mages to rival Natsu. Lisanna just watched as the Fire Slayer Mage and Ice-Maker Mage completed the mission without her raising her fingers. As mage after mage were defeated, Natsu didn't sense a powerful thunder spell being casted on him. But lucky for him, Lisanna saw and intercepted the spell with her Take Over ability, using a lighting conductor animal to derive the spell away.

"Thanks, Lisanna," said Natsu, While they were superior in skill, they didn't not exactly have the numbers like the underground trading mages have. It just pumped Gray and Natsu more as the odds were against them.

They are Fairy Tail mages; they are the masters of chaos.

All the weakling mages fell quicker than a simple flick of the hand. The brawl was too easy for both Natsu and Gray, too easy that they were becoming relaxed around the numerous mages. But as they were getting closer to completing their mission, a mysterious figure appeared before them. The figure was ready to attack the unaware mages with his magic.

* * *

"Can you save me from that monster that haunts the seas, Stellar Mage?" The puzzling woman appeared chained to a stone. Her toga was ripped into shreds, and her hands and legs were bruised. She said, "If you can defeat this monster, I will grant you the power that rivals the nature of the ocean." Lucy barely had the time to react against the water beast ramming towards her. She dodged, but the beast was able to nipped her leg. She held the scream, knowing no one was here with her.

The beast was nothing like she has seen before, but it was so similar to the monsters she faced before like Nirvana or that perverted doctor. It wasn't the razor-sharp fins, rows of bone-crushing teeth or skin-tearing scales that frighten Lucy the most, although those helped, quite a bit actually.

The eyes were horrifying.

Deep, endless reds staring at her, she felt weak under the sight of those hallows. The glare was fixed on her, even after dodging the monster's attacks. Lucy ran, tired from the dodging and trying to attempt her magick. Nothing was working for her at the moment, so she ran to where the woman was chained at.

The woman just smiled and said, "You are safe for now but soon the monster will detect you. My barrier will not hold on for long. If you can't stop it, then you will die." Lucy saw the symbols of the barrier coming closer. The rate the barrier was going, it will cover one being.

Then Lucy felt Spirit Magic around her and asked, "Are you a Spirit?"

"Yes, that seems right. I am a Spirit, and that monster was created by a powerful and majestic princess of this land. The monster has guarded me for many moons, can you show me your power that can release me from its spell." The woman seemed to dull in life as the monster continued to circle around the two of them.

"Then are you a victim of the Ptolemy War? Are you one of the rebelling Spirits?" The flooded room explored as reflections of images appeared on the surface of the water. Spirits fighting each other, their screams and sorrow embedded into her mind. Lucy saw young Spirits battling each other, their bloods staining the ground. The blood sipped deeply as mother Spirits walked, looking desperately for their young.

Defeated Spirits crying at the red despicable liquid forever on their hands, Lucy wanted to get away from it, but this was the Spirit's pain. As a Stellar Mage, it was her duty to know about the Spirits. But more importantly, this is the history of the Spirits, something inside her calls out for her to see what is happening.

"Yes, I am a victim of the Ptolemy War," said the woman strangely. "Many of my brethren were stained at the hands of man." From the first impression, the woman's demeanor changed. Her thoughts were cut off when a scene overtook the entire reflection of the water. The woman stood in the center of a pond with lilies and lotuses hovering gently.

"Do you really have to go? Why did you have to be involved with this cruel war?" The shadows of the trees blocked the face of male with her. Just the azure gems pierced the veil of darkness; the woman turned around and said, "You're going to leave me too, aren't you? Even after you saw what will happen to us if we also opposed the King!"

"It is not only about us! This will decide the fate of our kind! We must let the King know that those humans have no right to abuse us! Are we not the same as those humans? We have the same feelings and desires, but because of the King's law, we can't even defend ourselves from harm," said the cloaked figure. "I am not fighting for myself; I am fighting for the next generations of Spirits born after us. We cannot simply let our future and friends go to damnation."

"I…I don't know anymore," cried out the woman. Many, many, and many more days have passed that the once lily and lotus filled pond became dried and the plants withered, yet the woman still stood there waiting. She continued waiting even after the last of her own tears were gone. Once the sobbing was over, another type of crying resonated, "Why did this have to happen? Why? Please stay alive!" She was holding a body of the male from before, bleeding and scarred. It was a warzone, the King's forces gradually advancing towards her and her beloved. "If this is our future, then everything can vanish!" Pillars of water erupted between her and the army. In her anger, the water turned into blades slicing hordes of Spirits.

Then all the reflections went blank. The waters became that tranquil clear it was known for. No more images, no more sounds, and no more haunting echoes of those souls lost, the quiet rippling waters was just only left.

The silence was broken when the being roared. The roar had great force, pushing Lucy away from the Spirit and the protection of the barrier. "Stellar Mage, go you must defeat that monster. Protect me and you will have the power that rivals even the gods!" The Spirit laughed.

Without any warning, the great being launched towards Lucy again. Being nimble, Lucy dodged the beast again without taking damage this time. She repeated this as she had no other method, but it tired her quickly. She needed to get back to where that female Spirit was. She needed to find out more information about what exactly is she dealing with.

"If you are really a Spirit from the Ptolemy War, why do you have a contract with this nation?" The dormant water sprinkled alive like as the memories came back.

Torn clothing and bruises painted the woman, rising up from the ocean. Tightly holding her wounds, the woman set to walk the strip of land she saw. Even when she felt drained and heavy, she moved. She had to move, they were still after her. Her burning wounds didn't stop her from going to her destination, her freedom. It was the only chance she had from escaping her pursuers.

One. Step. More.

She couldn't breathe.

They were here.

They were going to take her away. She will live; she will fight to live.

"It's too late to run away," said a woman with a cloth covering her eyes and holding a scale. By her side, a man with scales and a fin pointed his dual guns at her. "You cannot run forever. Nothing you do will help against the wraith of the King."

She will not back down. She still has to survive this for _him. _"Fight me. I will win and I will escape from you, Libra."

"The only ones who can call me Libra are the King's Spirits. But you should have listen and just gave up early." The Spirit called Libra whispered towards her partner. Then Libra said, "This will be an easy victory. This will not take too long." The effect got to her, she felt anger at Libra.

It was not a fair clash. Throughout the entire battle, Libra was the dominant being. Libra kept reversing the woman's attacks. She felt the overwhelming presence of Libra. Libra was much stronger than her pitiful strength. "Im...impossible! How can you have so much power?"

"Unlike most Spirits, my power comes from fighting other Spirits. I am the Balance of the Spirits. If a Spirit has ever gone rogue like you, I will use the ability the King has given me to defeat all rogue Spirits. You cannot simply beat me; I am the strongest against other Spirits."

This is her fate? To be caged without fulfilling _his _dream, she can't be stop right now. She needs to move forward and to grant _their _dream together. She slammed her hand, violent waves rushed onto Libra.

Yet with one hand, Libra stopped the flow of water. "I am finish talking to, now for you to reside to your fate. Are you done with the sealing?" Her partner nodded. "Good, now this is our farewell, oh Spirit." A great energy spread, entrapping the woman in a frozen state. After the golden light left, her head was the only thing she could move. She saw her body turning to stone, quicker than any magick she saw before. After seconds, that was the last time she seen those two.

For Lucy, it felt forever staring at the void then she thought of the Spirit stuck in this for who knows how long. It chilled her that she didn't know more about the Spirits. She is Celestial Key Mage; she is a person who the Spirits bestowed their power. How can she be a proper Mage like her mother if she doesn't know her Spirits well enough? _'Is this how all other Spirits were trapped? To be lost in an endless space without anybody, without even the ounce of light, I can't accept this fate for the Spirits. I will save this Spirit if it's the last thing I do.' _

But soon enough, there was a ray of light piercing the veil of emptiness. The ray soon crumbled the emptiness like bricks, and then she saw a face. "Are you alright? See, I told you that I heard a voice."

"More importantly how did this person survive? The locals said this area was off-limits for a couple of years; we're the first ones to find this. If what they said is true, what is she, Altair what are you doing?"

For the first time, she found her voice and replied, "I am a Spirit. I hold the power that grants life to nature. The power to move the very seas lay out in front of you; I am a being that controls it." She felt her powers restrained, it must be because of the law the King passed so the Rebels will not get power without a human. Was this his plan? For them to be forced to partner with humans, so they will have access to their powers. The malicious humans that abused the Spirits, the cruelty they deal and disrespect they show. It was a devious plan, but if this was the only way to gain back her powers then she will become a servant again. "You are my new master. I am a Key of the All-seeing Waters."

"Nah, I don't want to be your master. I prefer just being your friend." It was that day; she found the other side of humans. The person who taught her about the caring and passionate characteristics of humanity was Altair. She didn't return to the realm of the Spirits not when her guilt overwhelm her, she was still satisfied that she had a good friend by her side. She gladly became the new guardian of the kingdom of her friend and accepted the new duty to Altair's family as the Aqua Maiden.

The memory vanished, and then Lucy released the breath she was holding. She sensed a shift between the two great beings; their auras seemed to have intensified between each other. "Stellar Mage, you must hurry! Come near me, I have figured a way to finally eliminate that monstrosity."

Yet, the great sea being blocked Lucy's way to that Spirit. She tried going to the Spirit again, but each time the being barricaded her. It was as if the monster was trying to stop her from going Spirit because it was protecting her. That was impossible right? That the Spirit said this thing was one guarding her years, then the beast should be the evil one. Then remembering the first words of the Spirit before, she looked at both.

As she stared into the eyes of the Spirit; they were emotionless like that of Maria's. She didn't notice this at first but after those memories have resurfaced, why wasn't the Spirit shed a tear of sadness? There was no pain or sorrow, just a smile plaster for all to see. Then her eyes glanced to the beast.

In that one look, she finally knew what is truly happening. She said, "I call upon the Key of Chained Maiden, guardian of the All-Seeing Waters. The Great Spirit that governs the very seas, I call to you. I feel your presence chained maiden, Andromeda. Reveal your true form."


	6. As the Sun Rises on the Seas

Arc 1: Caged Princess

Chapter 6:

As the Sun Rises on the Seas

Looking at that Spirit, Lucy's body froze. Jagged pieces of ice violated through her veins, she held her arms together to suppress the involuntary shakes. Not even a hint of sorrow graced the eyes of Spirit, Lucy thought it was weird when this was the Spirit's memories they were seeing. She looked away unable to take that pestering smile as if those memories meant nothing at all.

When she saw the eyes of the beast, she saw its soul. In that one look, she inhaled with its beautiful being. The eyes were not the same as before, they were clear and sincere. They are not the eyes of a monster, but the eyes of a caring person. Something changed with them, or was it her perception that was flawed in the beginning?

Whatever the reason, she was drowning inside the monstrous being's soul. She finally knew who this person was, a being of vast supremacy chained by the bonds of guilt. This was the real Spirit disguised as some sort of monster treated like a toy by some maniac master. A trigger went off in her head, as she recognized the name of the Spirit in front of her and heard, "Save me". What was weirder it was a song, sang by someone familiar flown through her memories, that made it all possible. It reminded Lucy of the spell Crux-oji-san taught of that calls the true form of Spirits. This was only used when Spirits were forced to submission. Now that she knew the true name of the Spirit she could use it.

She recited it, "I call upon the Key of Chained Maiden, guardian of the All-Seeing Waters. The Great Spirit that governs the very seas which gives me life, I humbly call onto you. From your name, I call your presence to come back, I heed you Chained Maiden, Andromeda. Reveal your true form!" The monster stopped, and slowly the monster's flesh vanished. However, it was not working completely as the some of the skin of the monster was retained. Something was fighting against her spell for the Spirit's true self. Then, she remember Crux-jiji told her that the spell will only work when she defeated the source.

"What are you doing? Why are you facing that monster?" The woman yelled out. "Come near me, forget that creature for now. Come here," demanded the woman, as she stood up from her throne.

"You can't trick me anymore. I know who the trapped Spirit here is really, and you are not her."

The woman laughed and said, "If my plan failed, then I have no more use of this glamour." The woman's form changed, turning into that of Maria. "But your plan to turn my monster back into a Spirit will fail. She is my object."

"You are not her master! If you were truly her owner then you would have understand her pain!" Why is it that every time she meets another Stellar Mage, they are cruel owners? This person reminded her of Angel, using Spirits for her personal greed. She will defend this Spirit. She said, "You were never hers to begin with. She told me to save her from you. And that is what I will do, defeat you and release Andromeda from your spell."

"How pleasant, you can't use your magick against me. This is my domain," said Maria, tittering. "It is my curse that made this place; you cannot simply use your fragile magick here." Her power over the domain made it useless for other mages to use their power as long as she willed it.

But Lucy smiled, knowing that Spirit Summoning takes different principles that don't apply to regular magic sealing. Without Andromeda constantly attacking her, Lucy was able to discreetly gather her magic and summoned her friend. "You seriously underestimate the power of Spirits. I will show you the strength that comes fighting with my friends! Door of the Lion, I open thee, Leo!" Loke appeared with his suit and spiky hair. He did not flirt with Lucy instead he was standing tall. Preparing for battle, he fixed his sleeves and rings. "Loke, I need your help."

Then, an enormous howl shattered the focus of the mages. It was the trapped Spirit, her form shifting to the scaly behemoth to a slender oceanic woman. Lucy saw the changing Spirit crawl towards to the impostor. The impostor laughed, "It seems your so-called brilliant plan is going to fail. This creature knows who its master is."

But Lucy knows why Andromeda is doing it; she is protecting her contract with Altair. She is still honoring the pact she made with a human, who didn't treat her like an object. It is that bond Lucy cherishes with her own Spirits. She will rescue this Spirit from her dreadful owner, "I understand you, Andromeda. Loke, please help her."

Loke nodded. His magic flared up, enough for the glaring blaze to light the entire place. Lucy already closed her eyes, as the massive flash lit the place in seconds. Using the whip Lucy got from Virgo, she extended it, hurling it towards Maria and restraining her. With all her might, she threw Maria across the room, making it owner versus owner and Spirit versus Spirit. Loke blocked Andromeda from coming anyway near Lucy and Maria.

"Here and now, I am going to make you pay," said Lucy, as she snapped the whip to the ground. She never thought she would be actually fighting this kind of battle when she thought about trying to find other Keys. She fantasized about just talking to other people or Sprits to help her get stronger. However, there was no way to avoid this, only she can do now was to fight. She had to finish this battle fast as she didn't know how long Loke could keep Andromeda from protecting Maria. Just beyond Maria, the throne magically appeared as if the chair was attached to Maria.

Maria snickered, "Defeat? You are hilarious. You can't harm me in my world…" She stopped her laugh as she sensed her own throne was behind her. Her pride made her magic react by placing her loved dream behind her.

"Since you love that grand chair of yours, you can have it in pieces." Lucy yelled out, stringing the whip towards the stone stool with enough force. She feared Maria would redirect her attack. But Maria couldn't touch the whip as it passed through her, like a hallow shell. Whatever happened, Lucy smirked as the whip slammed onto the object, cracking a small piece.

"I order to stop what you are doing. You don't know what you doing; you are going to waste my dream." Lucy tuned out Maria's voice. Lucy repeated the process as Maria's form was diminishing away. Her last swing finally shattered the piece of stone. "You will pay for this insult, I will get my revenge," hissed out Maria. Maria catapulted to Lucy, changing into a demonic form of a spider. She was about to reach but her image started to finally disappear, going transparent by the second. Maria vanished, leaving no trace of her existence but the ruined throne.

Lucy relaxed that she was finally done with Maria. Everything was sort of making sense now with the images before.

"Thank you, Great Celestial Mage," said the familiar voice from before during the memories. Lucy turned around, seeing the true Spirit back to her real form. Even though Lucy knew how the Spirit looked, there was this quality about the Spirit that Lucy left speechless. Andromeda turned towards Loke who smiled fondly and said, "Thank you, Little Lion." She remembered him as the sweet, small grandson of her generation's Leo. His hair stood up and with his eyes, both females felt the strangling touch of a winter storm.

"Don't call me that name! You have no right. I am the Leo of the Spirits, not a child you remember. I didn't help you because I wanted to. Lucy is my master, she asked me for help." Without warning, Loke turned his back and asked for his gate to be closed.

Lucy granted his wish, but some doubts about her journey seeped in. _'Is this really the right way to get stronger? Will this sort of reaction happen again between them?' _Lucy slapped herself to get rid of these ideas.

Moments passed, silence creeping between the two. Without really reflecting on it, Lucy voiced a thought running since the time of the first image and said, "How were you able to survive the human world for so long?" She wanted to know how a Spirit could have survived in the human world for so long before her contract.

"Seeing as we have time until the curse completely disappears, I will answer your question." Lucy didn't say anything, intending for Andromeda to continue with her explanation. "We are beings made of magic, that is why we cannot die of normal means. Our magic is linked with the Celestial World. It is through our gates, think of them as bridges between the Earthland and Celestial World; we can be supplied by our magic with the help of you, stellar mages. I was never really cut off from my connection during my stay in the Earthland. The seal I was placed in before becoming the guardian of Aquild, it was the thing that feed magic through my gate."

"So that means you visited the Celestial World after being unsealed?"

When Lucy asked, Andromeda's expression faltered. She said resignedly, "No." Her reaction wasn't what Lucy expected. There was no way for a Spirit even with an owner to last that long without going back. "It's the seal." Andromeda said as if reading Lucy's mind, "The seal… my seal changed its form, turning into a necklace. The King was generous enough giving us these seals. I never once went back to my world." The expression on Andromeda's face was something Lucy could identified with: longing, affection, and guilt.

Then, Lucy saw the necklace, a white, shimmering necklace with an emblem; a figure of a woman whose arms crossed in front with chains. Lucy was about to ask why but shaking erupted out of nowhere. As Lucy tried to get her bearing straight, Andromeda grabbed her hand. "The curse is finally crumbling; we soon have to face Maria. I cannot become your Spirit yet without saving Lord Altair's home. Aquild is priceless to Lord Altair."

As the cursed dispensed, Lucy recovered from the shaking. In front of her was Maria, wounds scarring her face, and Juvia, with a shining lance.

* * *

'_Juvia couldn't believe her eyes. Lucy-san ran and, and, and that monster ate Lucy-san!' _Juvia froze, horrified at the fate of her friend. She just couldn't believe it; Lucy-san died! And that mad person had the right, the honest gall, to laugh at her friend. She dug her nails to ease herself, so she would not be afraid of that lunatic. But even with her magic she couldn't pass the webby defense of Maria, whose spiders littered the place. With just a wave of her hand, the spiders reacted with their attack, spinning and biting Juvia.

She felt the bites, astonished that her watery body didn't faze the spiders off. Slamming down on the critters with her magick, she ran towards the moat. She didn't fear the monster; it was still as if there was something going on within it. She didn't care about the monster; all her thoughts were focused on that laughing maniac. For revenge! She had never had this kind of reaction coursing through her veins; it gave her more power.

She twisted her clothes as she tried to feel again how she summoned water not from her body. She said, "This is too much. Too much!" Concentrating the magic in her body, she gathered all the still liquid around her, creating and summoning forth a tidal wave. But, it didn't work because it did not have any effect against Maria, even with the strength of water. Puddles and stains of fluid lay before the fortress, with its lord behind it laughing.

Maria sneered at Juvia. "Why are you even trying to accomplish? With your power, you will never even past my barrier." Snapping her fingers, the nasty insects swarmed and shot their sticky ooze. The webs combine, with enough force of a rhinoceros, smashing Juvia onto the top of the throne.

She scream, feeling such a pain for the first time in her life. Struggling against fainting, Juvia weakly stood on her knees. She spat out, "I thought you wanted to become queen. Then, why are you not protecting your throne?"

"Yes, I could just be the Queen of Aquild, but can't you see what will happen if I succeed with this ritual? I will have an immortal body, timeless youth, and lasting power. I can become greater than any Queen, so why do I need to be in one seat of power when I will be the greatest power in the world."

The uneasiness intensified as Juvia feared what will happen to everyone. Juvia yelled out, "Too much, too much." Images of Lucy appeared; she thought it can't happen to everyone. "I will protect them, I will protect my family!" Her feelings resonated with magic and an explosion materialized.

But it wasn't Juvia's magic at work. It was something more ancient.

Waves of magic alien from her were released from the explosion. The once pillar behind the throne ruined, and a lance, with a crescent blade and two prongs on the side, was floating above her, magic flowing from it. It was calling out to her, she feathery caress the body. The lance immediately took hold of her, she was almost consumed by the magic the lance had. But the thoughts of her friends, it seized to the small reason Juvia had. Enough for her to control the lance, she aimed the weapon at Maria. She let the raging magic loose and her magic, releasing a wave of destructive water cannoned at Maria.

Maria, with all her magical ability, couldn't fully stop the powerful magic. Infuriated at being pushed back by the novice, Maria called forth her greater level magic spell. Before she was able to let loose her terrible magic, a thunderous roar interrupted her concentration. Looking at her adorable monster, her anger spiked as she saw her pet turning into stone. Little by little, her pet was trembling and it become apparent that it was crumbling. Blocks after blocks of stone fell down, breaking the surface of the moat. Two figures shot out of the monster, Maria was surprise that Andromeda was standing next to that peasant. "Spirit, what are you doing over there? I command you to come over this side right now."

Seeing Andromeda twitching, Lucy had to put a stop to it, "Andromeda, stop. Remember what you promise Altair, this would not be what he wanted for his kingdom."

"What would you know? You, who do not even live in Aquild or know my ancestor Altair, know what is good for the kingdom. You could be the very force that destroys Aquild. I, on the other hand, have seen what is good."

"He cared for Andromeda! In the memories, I saw him smiling and wanting to be friends with her. Such a person, he wouldn't want something that his friend would regret for her life. If you destroy Aquild, Andromeda would have too much guilt. If you truly care for Aquild, stop this madness," said Lucy. She almost broke down, but she held on. She looked over at Andromeda to see her determined and not backing down.

Maria barely reacted to Lucy's speech. She declared, "No. I will not stop this ritual. In order for my magnificent dream to succeed, this homunculus will be needed. I will do everything in order to achieve it; I am done talking with you. Emerge, black hellion, devour your caged prey, using my blood as a chain, I drag you from hell." Before anyone else was aware, Maria cut her arm. The slick crimson liquid ran down, and the limb carelessly hit the ground. The liquid turned black and boiling like a lava pond. Then, a black abyss appeared right in the middle, and eight legs spot from the center. The creature was bigger than the other spider monster before. It opened its mouth, letting out webs at the intruders its mistress wanted gone.

Lucy's hand responded and she said, "Open! Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius," she finished as she dodged bullets of web. Already ready with his bow, Sagittarius fired the counterattack. But the hellion breezy swung his fore legs, and the arrows had no effect. It was just Lucy and Sagittarius, as Juvia was resting, evading the ammunition from the spider; however fortunately for them, Maria was not participating with the bombardment. "Please, Andromeda, I need your help," cried out Lucy.

The Spirit of the sea nodded by weaving her hands in intricate movements, the water from the moat seemed to dance. When the hellion was about to strike with its legs, Andromeda used the dancing water to redirect the motions of the hellion's attacks. More elaborate maneuvers, lacing and stringing layers and layers of water forming a spherical barrier, Andromeda trapped the hellion in a sphere of water. Maria glared and sneered, "So are you really breaking your contract with Aquild? Is that really your pride as a Spirit, you should have been wiser when picking who will win in the end? Be gone from my sight now, and I will forgive this minor treason."

Andromeda bit her lips; everything was much easier in her head. But reality settled in, even without a contract with Maria, she was still in her servitude with Altair's family. She stepped forward until warmness on her wrist stopped her. She turned around to see the other mage, holding her hands. There was something familiar about this woman and seeing the royal lance of Altair, Andromeda's eyes widened.

"No, she is not going anyway," said Juvia. She firmly placed her free hand on the Spirit. Her breathing eased, and she was able to stand on her feet without the help from the lance. It seemed the lance allowed her to control water not from her body better and it was effortlessly increased her magick levels when she attacked. She wobbled, her legs giving way until the Spirit caught her.

"Princess, are you well?" Andromeda automatic said, and quickly shut her eyes as she repeated what she said. Andromeda was not wrong. This woman was an heir to the royal Aquild throne, if it was still there. She felt the power of Altair's magic running deep inside. The lance resonating with the cerulean hair girl was the first sign of the Altair's magic, Andromeda released a sigh.

Juvia felt suffocated at the concentrated gaze Maria was putting on her. "That harlot she lied to me," Maria accused, "So that dirty concubine dared play games with me. No matter I will destroy you existence. Strumpet, I will send you where your ancestor is."

Without anything stopping her, Maria invoked a higher spell and cut off her other arm using her spiders. She chanted, "From the seeds of the black widow, I call on the lady of the evening, her poison run deep. I give blood and prey, so rise from your grave and do my bidding. Great beast hellion, I will drag the lady of venom from her grave." The scarlet fluids of live spilled on the floor, quickly concatenating on the shadows. Moving as if the shadows were alive, it attacked Maria's hellion. Piercing and clawing, the shadows feasted on the sacrificial lamb dragging it back to the abyss. Replacing it was something more terrifying, a humongous body spikes littering and toxic fumes release with every breath it took.

The Fairy Tail mages widened their eyes at the scope of the monster. They were already exhausted from fighting the smaller beast, now they have to fight something so much larger. But, they wouldn't quit just because something was more powerful than them was there. Gearing up, Lucy summoned Gemini, then Gemi and Mini transformed into Lucy, summoning Scorpio and Taurus. With Taurus, Scorpio and Sagittarius, the Lucy began her counterattack.

The hellion stood unfazed at the amount of people going to attack it. In one lethal sweep, the attacker Spirits were blown away. The massive legs, not even hitting them, gathered the wind and pushed them forward. Sagittarius, being the first to recover, shot his arrows displaying his skills as a master archer. Waves of arrows rained on monstrous beast, but the hellion shrugged it off. It reacted by turning around, its spinneret facing them, and spread crimson webs on them. But Andromeda with her quick movements, she unleashed the power of the moat.

Clouds of vapor appeared as the fiery silk touched the surface of the water. Using the cover of stream, Taurus roared, bringing up his axe like a bat and hitting a homerun on the spider's spinneret. Its face violently tried to bit Taurus but Scorpio gathered enough sand to burst it. In that splint second, Sagittarius shot arrows, penetrating the eyes.

Maria released more of her power as the Spirits focused on the hellion. She rapidly summoned little contaminated spiders on the Spirits. The spiders distracted their attention and the hellion used the opportunity shoot more crimson webs on them. Although majority of the webs missed, the some made the Spirits feel like they caught an inferno on their flesh.

Andromeda called forth bubbles of water to help the fighter Spirits cleanse the webs. Lucy quickly called Aries who used her wool magic to relax the mars the webs caused. Lucy knew they have little time as the peak of the red moon was near and she only had enough magic for one more summon. She looked at Aries who was not going back to the Celestial World. With the combined magic of Andromeda and Aries, the spiders were quickly defeated but the hellion stood unimpressed. The transformation Gemini had evaporated, but like Aries they still wanted to fight. Lucy let out her Fleuve d'étoiles and fought with her Spirits. They were just enough to hold off both Maria and her hellion.

Knowing they only had one chance, Juvia transformed into her water form amazed that the lance was still in her grip. Before when she transform, only her clothes were turned into water and nothing else. It was as if the lance was alive, syncing with her and merging to fit with her. Feeling herself lose control once again, she let the feeling washed all over her. Her eyes turned cerulean and warmness surged around her; she let loose her power on the hellion. With the strength of a comet, Juvia yelled, "Great Divine Water Slice," the water focused at one point and sliced the hellion.

It mutilated the hellion. The water disappeared leaving only the torn body to fell apart. Without her hellion, Maria was alone. "It does not matter if you tear down my hellion. I am a queen I will not lose to you. Unfortunately, the seal that binds my power is finally dead, so now I can release why people feared and anticipated my ascension." She bend down and without hesitation, her body enunciated a sickly purple glow. She bent her head to absorb the remains of the hellion. Like an undying creature, the remains reattached themselves onto Maria growing back her arms. Her final appearance was like a lich queen, the darkest black and pale purple adored her features. She did not seem fatigued at all; she was presented like a perfect queen.

Lucy and Juvia were tired. Their magic exhausted. Their body were stringing, burning and sweating. They could just not believe how much magic Maria had in her body. "How does it feel? Nothing you do now will be enough," said Maria in a deeper, sinister voice. "Witness my new birth! Hail and praise my name to the heavens. I will rule this kingdom and all its pathetic citizens. They will bow to my grace and beauty." Nothing even lifting her arms, Maria's energy assembled around her and she shot the compressed energy towards the group.

They crashed on the moat where the fallen monster crumbled at. The sharp edges of the pieces of the monster scarred their skins. Breathing for air, they saw Maria paying attention to her ritual. She circled the servant like a mother. But her movements were impatient, her arms folded with her fingers tapping against them. Bright crimson light filled the room. Everything was illuminated by the bloody light of the moon.

Maria smiled.

Delicately dropping acute amounts of blood on the written spells, her pilgrimage around the ritual circle was careful. The blood seeped, conforming to all the scripts, towards the center where the servant's body laid. The carnage liquid finally reached the body, the morphing body exploded with a grotesque arrangement. The bodies sealed in it were gushing out before long five enormous flowers emerged out. The flowers swiftly blossom revealing human limbs and all the blood flew, forming an outline of a human figure.

The humanistic body parts slowly attached to the outline. Arms, legs, body were assembled. "Now, my perfect vessel is nearly complete. One more part and it will be a masterpiece. My beauty will make it become a creation of the higher power. I can finally leave this filth's body," said Maria as she opened her mouth. The drenched mages gasped as a spider spout from Maria's mouth. The body was that of a spider, the head was that of Maria's. Leaving the body, the body changed as the metal mane turned into ebony curls.

Lucy had only one more chance to disrupt the ritual before the spider reached the newly constructed body. Slamming Aquarius key on the water drained the rest of her magic reserve. The mermaid materialized, and using her urn she captured the water of the moat. So just before Maria's head finally reached its destination, Aquarius released the captured moat. With the strength of a hurricane, it laid to waste on Maria. Andromeda knew it was not enough to stop the ritual. Using her control over water, she purified the water making it so tainted objects erase when touched.

Maria tried vainly to stop the torrent but all was for none. Her long awaited revival to the world was not going to be washed away by some lousy mages! She was not going to let this happen to her. There was nothing she could do as the scripts were being vaporized when the water surrounded her ritual.

She will not become a caged again. She will not be stuck in endless eternity without even the shed of light. She will not go back to that place again she will not be there again. She will be free, she will conquer the world; she will be the one who will rule the universe.

She looked how almost complete her dream was going to be. She would not let it go to ruin. She will have to forgo that sweet nectar of life in exchange with being able to escape with her dream. She will become one with that an imperfect body but it would let her live. Speeding to the center of the shoulders, the spider parts of the Maria's head attached it onto before the water blast fully washed away the body.

The mages looked on as the currents devoured Maria with her new body to the ocean. They could not believe they survive that ordeal. All the summoned Spirits went back as they depleted enough of their energy, and they did not question why Lucy had a different Spirit with them. Lucy felt her heart rise but an unsettling feeling was gathering around her stomach at how much tired she was. It was a different feeling she had when she was with Natsu. As if without Natsu there with her, she knew she would not last long in any battle. She clutched her clothes at how dependent she is with Natsu. _'I haven't gotten stronger!'_

She bit down hard on her teeth. "Lucy-san, w-we won…?" said Juvia breathlessly. Juvia wanted to faint right there from exhaustion but there were too much questions for her to rest. "Lucy, is that a new Spirit?"

Lucy had to laugh the negative feelings cleansed from her body. She said, "Juvia, I want to meet Andromeda. She is a water Spirit trapped inside that monster from before."

Juvia turned to the Spirit and queried, "Why did you call me, Princess?" Before Andromeda could answer, a gasp of air caught their attention. The previous host to Maria finally woke up from Maria's possession. The woman tentatively stood up, only to fall to her knees. She looked around to see what happened and met the eyes of the onlookers. Lucy and Andromeda called out the name of the woman with black curls and amethyst eyes.

Confusion was written on her face, Kileo did not recall who these people were. But as she looked Andromeda, her memories started coming back. Kileo said, "Andromeda, y-you are Grandfather's Spirit? What happened," she gasped, "with Maria and Yeman? How's father? Is he doing well? Has the calamity been averted? Is everyone in town doing well? Do you know who caused the calamity?"

Lying to Kileo would not help, so Andromeda said the truth. "Princess Kileo, Maria was the one caused the calamity," said Andromeda waiting for a reaction from Kileo. Kileo did not look bothered, so Andromeda continued to say, "I do not know the rest as I was the monster."

"What do you mean," said Kileo, finally looking at the others, "I'm sorry, I did not catch your names." Lucy and Juvia said their names to Kileo.

"Maria casted a spell on me when she ordered me to attack the town," said Andromeda, at last, revealing what happen before everything happened. "She summoned me after stealing my key from the former King. Since I was not really in a contract with him, but with the royal family of Altair, she called forth my being. She ordered I destroy the town but it contradicts my contract with Altair to protect his kingdom. The two conflicting orders almost caused me to lose my mind, and then Maria cast her curse to transform and cage me into the monster that attacked the town."

"I was able to release her from the curse when I, also, got trapped,' interrupted Lucy. Lucy did not know what else was she suppose to say. Was she supposed to tell them it has been 300 years since that event? She stared into the eyes of Andromeda able to convey her message because Andromeda answered, "Princess Kileo, it has been a very long time since both of us were sealed."

Kileo said, "How long exactly?"

"It has been 300 years," said Lucy braving on, "Your royal kingdom is no more. It is just a regular town now." Lucy stopped, seeing the Kileo so silent.

"Mum's beloved…" Kileo halted seeing the famed lance of the kingdom in the hands of the blue adored mage. She needed to latched on something familiar. "Excuse me, but can I ask why you have that lance?"

Andromeda knew there is nothing further denying the truth to Kileo. She said, "Juvia is an heir to the throne of Aquild." Kileo stared at Andromeda, thinking how both Maria and she never had children. Her eyes widen when Andromeda said, "She is a child through your younger brother Altair."

"Are you sure," said Kileo uncertainly. The Spirit nodded, and Kileo ran hugging Juvia tight. For Kileo, it transcended time, and it engraved in her mind that her brother had lived. Juvia was the living proof her brother had a life. For Juvia, it mesmerized her that a complete stranger just hugged her. For the two, it was just that moment of time was for them.

It was interrupted when Kileo's memories started coming back faster. She remembered her father's gentle arms hugging her, his deep velvet voice calling her name, and how father taught her sealing magic. "Andromeda, do you know what happen with my father?"

Andromeda was surprise Kileo asked of her. She even knew humans do not last for centuries. But the Kileo's request was granted, Andromeda searched through the water participles for Kileo's father. She found him alive but soon to be dying. "I found where your father is. Do you want to go there?"

Sensing the Spirit's solemn tone, Kileo knew it won't be long. "Please take us all there, Andromeda." The mages were amazed at how much power the Spirit as Andromeda used magic to wrap them in water. Then like a flash, the four of them appeared at a majestic cliff where they saw the outline of the Captain sitting near a grave. But instead of the bulky back of the old Captain, it was a fitting strong statue. The girls figured it was from tiredness, instead of transformation magic.

Kileo cried out, "Father!" Lucy and Juvia blushed when the person with Captain's clothes turned out to be a handsome fellow. The two were related to each other, and their looks were too similar. The Captain saw how successful the two mages were, and he had no regrets passing over now. Kileo said, "I know we do not have much time." She just tightened her hold on the Captain.

The Captain felt the consequences of his longevity. He knew there was no more time left, but he still had something he needed to do. "Kileo," said the Captain, handing her the story he was reading to the children, "This was your favorite story." He whispered in her ears something scared to her core, "The adviser Yeman you thought was caring, he was the real mastermind behind Maria's plan. If both adviser Yeman and Maria are to meet again, they will run amok." Adviser Yeman was the grandfather of Little Yeman, but why was her father talking about Adviser Yeman as if he was still alive?

Something in her father's eyes scared her. He reluctantly said out loud, "He completed the ritual Maria planned to do." She did not know what ritual Maria planned to do, but the collective intakes of breath did not sound so good. He was about to say something more, except rough coughing emerged from him. "His magic is dangerous," he said before more extreme coughing made him stop. He memorized Kileo's face by touching it and going over the every small detail. "I lived a good life. I want the same for you, Kileo." No more words would come out of the Captain's mouth. His body turned into ashes and scattered when the wind came like the same with his beloved wife. Kileo held the book, the last link to her father.

"I will not cry," said Kileo, "My father would not want me to cry. Both he and I knew what was to come, and he handed me my favorite story. I am happy to see him one more time with my regain memories. You know this story right, Andromeda?"

She began reading, "The scarlet moon rose to the dark-velvet sky. Her bleeding arms wrapped in death's cloth descended on land. Usually her arms glowed bright, lighting the way for travelers in the night. But right now, the streets were dark, no soft light, gentle light guiding lost travelers to their destination. Souls of the dead were lost to their salvation as the crimson light would not guide them there. She stared at the distance to the horizon, hoping tomorrow would not come. She knew what tomorrow would bring, and she with the sky would shed tears."

"She wanted to stop the dance she did through the night. She was bounded to do it even today, to bring the new day. Why, why she would ask herself. Why, why the thoughts stayed with her as she twirled with no one to catch her. No hands to touch her, to comfort her, and nobody to save her from her inevitable descend to the surface. She would shed tears as she got closer to the horizon."

"She did not want her corrupt light to spread throughout the world, but there was no chance for her to stop the flow of fate. She would continue to rise again, where regret, despair and death have assembled. Their claws of darkness wrapping in her flesh, and she carried them trough the land. There was nothing she could do as she saw all the innocent bystanders lost themselves. Tomorrow would be the same, tomorrow would be worst, and the tomorrow would be the endless nightmare. There was nothing she could do. Everything was lost."

"She got nearer to the horizon she felt warmness filled her being. She gazed onto the other side, and there she saw the one thing that could dispel the vile darkness around her. His golden rays touching her skin as she descends back gave her meaning. She knew the grim tomorrow will be well when he was there shining onto the world. She would go to sleep blissfully."

Kileo said, "I understand my father's meaning. I will not cry out of sadness but of happiness." She finally let down her tears. They stayed the way they were until Kileo calmed down. When she did, Lucy and Juvia guided all of them back to the orphanage. Lucy and Juvia were baffled; however, they felt they were forgetting something.

Everyone retired to their own rooms that the matron of the orphanage lent to them. She was the primary caretaker of those children when the Captain was gone. She saw the book and the girl holding it, and she knew the Captain had gone to the next journey.

Lucy collapsed on the bed, sinking into the feathery and silky cushions. She wanted to close her eyes, but a presence stopped her. She saw Andromeda gracefully sitting on the corner of the bed. Andromeda said, "Lucy, thank you for helping. Without Juvia and you, Altair's beloved place would have been ruined by his own blood. So I thank you."

"It's fine. I am a Celestial Mage, and I cannot pretend to overlook a Spirit's plea," admitted Lucy.

Andromeda gently smiled and said, "Lucy, I have a request. I want to form a contract with you." Bewilderment surfaced on Lucy's face. "I have already asked Kileo, and she said to follow my heart. I have fulfilled Altair's wish, and I want to travel the world to search for my husband." Lucy nodded, and in her hands was the necklace Andromeda owned.

Lucy went to take a shower, and she felt the warm water wash over her body. She thought about Andromeda when she said husband, the joy and delight in her looks remind her of Natsu's smiles and laughter. The more she thought of Natsu the more the water heated up. The water heated almost the temperature of Natsu, and she relished at the warmness. It surrounded her, invading her senses, and she faded back to life's mystery.

* * *

Natsu hummed as he walked to Lucy's house. The mission they had went off without a hitch. At first, the coward boss appeared behind them and almost attacked them. It was thanks to him, and his sense of smell they were able to get away relatively easy. They proceeded to beat everyone up, and then get their rewards. The silver key that gang member, instead of going back to the Celestial World, he asked Natsu to take him.

Natsu thought when Lucy goes come back and he thought of her smile. He would give it to her when he saw her again.

Natsu collapsed on Lucy's bed, sinking into the soft and sleek beddings. He closed his eyes, smelling the lingering aroma of Lucy's being. There was a scent he could not place, but it was fragrance of the sweetest nectar. He wanted more, and he wanted it just for himself. He craved to have his own scent mixed with that fragrance. His desire and his instincts united. In that moment, he too faded back to life's mystery.

* * *

In the calmness, the vanquished Maria was still alive. She clawed her way to the rocky edges of Aquild. She could not believe her plans were interred by two measly mages. Her body was not perfect, and she hated it. The spiders were fixing her wounds, but if she had her perfect body there would not be any spiders needed. She was going to have her revenge against those two mages.

She released poisonous spiders when she felt two presences near her. She saw two teenagers, a red hair boy and brunette girl. She heard the boy said, "Hiya, Maria. Ya looking quite bad. Ya need some help?"

The girl said, "Kamui, stop playing around. We need to go back to headquarters soon."

Kamui replied back, "I know that, Emi-chan. I am asking Maria to join us." Maria hissed at them. "You know, since the sistarz have Andromeda now our group is going to go after them. Ya got beat so bad that ya would want revenge no? Ya can join us to have an opportunity for ya revenge."

Revenge! She will rise above over this weakness and inferior body. She will have her dream.


	7. Door to the Abyss

Arc 2: The Desert Hunter

Chapter 7:

Door to the Abyss

No light from the moon penetrated the darken room, and not even rats who feast during the night was lurking. No sound could penetrate that stillness, and no sound could escape from the stillness. Specters would not witness the wreckage Lucy was going through.

She struggled on the bed, breathing hard and sweating profusely. The skin sleeked with sweat, the hair shattered throughout the bed, and the body twitched uneasiness. She gasped as she felt waking up to reality, and slowly covered her eyes. "It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare," chanted Lucy, "there is no way the whole guild would be ruined. Everyone there is strong, and there is no way for them to lose."

Flashes of the nightmare appeared before her. Darkness surrounded the guild, and it spread capturing all the guild members. It dragged each one of them into an abyss. Only a few were left including Juvia, Levy and her team, but it was not safe for them. The monsters emerged from the darkness, and the monsters attacked the survivors. She saw her friends died, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was too weak to stop the darkness.

She had been having this recurring nightmare for the past months. It nearly drove her insane as to why she was having this dream. Does that mean she subconsciously would harm her friends, or was it because there was massive event was going to happen? All she knew was she did not want her guild to suffer, so she will get stronger to stop the darkness from her nightmare. Why did she have to suffer like this?

But she could not fall back to sleep until she thought of Lyra. She quickly summoned her using the Key of Lyre. "Luc-che. You never summon me anymore. It makes me sad," said Lyra, "Chu going to summon me more from now on." The brightness from the Spirit made the shadows of the room fade back. More light was let in the room, and Lucy could clearly see that the darkness did not overtake anything.

Having Lyra there was a beacon of hope in Lucy's distress. Then, Lucy said, "Lyra, our contract states I can only summon you three times a month."

Lyra just smiled and said, "Of course that was when you first summon me. But now, your magic levels have increase so you can summon me more." Lyra danced around and played slightly with her harp. Then Lyra said, "Lucy, you gotten stronger, so you shouldn't doubt yourself." Lucy was about to say what she meant by that when Lyra interrupted her, "By the way, did you know Lucy that Andromeda is in a trial right now?"

"A trial? Why? What did Andromeda do wrong?" The images of the Ptolemy War from Andromeda's memory reappear in her head. "What will happen to her? It is my fault that I suggested she go back."

"Lucy, don't worry. It is all a formality really. Anyway, what song would you like me to play? I know something cheerful is better here," said Lyra. She prepared her harp for the song.

* * *

Andromeda wanted to cry. She was finally back to her home, her birthplace.

She wanted to lie down and weep. But before she could, a handful of Spirits appeared before her. The leader of Spirits was a fair looking man. "Under the orders of his Highness, the King, we are to escort you to your trial." She thought they were going to arrest her, but instead two men and the leader helped her get up while the rest of them disappeared.

She was not treated like a prisoner, but the feeling she got as they got closer to the domain of the King made her feel like a criminal. She was returning not as a victim of the Ptolemy War, but as a rebel.

She was still marveled at the city before the castle. Hundreds, no thousands of Spirits flooding the streets of the city doing their daily activities, everything it seemed was back before the war. No Spirit, no Rebels or Royal King Spirits or Neutrals, would be walking in the streets broadly or clustering in groups of laughing Spirits during those dark days she grew wary of. She was happy that the Celestial World forgot about that horrible war she partook in, even if Spirits had forgotten the reason the Rebels wanted to split from the King.

She stayed quiet, but it did not stop her shock when she saw the castle. She was still impressed by the castle which held the most powerful beings in the Celestial World in its walls. The towering doors were still there even when she was a youngling. The eternal castle still stood there despite the changing landscape around it and millennium years in the world. She shivered at how that castle made her feel at home.

The doors opened, and they traveled, instead of the throne room, to the courtroom. She was still silent when they finally arrived. The courtroom was filled with all types of Spirits from the low-tier Spirits to the high-tier Spirits, and the most surprising was behind the King, the other Spirits that maintain the Celestial World were present behind a veil that masked their appearance. It dawned to her; she might not have her happily ever after. Despite whatever happened, she was at least glad she saved her beloved master's city. Her escorts led her to the center of the room. Being surrounded by Spirits of varies appearances and powers almost overwhelm her, but she needed to stay firm.

"Silence," said a Spirit adored with a judge outfit. Judging by the command of the Spirit and attitude, the Spirit was an Octans Spirit. Octans said, "We are presented here to judge a Spirit, Andromeda, who during the Ptolemy War rebelled against the King. Her actions had led to the rest of many Spirits and in turn was sealed Libra and Pisces. The actions of one foolish mortal caused the seal to be erased, but the new laws of the Celestial World for the rebels of his Highness forced this Spirit to be in a pact with the mortal. Due to another foolish mortal, this Spirit caused the collapse of a mortal kingdom that stood for centuries. But in her credit, she helped a young Celestial Mage stopping a madwoman from reaching immortality and causing another collapse of the human realm." Octans summed up the points of Andromeda's life. She wanted to speak out that the summary was not like her life. She experienced more things in the human world than what that summary seemed to tell.

"Before letting his Highness, the King, his verdict, we will hear the testimonies of several Spirits that was in contact with this Spirit. The first is a Spirit who was mutilated when Andromeda went berserk." She saw the Spirit walking up to the stand and knew who he was. It was the Corvus who like her was in charge of the children, the heirs of the high-tier Spirits.

"I am from the Corvus clan and the former clan leader. One of my duties as the leader of my clan was I was in charge of the teaching and guarding heirs that will receive the title Keys." Octans stopped to explain that title Keys to those born after the Ptolemy War what the term was. Octans was stating how having few Keys representing the clan, the more prestige the clan was. And the title Keys were the representative of the clan of Spirits. Before the start of the Ptolemy War, the Golden Key and Silver Key system was not established and Keys were the same color through all the clans. After the war, the highest serving clans that helped the King in the Ptolemy War were gifted with Golden Keys. Other high ranking clans were given with several Silver Keys, while the lower clans were given multiple Silver Keys. "Her role was the same. But after her husband rebel, she soon followed and eliminated the squad I was assigned to and the surrounding squads before escaping to the human world."

The Corvus stepped down from the stand, and another Spirit bearing scales stepped onto the stand. "I am now presenting the previous Libra, the daughter granted to the heroine Libra, who captured Andromeda, by the Celestial World," said Octans.

"I was born when my mother was given the title Key for our clan, and her mission become to hunt down the vicious Rebels. She did it successfully, and she raised me to protect his Highness. His Highness is generous for any Rebel to have a trial is a leniency of his Highness, and, like my mother before me I will protect his Highness from anything." Andromeda felt the glares the Spirits were giving. She knew where they were coming from; she knew no one will listen to her story. It might be the end of her, but at least she came back…

"Now, we will hear the words of some Golden Keys." Then she saw them, all of Lucy's Keys were on the floor. Leo, Virgo, Aquarius, Taurus, Scorpio, Gemini, Sagittarius, Aries were going to evaluate her. They were all the clan leaders of the most prestige clans. Instead of all of them speaking individually, Leo was the one who stood on the stand.

"I will speak on the behalf on my comrades. I was not part of the final battle that took place, but I helped our master free the Spirit Andromeda from her imprisonment. From the way, Andromeda regretted her decision about the war when our master was trying to break the curse. My comrades have said Andromeda helped tremendously during the battle for our master."

"All of the testimonies have spoken, now we will hear his Highness, the King, his verdict," said Octans who bowed to the King.

"Thy judgment is final. This old friend has returned where thou were once a rebel. Let thou rejoin us and become once more a comrade. We all need a second chance." The roar from the crowd almost overwhelmed her, but none of that mattered because she was able to become part of the Celestial World again.

She would accept any form of punishment since she has another chance to live.

* * *

Natsu stared at the guild. It hasn't been the same without Lucy around. Sure, the guild has been rowdy and lively as always, but Natsu really missed Lucy. He got off from his seat, and he exited from the guild. He ignored Mirajane's concerned shouts and the guild's mischievous partying. It has been three months since Lucy left and there has no letter from her in those months. He walked aimlessly, not knowing Lucy's house was his destination. He looked and blushed, remembering what he did that time. He washed the bedding with Lucy's favorite soap, but it did not take away the crime he did.

He felt ashamed, but one small moment he was happy. His scent in that one instance was mixed with Lucy's. That mixed fragrance was grand to him, it made him belong to Lucy and Lucy to him. However, guilt and shame quickly turned that passionate moment into a secret he would never share to anyone. He almost went inside again. He did not know why, maybe surrounding himself in Lucy's home would fill the ache coming from his body or maybe he wanted to repeat that passionate moment. Before he could, Wendy stopped him with Charlie and Happy.

"Natsu-san! The guild got a letter. We got a letter from Lucy-san and Juvia-san!" She tried to catch her breath, but she was lifted up by Natsu before she could. In no time, she was back in the guild. She was kind of annoyed at the strength and speed of Natsu because she wanted to be like that when she was older. On the center of the guild, there was a small eagle with pink feathers and black claws. Clutching its nails, there was the elegant signature on the letter was from Lucy. The eagle seeing Natsu immediately flied and rested on his shoulders. The eagle dropped the letter and curled into a tiny pink ball.

Natsu picked up the letter and opened it.

"_Sorry for not contracting earlier, everyone. How is everyone doing? Juvia and I want to say happy birthday to all the ones we missed. We are having a great time on Marmara, and we made some new friends with people. Aquild, the Singing City of Oceancia, the Rainbow Water City of Quriavarna, the village town of Osana, the city of the Flying Fountain, Deiold and many other places Juvia and I met so many people. We had some trouble with those places but all the misunderstanding has been resolved. (_What the guild did not know was the trouble in one of the cities Lucy and Juvia got themselves into would almost cause a civil war. Or the other city, they would almost unreleased a dormant volcano or flood another city because Juvia lost control of her inheritance.) _We are training and working on some quests, so I hope you guys don't mind us taking on missions for money as independent mages. We improved a lot, so we are warning you on our growth. We will show you guys how much we grown when we get back from our trip. _

_By the way, the little bird is Aquila, a Spirit, but she likes to be called Aqu-chan and she likes spicy food, or anything that screams hot. She is a friend I made when I got in Aquild during their 'Princess Festival.' Our next stop is the Country of Sunaba, or what is known as the Silver Desert Country. We'll try to write more. _

_Take Care and Love, _

_Lucy and Juvia" _

Now Natsu was not adroit with writing letters, but he knew this was not a letter. It was a quick note. It did not seem like Lucy to be hiding things from him. He knew it the traveling was changing Lucy. He won't even recognize Lucy when she would come back. She probably won't sit on her table the same way, sitting without her glasses and laughter. She should have made a longer letter, and she would have explained more about her travels if she really did not want to worry about the guild. He was not going to accept this kind of letter from Lucy. If going to her will give him more answers he will do it, and that was something he intend to keep.

Everyone was too busy mumbling among themselves, thus a perfect time for him to slip out of everyone's view. He was amazed at his own skills at slipping away from their attention. Unfortunately for him, one person sensed his presence and decided he was going to do something reckless again. Erza saw the way Natsu was acting, and she knew him since childhood knew that look he was displaying. She knew Lucy wanted to get stronger, and she can't fault Lucy for wanting to protect her friends even through she could have train with them the same way. She had to protect Lucy's wishes and not let Natsu interfered with her journey.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Erza said catching him packing things in his back.

"Erza, don't stop me. I am going to go Suraba! I am going to get some answers from Lucy if it is the last thing I do," said Natsu.

Erza ignored the mispronouncing of Sunaba from on Natsu's part. "Natsu, think about what you are doing. Do you really think Lucy will leave out anything to worry?" said Erza, trying to calm down from beating up Natsu in his foolish act. "If she said everything what good would it do for the people in the guild? How would we help her and would she even accept it? Remember, she wanted to travel without us. Think of what she is trying to do!"

"Do you think I am going to accept something like that? She is my partner! I have a right; no I need to know everything about her to protect her. I don't want her to disappear from my sight."

"She is doing this to get stronger! Listen to what I am telling you Natsu. She wants to do this without us. She wants to expand her strength. Do you think you can always protect her from everything?"

"I know I can!"

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought. I also want to be there for Lucy! But she chose this! She will be back! We got to believe in her! She will not leave us forever!"

The two continued staring at each other. The small eagle watched all this and sighed. She shook her head; her master is strong and will back to the guild. They will be surprise at her master's strength.

* * *

Lucy woke up refresh. She opened her door, and she inhaled the sea breeze that came through. It was amazing when the breeze blew on her skin. The cool touch of the wind helped her aching wariness in her bones from the jobs she taken disappear. She saw the rising sun, and she was awed at its beauty. The ship sailing on smooth waters, the cool sea breeze coming and magical glow of the sun, Lucy felt calm, almost sleepy again. But a sound made her aware, she turned to see Pyxis.

"Hello, Pyxis, good morning." She smiled when he danced for a while before he set flying towards the front of the ship. "Hello, Argo, good morning!" She yelled out to the face on the ship. She had gotten the navigator Spirit days later when she got the ship they were on.

She heard Argo say, "G-good morning, Lucy-sama." At first, the scale of the Spirit wasn't something she saw every day which she found intimidating. But Argo was really harmless and very kind-hearted that dispelled her worries. Lucy reminisced how Juvia and her first saw Argo Navis, or what the locals called him before, "The Millennium Ghost Ship."

They just left Aquild when Kileo finally regain strength and more knowledge how to fill the position of the Captain for the orphanage. The matron helped Kileo became accustomed the habits of the children. When they announced they will be leaving soon, Kileo wanted to give them her father's ship since she got her father's deeds. They said they would be able to manage, saying the ship was her father's gift to her and the children.

They were only able to manage when they got to the next island. While Marmara is famous for having top-notch tourist spots, the country only has three massive bodies of land with thousands of islands surrounding it. And the fee traveling through the islands is more than Lucy predicted. So when they got on the next island, they immediately went to find jobs. Any job was fine, from cos-playing as maids, working for a play, working in a theme park or any odd jobs, they did it. But their entire fund would only last for two rides.

Then, they spotted the dark wooden landmark of any guild, the mission message board. They nearly fainted when it was not a private guild board, but any mage from guild ones to independent ones can get a mission. They saw a couple of mages, but considering the size of the board, they probably did not think they would go for the same job.

But the opposing mages did go for the same job request about taking care of really low level monsters from poisoning the local wells. "Hey, we got to this job request first," said the pink-haired opposing member, "Hands off." She pushed Lucy away, who ripped a request form from the top corner by occurrence. "Better luck next time," said the laughing mages who left.

Lucy was about to put back the request form she accidentally got when an aged hand grabbed hers. The wrinkled hand was adored with some of the finest jewels and accessories Lucy has seen. Her eyes traveled towards the face, and Lucy was drawn to the happiness the woman was displaying; the woman's mouth gasping, her eyes tearing and her fragile hands clutching onto Lucy's arms.

"A-are going to finally grant my wish?" said the woman, "I have been waiting for some- anyone to finally grant my wish. Please save my son, I feel him there inside that ship waiting. He is there; he is there, save him!" The woman let go of Lucy's arms, starting to weep.

"Ma," said a deep and masculine voice, "You shouldn't trouble them." They looked behind to see the mayor of the town. "I am sorry to trouble you; my mother is still hoping someone would go to the Millennium Ghost Ship to see if my brother survived the accident 30 years ago."

"What happened?" One of them asked, and the mayor gave a sigh. "30 years ago, there was a cruise. My family was there, when my father finally could afford to pay for a vacation. The night before the end of the cruise near the icy lands, heavy mist started rolling in and it appeared like the old children tales we read about. I saw it, the face of the ship its mouth wide open ready to feast on us. The captain of the ship tried maneuver but the water was dense with pack ice and iceberg, the wooden ship during that time broke. Passengers that didn't escape from the safety boats were sucked in by the Ghost Ship, my brother and father being victims."

Both of them stayed, but Lucy clutched to the request tighter. "We will do this request," blurted out Lucy.

The mayor smiled and said, "Godspeed to you." He walked away with his mother. When Lucy and Juvia were asking around, all the fishermen and their boats refused to let them on. Saying they don't want to be cursed and the places where Ghost Ship appears are cursed. But one fisherman with a screw-loose in his head gave them a boat to cross the sea only if they promised to bring back any treasures they find in the ship.

"Lucy, do you really think that there are people who can survive 30 years out the middle of nowhere," asked Juvia, practicing her new found abilities at moving water to propel the boat towards where the fishermen called "Isles of Ghost Ship," islands that the all local people deemed in the possession of the Ghost Ship.

Like what the mayor said about the rolling dense fog, it appeared like a wraith, black and frightening. They thought they heard the screams of tormented souls as the figurehead and beak appeared. The figurehead was not like other ships with an angelic woman with robes but a long human face with features of a lion. The figurehead's mouth extended towards the beak, it was almost like the face was alive.

When they were at the tip of the beak, the mouth opened taking them into the hallow hull. "Lucy what happened," said Juvia, who couldn't feel the water around her. It freaked her out, ever since she got a moderate control of her powers; she was able to sense the movement of water. But here in this darkness, she couldn't even feel movement of water vapors in the air.

"I-I-I t-t-think the G-Ghost Ship aaate us," said Lucy, fear laced in her voice. They screamed as they feel strange sensations crawling over their skins. Lucy further added, "How are we moving?" Both of them looked down, pink liquid was pushing their tiny boat along.

"Lucy, Juvia don't think this is water," said Juvia, fearing where they were at. Juvia gave a look showing Lucy what she thought. Lucy took the hint also fearing where they were at. "Juvia hopes this boat lasts… ah!" Lucy tried to think what made Juvia so surprised, when she thought about at the end of the digestive system.

"Juvia, this is a Ghost Ship, it shouldn't have the same system as an organism," said Lucy, quivering at the thought if she was wrong.

BAM!

Their boat hit something. They were so concentrated at their dilemma they didn't notice the huge door that their boat hit. Their eyes widened and saliva almost got out because their mouths were open for so long. It was menacing, the door just like the figurehead was an image of a face. But instead of a human face, it was demonic face with horns and human-like statues crowded around the edges of the door.

"Juvia, do you have any ideas what to do," said Lucy. They were still amidst of the acidic fluids with no way to get out of it. Their only hope now lied in front of them. The demonic door was their only way out.

"How about knocking on the door?" questioned Juvia. With no other options, Lucy knocked on the door. Almost instantly a part of the door formed a hole that was enough for them to get through. They swooned at finally escaping from the dangerous fluids. The other side was better than where they were.

What awaited them was a magnificent dining room. High cherry-blossom walls with brilliant chandeliers, the room gave out those feelings of classical ballroom. Just like an old movie Lucy saw a multitude of round tables draped with pristine white sheets. On top of the precisely organized tables were foods ready to be feasted on. Dishes from different courses such as soup, dinner and desert were all on the table. But the strangest parts, of the otherwise normal dining room, were the mannequins on the dance floor. Dressed in risqué fabric, the mannequins felt too human. Their dull eyes all trained at the two girls standing there. Music started playing, and the mannequins, by magic, started dancing with such articulate and provocative grace. They were so real; it daunted on them the feeling of creepiness was back.

They quickly moved to where they saw the door. Every room afterward was the same, objects with eyes staring, perceiving, and criticizing their every move. Both women wondered why each room seemed essential for every day life such a kitchen, bathhouse, and garden. But it wasn't important as both women quickly moved to get to the next room as soon as possible. But it did not take the feeling people, not objects, were watching them.

Coming onto the last door, they were just expecting still entities and a door to the next room. When they opened it, something jumped at them. With reeking and putrid breath invading their nostrils, and haggard yellow eyes scanning their bodies, Lucy and Juvia thought they would be finally be eaten by ghosts. They screamed, out of reaction or maybe of fear.

"Calm down," said a human voice. Was it their own, the ghost's or someone else? What seemed to be an eternity of agony, Lucy and Juvia stopped screaming and finally looked at their attackers. At least, they're human that attacked them. "We won't kill you."

The two colossal mass of meats released them. They finally calmed down to see who were exactly looking at them. Men, women, children, even pets were staring at them with such curious eyes. "We mean no harm, it is just you are the first humans we have seen in years," said the voice from before. If they didn't know any better, the man, who clearly was the leader of the group, in front of them was the mayor from town.

"Juvia thinks you all are survivors of the crash from 30 years ago," said Juvia, who stood up and dusting away the dirt from her clothes. The recognition from the people told the two mages that there were survivors from the event. "How come you are all alive?"

"Have you seen the other rooms from this one? This ship seemed to have a mind as it seemed to give us what we needed to survive. We are both grateful and cursed. We can continue to live but death loom over us as we can't navigate the ship," said the look-alike mayor. He moved which led Lucy to see the door behind the group. She knew those symbols on the sides of the door. It was one of the first books her old Spirit teacher said she had to memorize. He said some Spirits would only make a contract with a user if they wrote it using their language.

"Please move, I need to get closer," said Lucy, rushing to the sides of the door, "they are Celestial Symbols!"

"What are Celestial Symbols?"

"It's an ancient script that the Celestial World used before. Nowadays, the Celestial World uses our everyday speech, so very few people actually know about Celestial Symbols. My old teacher, while an old grandpa now, and my mother were one of the only people who knew Celestial Symbols," explained Lucy, as she traced each symbol on the wall with her fingers. Juvia saw the hope in the eyes and expressions of the people around her. "Amazing, this is a far older script," she meant to whisper it, yet everyone tensed hearing it, "but there is still so many words here my teacher and my mother taught me. Okay, guys give me room; I know how to open this door."

She put her hands together making a triangle between the 10 o'clock and 11 o'clock positions. She focused her magic on her palms and a sound, similar to the loud chime when old locks are opened, emerged behind the door. Lucy pushed forward, and she saw an old man standing at the other side.

"Good morning, Celestial Mage," said the old man, "Thank you for releasing us out!" The old man dwindled, surprising the crowd at the apparition. Lucy went where the old man was standing, searching for anything that could get them out of the ship. She saw an opening on the floor and went inside. There she saw a decaying corpse whose arms hung loosen on the steering wheel, and on the center of the circle was a key. She gravitated towards the key and found it the source of magic of the ship. Just like the time with Andromeda, her essence was teleported in a different memory. She the old man again, dying but alive. "Argo, please listen to my- our clan's last wish. Return us to the village."

Lucy finally understood what the Ghost Ship was really. The ship was sailing carelessly in search for its owner's village, and the ship was trying to find it for so many years. The promise was too important for the ship to let, so she will help the wandering Spirit and said, "Argo, I'll carry your burden. I promise to fulfill your late master's wish and return their souls to the village." A distant bellowing came from the front. She knew the Spirit believed her, and she would keep the promise. She returned up where the others were, and informed them they can finally go back home.

Her reminiscing waned when she heard Juvia's door open. Lucy was about to greet Juvia when she saw Juvia's tattoo on her left arm. In a tribal style, the seahorse illuminated with blues, greens and purple. It had wings in the same tribal design, striking and sharp. "When did you have a tattoo?" Lucy was curious on why Juvia would want a tattoo for other than the guild insignia. It was rather a tasteful tattoo that brings notice to her arm and neckline.

"Well… Pablo thought Juvia would look sexier with a tattoo. He helped Juvia designing it and he did it himself," said Juvia, her face blushing as she remember the last goodbye Pablo gave to her.

"How was the Pirating King of the Green Sea, Pablo? Oh Water Queen Juvia." Lucy teased Juvia about her nickname she got when she summoned a tidal wave on the Great Central City of Marmara, Oceancia, also known as the Singing City.

"Pablo…Pablo was amazing. He made Juvia a woman, who can be strong. Juvia is grateful towards Pablo," said Juvia, sighing as she stared in the distance. Her eyes reflected the morning sea drifting to the person she left behind. "Was Guard Captain Caesar good as well, Lucy?"

The creeping hotness around her neck told Lucy it was her turn blushing. "He was… lovely. He took care of me when I got separated from you and lost in the city." They told each other their remarkable time with the men from the last city before they finally departed for Sunaba. "But I still can't believe we also made Oceancia go into a civil war," said Lucy, expressing her disbelief using hand gestures.

"Juvia was worried we would not be able to find the mastermind behind the acid water on Oceancia that we were going to fight each other," said Juvia. She asked Lucy a question, "How long until we arrive to Sunaba?"

It was Argo's turn to answer, "In the next two moon falls, Juvia-sama. Thank you for letting the souls of my former master rest in their village."

"Argo, we help friends."

* * *

Natsu packed his most essential and important belongings for his own journey. He thought about what he said to Erza, Erza was right Lucy wanted this for herself. He would respect her decisions about; he would not seek her out. But it didn't mean he can't become stronger while Lucy goes on her journey.

He'll become stronger for her.

He checked his list. He got money, water, fire-hot snacks. He checked it over again. Got his brush, his scarf, and clean clothes. Looking over it again, he got everything he needed to go on a different adventure than Lucy.

The feeling in his stomach expanded. It felt just _wrong_ going on a different path from one of his closest friend- a friend he climaxed, as he tried to forget it. "Natsu, you forgot this!" Happy yelled out, clutching on a picture. Natsu looked at it and wanted to smack himself for almost forgetting the picture they took. It was Lucy, Happy and him with their honorable mess after coming back from a 2 week mission. They totally and successfully completed the mission in the form of houses and buildings unearthed from the ground.

"Thanks, ready to go, Happy?" He walked with the key to Lucy's apartment to the direction of Erza's dorm. "Aye!"

* * *

They were exhausted. The excruciating heat everywhere in their body, the unbearable walk on foot on the desert and indescribable thirst for water haunted them. They knew it was going to be tough crossing the desert, but they were prepared at least in the beginning.

They just arrived in the only village in Sunaba that had a system of fishing. At least when they approached the village, the villagers were not scared of the 'Millennium Ghost Ship.' Argo's image from before changed considerable, he was _slightly _smaller but instead of black clad, he had white and blue colors on him. The masts and sails were not decomposing and broken; they were brand new with the insignia of the Heartfilia and Pirate Queen Juvia on the sails.

Argo had said the village they needed to get to was in the center of the desert, just near the biggest oasis. They were able to get a guide and camels for the ensuring cross on the desert. But punk nomad dune bandits took their camels, and their guide left them. So they relied on Pyrix to get them there. Small incidents like that didn't merit them turning away from Argo's plea, even when Argo said it was alright for them to go back.

But getting into desert storms and mirages of oasis were weighting them thin. They decided to stop under the shades of some ruins, relishing at darkness that covered them. "Lucy-sama, you don't need to go this far for me," said the Ship Spirit from his key. Lucy discovered she could talk directly to her Spirits through the keys. It was an exciting finding; it meant her magic was resonating with the Celestial World. She was becoming a better mage!

"It's no problem, Argo. I promise you, I will help you take back the souls of your master's clan. It is not just a promise for you, but between masters who care for their Spirits. I don't want to fail him, as I would to you." Her determination came back talking to Argo. She was stronger, and she would prove it by fulfilling this task she got.

Juvia felt an stream of water somewhere; she turned her head trying to sense where the source of water was coming from, "Lucy, I feel a huge source of water underground." Just like Lucy, Juvia grew with her powers, even with her inheritance from Aquild. She said, "Juvia feels water coming within these ruins." She was able to sense- to pinpoint that the stream of water was coming from the depths of the ruins. "It would be good for us to replenish our water supply," said Juvia, as she shook her flask.

Both of them agreed that going through the ruins for water would be better than walking around the desert aimlessly. Striding inside the ruins, the interior of the ruins was still intact for the most part. They didn't need torches as spots of sunshine illuminated the space of the ruins. They were amazed at the massive space, high and vast. The desert must have concealed most of the exterior of the ruins in its veil of sand.

Intricate paintings adored the surfaces of the ruins. The ceiling was painted what seemed to be the night sky, orbs of light casting their glow with the moon's help. The walls had inhumanly tall human figures with their arms raised as if worshipping the sky while their feet proudly stood on the ground. The most interesting part was the faces of the humans were covered in masks. With skull-like features, elongated beaks and dark hallow eyes; every one of the human figures on the walls had a mask. On the surface of the floor, a mural depicted a sort of underground life. Dwellings underground with no sky, just pure multi layered earth surrounded the dwellings. Images of father and mothers, taking care of children, they were all dressed in robes without masks.

"What interesting pictures, I mean, what the paintings are saying there was a civilization that flourished and lived underground," said Lucy, as they tried to find where the water Juvia said was at.

"Lucy, Juvia thinks the water is coming from inside this wall," said Juvia, pointing at a wall where a foot from one of the masked human painting was positioned. "There must be a door around here. Juvia just needs to find the panel that opens that door." She touched around the wall, and she finally found an indentation on the Achilles heel. The door moved upwards, opening another darker space for the girls to go in. It was more like a hallway, a narrow long pathway that the girls carefully approached. As they got further from the ruins, the less sophisticated the path became, it was transforming into a rough tunnel. They were so close together; they heard each other's heartbeats. Calm at first but becoming more fanatic as they go deeper in the darkness, they were stepping away from the light. Before they could go back, they fell into a steep slope and their journey to the abyss was just beginning.

* * *

Natsu held his throbbing face on the ice bag, feeling the bile coming from his stomach as the train moved. He groaned as he remembered at how Erza showed her approval. He went to Era's dorm to apologize at his outburst. Before he could do anything, Erza punched him saying she would beat some sense to him. But he apologized quickly before she could do any sense beating. But she bear hugged him when he told her what his plan was, telling him how proud she was with his resolve and plan.

He saw Happy stuffing his makeshift bag with the long-term mission they were going. They all involve the sighting of dragon-like creatures, he will find clues for finding his father while waiting on Lucy to come back home.

He hoped that Lucy doesn't change radically in her journey. He wanted for her to still be the same as before. The same kind person he partner and form his first team with. Just thinking about Lucy made the train ride durable. He hoped she does not change like the way she wrote in her letter to the guild. He knew when she was home; he would not let her go alone anywhere.

Later during the night, he would dream of her fighting monsters made of darkness that he would forget when he woke up.


	8. The Secret beneath the Sands

Arc 2: The Desert Hunter

Chapter 8:

The Secret beneath the Sands

Oh dear heavens, she felt nausea. She just woke up after falling from that step. She tried to move, but the clashing sounds of shackles stopped her. She was bounded, her arms and feet chained down as she felt the cold surfaces of the cuffs. She pulled and pulled trying to break the shackles off the wall. It was useless.

Her next thought was towards her keys. Her clothes were intact, but she could not feel her keys anywhere on her person. She tried calling out for them, but nobody was responding. She suddenly felt naked, her friends, the beings closest to her were gone. She started to wrestle with the chains against her; her friends were out there somewhere! One strong push made her fall to the ground on her head, but it did not stop her from struggling again. She could taste the dry sand around her lips, but she did not care.

It took her hours to realize her struggle was useless. She stopped for now, and she sat glaring at whatever was around the room.

She fought back the waterfall that was trying to emerge from eyes. They could be anywhere in whatever hell this is. And since none of them appeared especially Virgo or Loke, then they were not aware of what was happening to her. She was desperately fighting back the leaking water from her eyes; she needed to be stronger to survive whatever was coming. She calmed down after awhile, and she thought the best course of action was not crying instead she should be thinking about her plans and looking for information.

She looked around the naturally shaped cell. No one was around her; she was alone in the cell with a minute hole of light coming from the wall in front of her. She didn't scream or yell she knew she was captured. She had already been a captive, so she knew it was only when the person, or people who caught appear was when she was going to get answers. But she was worried for Jvuia, a person who hasn't abandoned her on this perilous journey. Lucy hoped she was okay. Now the real question was who caught them.

Much later, she continued her vain struggle against the chains, praying it would loosen on the walls for her to get away from after struggling for hours. Her attempt of getting off the chains must have alerted someone as a section of the left wall parted ways, and a person came walking in. The person did not come forward into the darkness as he was standing near the light, so Lucy saw the person clearly. It was as if the person came out of the mural on the wall of the ruins, a living example how those painting humans dressed as. The mask adored the face, concealing any human facial features. But instead of a fully clothed robe person, the robe was open from chest to the waist. And she knew that person was male due to the bare chest the person was revealing. What she found odd was the strange brazen skin the man was showing, contrast to the pale white skin the mural had and the gem that was embedded in his skin.

She was on guard, even without any visible signs of weapons on the person, she was still powerless. In a rich baritone voice, the man said, "What did you come here for? How did you enter our holy city?" He was no way threatening, but rather calm and collected when he voiced those questions at her. Clearly he was not going to torture her, so she answered recalling the events on how they got here.

But now it was her turn to get some answers. "Where's Juvia? Where have you taken my friend at?" She would not panic, despite her lack of knowledge at where she was even at.

"She's safe; she will join you soon in this cell. I know both of you are not lying about coming accidentally to this city. I will make a report to Her Grace's Court," said the brazen man. _'Her Grace's Court,' _thought Lucy. At last, some information, however vague, about this place came. A leader, so this society has a hierarchy. Guessing from the cell and man, a sort of police officer, then some sort of law enforcement-protection was in place.

The police officer was truthful in his words. Juvia did join her cell a couple of hours later. And they pondered, with little information they have, at this strange environment they were imprisoned in. They lean close to where the entrance of the cell was. Hearing the chatter of the guards, it was greatly different from the first guard that came through; it was definitely _not _their language they used in Fiore and Marmara.

"So what do you think Lucy?" asked Juvia, who was eating the food the guards have given them. It was no Mermaid Paradise, the most popular restaurant in Oceancia, but certainly not inedible. Days, almost a week, they have been stuck in the cell. They were fed and clothed with guards cleaning their waste when they called for them. It was not a five star hotel, but absolutely better than crossing the desert without many supplies.

"They must have an advanced understanding of magic," said Lucy, pointing to her seals on the chains. No wonder, she could not sense her keys away, her magic was being cut off. Juvia nodded; even she could not call forth her lance or feel the sensation of water around the air, which made her feel naked. "A language different from ours, but a person being able to communicate with us, which means this city has had contact with our world. Maybe, if the court the man talked about realizes it is all a mistake then we could go home."

"Too bad for ya birdies, that won't happen," said a man. Unlike the other guards, who wore robes that exposed their chests, this man did not wear robes, just tightly fitted pants. Hilts of blades jarred squarely on the back of the high sculpted man, with opaque markings littered his body. Crimson gloves on as if the man skinned animals recently and disfigured ears, his ashen hair and sicken skin didn't defer from his very fine face, the most frightening feature of the otherwise beautiful man. He was a handsome mad man. One line as wide as three fingers ran down on his left eye, while another line ran across the mouth, his eyes were completely colorless. "Hey, dog, are these the birdies that fall from old Eastern Ruins?"

"Yes, commander." Both women recognized the 'dog' was the first guard man they talked to. The 'commander' invaded Lucy's personal space, inhaling her scent. "Ya smell good, fancy how you taste." It took all her will power not to yell back at the captain who licked her face. "Mmm, now if I was chosen you to host ya, Imma exactly know what to do with ya both." He laughed, walking out of the cell.

Lucy wanted to take a shower right now. She would have screamed but they don't know a lot of this civilization and anything negative might have jeopardized their safety. She was not foolish enough to risk anything. "I apologize for the commander's behavior. It was dishonorable of him to threaten you when His Grace released you from here," said the same rich and smooth voice of the guard. "From the holy words of Her Grace, the prisoners would be taken by Akiyuki to assimilate the prisoners on the greatness and culture of the holy city. In other words, I will be taking care of you to help you get used to the city. My name is Akiyuki, and I am please to meet you." He bended down, and drew a key to release the mages from their chains.

"Lucy, and this is Juvia," said the Stellar Mage, who took the offered hand of Akiyuki. Away from the prisoners rags they have been wearing, they got a freshly clean white linen robes. "This must be very strange for you. Why not wear your regular attire, there is a law placed you must only wear robes within the perimeter of the city." The girls understood and followed where the guard was leading, what other way do they have. They don't know where they are; they don't know the layout of the city.

Akiyuki was right, everyone was wearing robes. The streets were filled with white, no other color was present. That was the only thing unusual about the place on the surface of the streets, everything else felt like any other city. The city was filled with a normal city from Fiore or Marmara was like. The natural bedrock formations were the streets, with tall bright lacrima lights shining down on the streets. Even the ragged form of the buildings didn't deter the feeling of a city. "What is this city called and where exactly are we?"

"This holy city is called Obsidiate. I know it must be bizarre for you; I'm here to prove as a guide for the city until you two are accustom to the way of living here. You two are currently under the earth; you are underground away from the chaos that leak in the Upper." He pointed to the sky, where the two women didn't look before since they saw light. But instead of light from the sun, they found the sky was the same as the ground.

"The Upper?" Akiyuki explained that 'the Upper Realm' was what the citizens called the outside world. "By the way, Akiyuki-san, who found us? And how far is that from the city?" Lucy had to ask; sure they were grateful for getting out of the cell. But honestly, they still need to find Argo's village. However fascinating the city was, she wanted to fulfill her promise towards Argo.

"My squad was the one who found you. It was near one of the old ruins of a sub-settlement of Obsidiate. That settlement is the nearest to the surface of the earth, which is about a 'change of leaves' day from the city." He said, while moving further away from the ocean of whites the people wore.

"Does that mean we can get out of here? We do have some business in another village," said Juvia, "can you guide us out of here?" Akiyuki shook his head and said, "I am afraid once you enter the city, you cannot leave that quickly. You can only leave the city under the orders of Her Grace."

"What would enable us to have an audience with Her Grace? We are grateful that you did not torture us, but you must understand we have to leave," said Lucy. From what she could see, even less people are wearing the robes, which was strange considering Akiyuki said that robes are the only attire within the city. Just like the depiction on the ground, most of the inhabitants had pale skin and fair-kissed curls with clothing not that of robes.

"Only on the days when the red petals of the Great Tree glow will Her Grace appear. Any other day, Her Grace won't have enough power to appear on the throne," he said, where the mages asked what he meant by that. "The Great Tree is the support of the city. Without branches of the Great Tree, the earth above would cave in and the city would be destroyed. What powers the Great Tree is Her Grace, who tenders the Great Tree to flourish. You see the roots of the Great Tree everything here, and there are flowers on the roots growing. Once the petals glow a bright red is when Her Grace is able to interact with the city."

He pointed to a root. From faraway, the root looked part of the earthly environment of rocks and stones. But up close, it was the gigantic hub of activity. The height of the root was that of a two-store building, filled with torrid of activity. They saw people gathering fruits from the root, while others were carving away some parts of the root. "The Great Tree not only provides support for the city, but all the food and essentials needed to sustain life and activity in the city. From the barks of the root, artisans can craft furniture and daily items in the household."

"So Her Grace must have the highest authority in the city," said Lucy, considering how vital the root was for the city. And realizing how important Her Grace must be, no wonder an audience with their leader would be not be easy to obtain.

"Yes, Her Grace is the Sugilite of the land," said Akiyuki, "Sugilite means her authority overshadows any other class within the land. From the talks of the guards, you two must know we have a hierarchical society. I should explain the class ladder then. There is only one Sugilite, who is the top of the ladder. After her, there is the Zoisite, the second highest authority of this and. They consist of the leaders of Branches, or units which protects Her Grace. You have seen one of the Zoisite, which is the commander of my Branch."

Lucy shivered as she remembered that man. That man had one of highest authority. Akiyuki must have seen Lucy's reaction since he said, "Don't worry, Her Grace ordered me to take care of you, and not even the commander would disobey her order."

"The class I am with is the Dioptase. They are the Branches, as I said earlier, protectors of her Grace. The citizens of the land under the rule of Her Grace are called Variscite and there," said Akiyuki, pausing for a bit, "never mind."

"Oi, its Aki! How ya going, my boy?" said a relatively old man down in the tree. He was carrying a bungle of bark from the tree. His smile reached his eyes and waved his free arm towards Akiyuki. "Come here, come here." The old man signaled them to come further down the tree. "Are these the people that came from the Upper?"

"Yes, they are, Vector. This is Lucy and Juvia," said Akiyuki, pointing to them when he said their names.

"Ya are in fine hands, ladies. This here is my future son-in-law, and he's a good man. He'll take care of ya real good. No one better than him in the Root, Trunk, Seed or Crown Branches, he is the finest boy in the world," said Vector. "Oi, everyone, Aki is here!" People who were working on the tree stopped and greeted Aki. They talked to the girls with the same praise as Vector, only saying all the good Akiyuki have done for the land and for them.

"We shouldn't keep Akiyuki too long here," said Vector. All the people around them dispensed, leaving Vector with them. "Anyway, I won't keep ya any longer. Tell my daughter I said hi. I got some of her favorite berries to take home with her." Vector bid his farewell and giving a sack to Akiyuki, before heading back to get more bark.

"You're popular, aren't you Akiyuki," said Juvia, who saw people waving when they passed by. It was far different from the street full of white robes; this street was friendly and interactive with each other. The sense of community was there, just like in Fairy Tail.

"We are here." Akiyuki took out his keys and they entered his house. "I have your clothes here, you can finally wear them since you are away from the city." It was homey… Far, far different from what they were expecting from the man, his décor was cozy, and the smoothing warmness helped them relax. Finely carved furniture was inviting them to sit on them, and small carvings of animals decorating the space. "Would you prefer to take a bath?" The word bath got their attention faster than the speed of light. "It is upstairs, the two doors to the left. It should be open," said Akiyuki.

Going upstairs, the girls were admiring the whole feeling of the home. The stony and rigid look of the house didn't deter from the warmth and happiness the house was excreting. But the idea of taking a good, long bath was too much for them from further admiring the house. Seeing the open door, they were amazed by the bathroom. White marble lining, what looks like small roots were releasing water from the tips. As they touched it, it was cold, but before they could ask how to warm it up, they heard what he was saying downstairs, "There is a lever near the top of the roots. Turn it upwards, and then it will release hot water."

Doing what he said, the water coming out from the roots became much warmer, enough heat to be smoothing on their tired bodies. They shed the clean linen robes, and watched as the tub-like structure was filling up with water. The rising stream touching their arms made them want to jump onto the tub. When they finally hit the water, they sighed in contentment. The sores and pains of being captive were eased out of their bodies. They let the water wash throughout their bodies, their hands cleaning out the filth and grime that made home in their bodies.

Their hands touched the anklet band, with the same seals as their chains from the cell. They knew they couldn't do anything until they met with the leader of this interesting land. Getting of the tub, they dressed in their regular clothes. "Thanks, Akiyuki," said Lucy, her skin feeling refreshing. And the smell from what they felt was the kitchen was heavenly, it made their stomachs growl in anticipation. "Please, sit," said Akiyuki, leading them to his humble table.

"Aki, are you home?" said a sweet voice floating in the air. A tall and strikingly beautiful woman, with short fiery hair came through. She turned her emerald eyes at them and asked them who they were coldly, but politely. "Yes I am, Nakiami. And they are Uppers that was found in the ruins earlier."

"I see, I hope you enjoy your stay in this city," said Nakiami. The two nodded at Nakiami comment. A tense atmosphere settled in, and they two outsiders were getting uncomfortable. She was standing at the hallway, her arms crossed and her eyes looking at space leading to the kitchen. Akiyuki came out of the space with food. It was a tense dinner with Nakiami, commenting coldly at them.

Lucy wanted to break the ice, but the only thing she kept thinking was Vector's comment of Akiyuki being the best of the Branches. "So Akiyuki, what are the Branches?" Honestly, the more information they have about the structure of this place, they better they can adapt into this environment.

"There are four Branches as I said earlier are the protectors of Her Grace. The names of the Branches are Root, Trunk, Seed and Crown. Each Branches have different aspects of protecting Her Grace. For example, my Branch is the Trunk Branch, our duty is to protect the city from outside and inside threats, like the rune knights in your world. Nakiami's Branch, which is the Seed, specializes with healing the citizens and restoring parts of the Great Tree when Her Grace cannot do it. The Crown Branch does surveying the lands beyond the reaches of the roots to see if it's inhabitable for the citizens," said Akiyuki, who didn't see Nakiami's disgusted reaction. "The last Branch, the Root Branch, is the centralized government of the city and where Her Grace rests."

Hearing that familiar term, Lucy had to ask, "How do you know about the rune knights?"

"My mother was from the outside world as well. She decided to stay in this city when she had me," said Akiyuki. "She, like you two, was a mage whose magic related to plant recovery and enhancement." Juvia noticed Akiyuki tightened his hands into fists.

"Yes, Auntie is a great mage," said Nakiami. The fondness was undeniable in her voice. They saw her placed her hand on the tightened fist of Akiyuki. "Aki, don't worry, Auntie is a favorite of Her Grace, I know she is safe." Knowing it was too personal to answer, Lucy didn't ask them any questions about Aki's mother.

"Would you tell us what is Her Grace is like?" asked Juvia. Lucy nodded at the question as well, feeling they have enough information about the city but not enough of the leader who influenced it.

"Her Grace is a benevolent leader; her kindness is the only thing keeping the city alive in such harsh environments. Her light gives children the ability to live freely, without fear of illness such as rickets," passion came from Akiyuki. Her Grace must truly a grand leader even as someone as stoic as Akiyuki expressed such devotion. Noticing a change in light outside the window of the house, Akiyuki stood up and said, "I am sorry I must go patrolling now. Enjoy your dinner and Nakiami will take care of you." They saw him leave with a rapier in hand.

They continued eating in silence. While Akiyuki could be stoic, Nakiami was a winter frost. "If you are done with eating, I'll take your plates," said Nakiami, looking at the empty plates of the staring mages. Both Lucy and Juvia blushed, thanking Nakiami about the dishes. "I'll show you two to the guest room."

The tranquil vivid forest growing in their room, the girls stared at amazement. It was a far cry from the rooms they have stayed in with sparkling clean sheets, rumbling air conditioners, and glaring lampposts. The wilderness, it was the wild's essence captured in the room. "If you need anything, I'll be down the hall," Nakiami left, closing the door.

Lucy looked out the window, overseeing the part of the city they were in. There was no concept of day or night, just the passage of changing color of leaves. Really, they have the knowledge and environment of a modern city. The more she thought about it, the more she linked the leader to one of those new technologies. From what she could gather, the leader was almost omnipotent if she can control all the roots of the giant tree.

Juvia gasped at hues of dark orange and burgundy transited into a faint ethereal glow of violet and indigo. So the tree also acted like the sun, no wonder Akiyuki said no one has gone illness associated being depraved by the sun for long periods of time. Looking at such a sight, she easily fell asleep.

"Noo!" Juvia woke up to hear someone yelled out. She looked around and saw Lucy in a fetal position with leaves and vines as her blanket. "They are not dead, not dead, not dead," chanted the Celestial mage. "Not dead, no dead," she started to cry, rather than chant out that phase.

"Lucy," Juvia hurried Lucy's side. "Who's not dead?" Lucy turned her stained eyes at Juvia, relief settling in them. Juvia didn't expect Lucy to hug her saying the guild is not dead. "Why would you think that? Our guild is the strongest out there!" It was unfathomable at the strongest guild Juvia ever knew to be dead especially with the powerful mages there like Erza, the master... Gray-sama.

"It was the nightmares I have been having," Lucy calmed down enough not to start sobbing again.

"What kind of nightmares?" Juvia thought about what Lucy said, these nightmares she has been having. For how long and when has she been having them?

She guessed it was finally time for the truth. She was been holding it for too long. She needed help; she needed someone's help against the nightmares. With quivering lips, she said, "They always started the same. We all would be laughing at a joke Natsu said and doing a rather poor imitation. But then, cold mist starting coming from nowhere and before long the mist would turn black. It devoured our guild mates, our friends… it was total darkness, no light around. One by one, their screams muted, their cries silent… I can't take it anymore!" She feverishly hugged Juvia, fisting Juvia's clothes with all her might.

Juvia knew there was more, but did she have the heart... no the will to let Lucy continue her tale. Taking a deep breath, "Lucy, you can continue. I know it's hard, but I know it is still not all to it."

Juvia felt Lucy release her clothes in their death grip. Feeling the nodding, Lucy said, "After the mist devoured some our guild mates, as if they were controlled by something, someone the mist would change. They would change into monsters, creatures… but what were more frightening were the forms the mist would take. They weren't forms of wild animals… no they were the forms of Celestial Spirits!" She cried, but she held enough her emotions to finish, "I thought by going on this journey, I could solve why I kept having those nightmares. I don't even know…maybe I really want to hurt my friends."

The water wielding mage held onto the stellar mage. Over the journey, they became closer friends. Juvia had to smile, she getting the real reason for the journey. The quest had a deeper meaning than just finding keys or distracting from Gray. Lucy finally trusted her enough. Juvia knew with all her power she would help Lucy with stopping the nightmares. She said, "Juvia knows Lucy would never hurt the guild. She is too brave and kind to hurt anyone, she rather protect the guild by hurting herself. Juvia will be here with Lucy. You can sleep… I will be here with you," said Juvia, without using her name as a pronoun.

"Thank you, Juvia." Lucy watched the calming and slumbering colors of midnight reflected in the leaves. She slept, knowing comfort in a friend's words.

* * *

"_Natsu, please," the voice pleaded at the pleasurable torture she was getting. Natsu grinned at the responses the body was giving him. He continued trailing his kisses and tongue on the base of the neck towards the toned belly. He kissed her body like a divine being, wanting to excite her to heights she never dreamed possible. Her body was prefect and he wanted to show her, to make her feel how much her body has an effect on him. _

"_You're so beautiful," said Natsu. Their bodies mingled together; sweat to sweat, scent to scent, they were animals, letting their natural instincts "You're so beautiful, Lucy…" he said in a whisper as if saying loud would destroy everything. _

He opened his eyes, blinking at the dream he had. He groaned and snarled at how passionate that dream was. He can't think that way towards Lucy, his best friend in the guild. What would happen if he acted on those feelings of his? He highly doubted she felt the same, after all, if she did feel remotely the same as he did she won't have left. She would have brought him along with her.

He got up from his bed, the sun barely rising from the horizon. Hearing Happy still sleeping, he would help at the place they were staying at. Coming down the stairs, his nose picked up the mouth-watering whiff of breakfast. He smiled at the kindly old lady who helped them when Natsu forgot to make arrangements after leaving the train. He said, "Hi, granny, do you need help?"

"Oh, why thank you, Natsu. Would you be kind enough to cut me some wood for the fireplace? Since my husband died, I don't have anyone do that anymore." He smiled and confirmed he was going to do what she requested. Picking up the axe, he worked at cutting the piles of wood for the granny. He did enough work that sweat gathered at his body, making it shine when the rays of sun hit him.

He heard giggling as he turned around. He saw a group of girls, some of them blushing while some were whispering. He was confused why they were acting that way, the girls he knew from Fairy Tail didn't acted like that. Seeing as he finished what he deemed was enough firewood, he went back to the house. He was ready for that breakfast.

"Thank you, Natsu, for helping this old, frail woman," said the woman with a warm voice like resting honey on a biscuit. Of course, he would help it was the right thing to do. Plus, he needed a few days to organize out Happy's and his next moves. He sat down as the elderly woman gave him his plate full of bacon, eggs, hash, and pancakes. She gave him peppers, chiles, and several different variations of hot sauce on the side. "May I ask you another favor from you?"

Sure, he can especially since she was helping and feeding Happy and him. He nodded, digging onto the feast the elder prepared. It was just as good as what Lucy' made for him.

He did not know the favor would be the step he needed to become stronger for Lucy.

* * *

Andromeda was worried. She couldn't sense Lucy's magic anywhere. At first, she thought it was just her trying to figure and familiarize herself with Lucy's magic. But then, Loke hounded her on the whereabouts of Lucy. If the other spirits didn't know where she was at, she could be in any danger and they wouldn't even know about it.

Willing herself, she ventured to a neutral domain with the other spirits. From the gold keys to silver keys, only Argo and she were part of the old system, the Rebels. She placed herself near Argo, who was in his humanoid form. Everyone was tense, she was too, but only Argo, Aquila and she were the new spirits. Even if she was new, it didn't stop the amount of dread she was feeling at her lost master.

"Who was she with before she disappeared," commanded Loke.

"I-I was with her," shuttered Argo. Not wanting to invoke the wrath of the other spirits, he quickly said, "She contracted me thought my key. I told her she didn't need to go this far for me, but she insisted on moving forth through the desert. Then they stopped near a ruin of a temple and before long Lucy's magic just went poof."

"So it just went poof and not slowly diminishing?" Argo nodded to the question. Andromeda relaxed, so Lucy wasn't dead, if Lucy died, magic residue surely would have stayed on her. "So that means her magic is being blocked somehow…"

"I heard from my former master, there was an old civilization underneath the sands of Sunaba. He told me how ancient that society is and how there is one eternal leader who controls the city with her magic. It was usually said to the young children who wondered off in the desert. Never go near at any hold in the sands, since they are waiting for new blood for their leader."

She held back a growl, that didn't help ease dread, it only increased it more. What if they didn't see Lucy again?

* * *

"You do know you are not going to get away from this!" said coarsened feminine voice to a circular orb. She felt more of her blood being drained, and she knew what her blood was going to be used for. She did not want her blood to be used as a means of destruction to this underworld place where her talents flourished. This was also the place where her only son could call him; she did not be the harbinger of ruin to that garden city.

The orb glowed with a dusk hue that made the room seem more scarlet than the natural mineral stones intended to shine. "Nothing, you can say will change out minds. We will be free from that vicious, oppressive leader those maggots call Her Grace. She is nothing more than a mass of magic that grew an awareness. We will become humans after transcending her," the voice emanating from the orb.

The prisoner's brows buried deep on the center, her eyes glared at the orb with extreme focus, and her teeth bared open as she wanted to spit venom on the voice. She knew who was behind this except she could not do anything, even with the branch she was assigned with. The branch, the men and women soldiers, were defeated by the illness that voice in the orb developed. Their bodies would be used as experiments to fulfill _their _desires. She knew their souls will no rest easy until someone could find a way to reverse the illness sweeping her garden city.

"You will not succeed in your plans!" The prisoner was going to keep on fighting until she could see her son again for one last time.

"Only a miracle can stop this glorious plan I have made," the laughter that came through struck a nerve on the female.

"A miracle will happen, and I will look down on your failed plans while smiling to your smug expression faltering!"


	9. The Plague Hidden in the Sands

Arc 2: The Desert Hunter

Chapter 9:

The Plague hidden in the Sands

Lucy opened her eyes, suppressing the yawn that wanted to come out. Instead of the yawn, a burp came out; she was lucky she was the only one awake at the time. Then feeling shifting on her side, she looked to see Juvia had fallen asleep with her. She smiled, as her body loosened. A weight was removed off her shoulders when Juvia said she was going to stay. Lucy got up quietly going back to the warm water bath for a few blissful minutes. A knock on the door, she heard Nakiami uttered, "Good morning, Lucy. Breakfast will be served in a couple of minutes. I will wake up Juvia."

Hearing the fading steps, she got out of the bath. Living together for a good amount of time, Lucy knew Juvia loved taking baths before eating. It seemed like a ritual for Juvia, which Lucy did not mind at all because she liked it too. Dressing herself, she went to where the lovely aroma of food was at. "Good morning Nakiami, Akiyuki," she greeted her hosts. Minutes after she said her greetings, Juvia came and said the same thing.

In relatively silence, the two mages stared at the meal. Plants, fruits, leaves, and pieces of bark lay throughout the table as their breakfast. Yesterday, they were starving when dinner came they ate enthusiastically without glancing back what they shoving down their throats. They looked at the cooked bark piece, at first they thought it was chicken they ate it during dinner. Taking a chance, Lucy bit it and found it did really taste like chicken, and not a delusional flavor her mind was playing with her. "Are you wondering why it tastes like chicken?" came from Akiyuki, "As you already know the Great Tree is our life source, and it seems that the inner bark closer to the ground along with fruits has a taste appealing to everyone and most often 'Uppers' say it tastes like chicken."

"How often do 'Uppers' come here, I mean to the city?" asked Lucy, "From the way you say it and the reactions we gotten, 'Uppers' have come in a lot."

"What you say is true. Fairly frequently 'Uppers' do come to the city, but most come through the holes created by the Great Tree. They didn't have quite entrance you two had; you actually set off the alarms the Old City set up in the Eastern Ruins," chuckled Akiyuki. Amusement also filled Nakiami's face making her features more delicate. "We found you two tangled with the giant floral plants. The leaves on the plants wrapped around your bodies, so you two looked like twin garden goddesses. At first, my squad thought you were sisters to Her Grace, so they bowed down to you. It was quite amusing, and you helped me have some material against my squad," said Akiyuki. The casual environment helped them feel part of this stranger yet interesting place.

After taking some more bites of the meal, Juvia inquired, "So exactly how many 'Uppers' return to the surface?" She recalled what the commander who violated Lucy's space said, that they were supposed to assimilate into the society.

"A good amount of 'Uppers' returns to the surface as Her Grace lend her blessings to them. But some 'Uppers' falls in love with the city's life and ends up staying here," there was a slight pause in Akiyuki's explanation. Finishing his food with the opening in his mask, he got up, "I must do my patrolling now."

"Wait, Akiyuki, can we go patrolling with you?" blurted Lucy. Akiyuki stared at her, taking careful consideration saying he will ask his senior officer who patrolled with him. He bid his farewell to the strangers and kissed Nakiami before leaving his house.

"Are you bored?" said Nakiami, taking the plates. The two Fairy Tail mages nodded, they can't exactly go outside the house without their guardian, Akiyuki was too considerate to be called a watchdog in the minds of the mages. As if reading their minds, Nakiami nodded to them and said, "Akiyuki has a vast amount of tomes and books, I shall bring some to you." She did that, after finishing up cleaning the dishes. She gave them an impressive amount of books in their room.

Lucy reached out to one tome when she read the title. It was titled ___Ancient Verse of Divine Enchanter; _she couldn't see the author, but thought maybe the writing would shed some light to furthering her connection with her Spirits. Every Celestial mage knew the myth of a Divine Enchanter. Hearing the faint hopeful voice of her old teacher, he said "Lady Lucy, congratulation on becoming a Key wielder. If it is you, maybe one day you will have the will and strength on becoming a master of celestial magic. My teacher, his teachers before him, your mother and I could not become a master in our life. But you, I believe, is blessed by the Celestial World could become greater than any Spirit Key holder at your generation. You have the makings of a Divine Enchanter, a kindred soul where Spirits are drawn to your grace. The only record of a Divine Enchanter is the last holder of all 12 Golden Keys, Ser Stellino." There was never an official document of how to attain that status. It was myth on how you can even be called that. Maybe this manuscript could give her some answers to how to better protect her friends. She had to be hopeful for something.

She opened the tome carefully, even dampness formed on her forehead. She breathed in, relishing the marvel right before her hands. She felt tingling around her stomach and knew it was excitement and giddiness. She read the opening lines seeing if there was any indication of the writer, ___"The bonds of a Spirit and its contractor are one of the most unique forms of magick. The contractor relies on the powers of the Spirit to accomplish his or her task. The Spirit does not need any dependency from humans; they are only bonded through their agreement._

___But Spirits couldn't just bestow anybody to be a contractor. Magick seems to work that way, one person could be suitable to water magick while horrible at fire magick. Even people who are compatible with releasing Celestial Magick are not always given a contract. For the Heavenly Spirits to give their powers, contractors should cherish their bonds._

___That is why the foulest and hideous act of a contractor is the betrayal of the trust of its Spirit. To have no guilt or remorse at making their Spirit suffer shows a wicked heart. But for those who nurtures and cares for their Spirits will have gifts bestowed upon them. These gifts are not riches or knowing the deepest secrets of the world._

___The gifts I received made me beyond than an original mage. My magic grew to new heights, not did only I feel the small vibrations of keys I felt the dormant power of all my Spirits, their exceptional blessing in my hands. I could call forth the might of the Bull, the light of the Lion, or the power of the Goat._

___Vesperus Anatol Stellino"_

Lucy nearly dropped the treasure. The last holder of all the Golden Keys, the only person other Celestial mages still revere wrote this tome. She just thought it was a random book! She thought it was written by someone person weaving a tale of what a Divine Enchanter was. She never ever thought she would hold a script written by the last Divine Enchanter.

As the same time, she faced Juvia, Juvia was facing her. "There is more about my magic!" both exclaimed, "Really!?" Using a hand gesture, Lucy let Juvia spoke first. Picking up the signal, Juvia turned her own volume to a page, crumbling and tearing page, showing her a full suit armor. "It seems like the lance I got from Aquild is just one of five pieces of armor, which is what Andromeda said. It seems like my ancestor was compatible with Lost Magic armor, some scholars calling it the ___God Caller Armour. _They have remains of a civilization which they believe made several armors of pure magic. From records in those ruins, they used the blood of mages to make the ___God Caller_, which they named those mages as Valkyries. The Valkyries would rally warriors to defend the civilization from danger."

Lucy was amazed, really. What Andromeda said about Juvia's ancestor was correct. Lucy was there when Andromeda said Lord Altair used a different magic, besides her, to defend his kingdom. Andromeda did say after Altair became too fragile to keep protecting his kingdom, he wanted to protect the kingdom from greed. With the growing threat of internal conflict about his magic from his family, he hid four of the pieces of his magic when keeping the lance for a rightful successor.

"They have a great amount of detail regarding the magic. It seemed from the first possessors who gave their blood to fuel the energy that runs the armor were mages of elemental magick. From the descriptions, each ___God Caller _was different from each other and that it modifies to the personality of the wielder," she said, summarizing what she read. She continue to say, "It seems I'll have a journey myself to look forward to." She was motivated at the idea. Going with Lucy made Juvia realized how must the world she didn't know; she wanted to expand and carve her own path in life.

"Juvia, if you need help," commented Lucy, "at anytime, I'll go with you." The night before and now showed both girls how much they cherished their bond over this journey.

The distinct way of Akiyuki's knocking alerted them. "I have talked with my senior officer about patrolling; he has said it is fine for you two to accompany me." He saw the scripts within their hands, "If it pleases you, you may keep those." Seeing their looks, "It is fine; I have read those texts and memorize the contents. And since, my magic doesn't relate to Spirit Key magic or God Caller magic, I would be wasting precious information by keeping them with me." He was not prepared for the display of screams, squeals and shouts of delight.

Hours later, Akiyuki was instructing them on what they were supposed to do patrolling; they embarked on securing the city. It was rather simple they would just search around the edge of the city perimeter. But just in case, Akiyuki had given them a whip came of vines to Lucy and a bo-staff to Juvia. Having gotten used to the changing colors of the tree, they were not surprise when the streets were empty. It was unnatural compared to other cities, which had noises to counteract the stillness. Despite all the stillness, the roots exuberated with natural sounds and wilderness. As they got to the edge of the city, only the small tips of the roots stretching out were left. A deep vibrant growl echoed, dispelling the quietness.

"Who is there," commanded Akiyuki, "come out now before we have to use force." Glowing pure mustard eyes stared at them. Teeth rotted with black and yellow seemed to laugh at them. As they emerged from the cloak of darkness, their bodies were covered with charcoal craters and slate-blue bodily fluids. Their prudent movements contrasted their laughing faces. Massive drool developed and dripped down on the ground. But they still looked human. "Dammit, Cordierites," swore Akiyuki, "defend yourselves; they will attack you without consequences."

When the warning came, the group of Cordierites charged. A crackling thunder stuck one of the attackers; the girls looked to see that the bout of magic came from Akiyuki. Trusting their instincts, Lucy and Juvia reined any fear at what these creatures were and moved. Lucy unleashed her prowess with whips when she was moving against two Cordierites. She evaded a swinging arm, before wrapping her whip around the arm. She, then, used the momentum of both their bodies to block her other assailant. But the other person recovered, growling to Lucy and went to assault her gain. She already anticipated it; she swung the vine whip with so much force that when it stuck the neck of the person instant knockout. Familiar with her lance, Juvia danced around through some of the members, blowing away all her attackers using the bo-staff. Being more an attacker mage than Lucy, she made quick and effective hits against the aggressors. In spite of their batting, they didn't get away from small cuts or bite marks. Seeing how they were done, they looked over to Akiyuki who was already gagging their mouths.

"Be careful, gag their mouths. They spew toxic that is lethal on human flesh from their mouths," said Akiyuki. He tossed them some clothes to cover their mouths.

"Aba, I'm hear voices!" said a high-sound voice of a small boy. All of the mages were stunned at why there was a small boy coming here. One of the Cordierites woke up reacting to the voice and sped toward the source.

"Watch out!" it didn't matter who screamed it first, they couldn't reach in time. Luckily, or unfortunately, the father came to the boy's rescue. The father took the hit, which the Cordierite ravished the man. Clawing and biting, the Cordierite was brutally thrashing the man. The form coming the mouth sapped into the open wounds of the man.

Akiyuki used his scabbard to knock out the beast, before looking at the father. The mother rushed towards her husband's side and heard Akiyuki ordered, "Contract one of the Seeds!" She immediately went, praying to Her Grace to save her husband. Lucy and Juvia saw Akiyuki glowing. "You are not going to die on me." Illuminated mint light covered his hands, going over the wounds. The man was breathing easier than before and his already pale skin was returning back to normal.

"Aki, what happened?" Nakiami rushed to her fiancé's side. Her hands also shined the same bright mint light. "Shit, he is turning we need to quickly get him to the Center!" said Nakiami. She then roared, "Someone go ahead of us and prepare a pool! Trunks should be coming soon; I need someone to inform them of possible contamination. Aki, its fine now let go, I need to transport him fast."

"Thank you, Na," whispered Akiyuki, "I'll stay here to warn the Trunks when they come. I will detain the Cordierites from going after other citizens before heading to the Center with the others." Nakiami nodded. Then, his stiff posture turned in the direction of creatures, ready to strike like a snake at any movement. Seeing the creatures out cold, his posture relaxed and looked at Lucy and Juvia. Akiyuki apologized, "I am sorry that you two were caught up in this. I didn't think Cordierites would come out today."

"Captain, what is the situation?" A unit of probably five or six mean dressed the same as Akiyuki, except without the mask, came. "We will take over here, Captain," said one of the men.

Lucy and Juvia saw Akiyuki walking away and followed him. He turned towards them which Lucy answered the implied question, "We are more familiar with you Akiyuki." He nodded as he signaled them, leading them through the inter working of the giant roots. He didn't leave before talking to the family, saying he will get in touch with them when the father would fine.

"Ima, where are they taking Aba?" The mother drop to her knees and hugged her baby, repeatedly whispering in the ear that Her Grace is going to save him. "Of course Her Grace is going to save Aba. We need Aba," cried the boy.

They stopped at a door that seemed to be carved out of wood and stone. "This is the Center," announced Akiyuki, "this is the headquarters or hospital of the Seeds." He pushed the door, letting the luminosity from the room out. When they all improved from the blindness, they saw multiple chasms huge enough to fit a big huge in it. Looking around, Lucy saw tubes pumping out green fluids towards the chasms, filling it up like a bath.

In one of the brilliantly lightened chasm, they walked they saw Nakiami working on the father whose was changing…no transforming like being infected by a virus before their eyes. The open wounds he sustained were growing, for the lack of better words. It was as if the form was alive, invading the man's body, puss and other horrid unmentionables showing. The puss was oozing out of the skin, rapidly turning the pale pigmented skin into a polluted purple. The blood veins turned black and increasingly became more prominent. And the puss spread upwards to the eyes, the girls had to close their eyes as his eyes were turning into that mustard shade like those creatures.

"I am not going to let you turn!" yelled Nakiami. She put her hands on the water making stream come out of the bath. "You have to fight it. Her Grace is with you! She will not abandon you!" As if to prove her point, the liquid turned into a smoothing olive tone which made the man more relaxed. Seeing her chance, Nakiami chanted in a low voice solidifying the water. It was then Juvia looked at the other gaps in the Center to see that they all have people inside them, stuck in suspended animation.

"They are all people who are risk at turning into Cordierites?" asked Lucy, after gathering all the information together.

"It is as what you say, we currently don't have a cure to turn them back. The only thing we can do is put them in this state and hope for the best that we can develop a cure," said Nakiami. She saw the lingering question in the newcomers' minds, "Her Grace runs the city, she is already using her magic to maintain that the illness does not spread into the heart of the population. Even then, the support of the Great Tree is Her Grace's most important role, that is why it is up to the Seeds to find a cure." Strolling pass them, she took out a log writing out the conditions the patient came in.

"Do you know how it spreads?" Nakiami stopped writing and faced Juvia.

"From the way most of the infected become, most Seeds support the idea it is generally spread by the saliva. Except..." she paused, "in some cases the saliva produced by Cordierites have no effect in some individuals." Nakiami's attention to detail caught the faintest of wounds on the three. "You guys are injured here let me take care of them." She gasped as she saw the saliva laced in the open flesh, yet no dramatic changes was undergoing in the two girls. "It seems like you two are immune..." She got moving into a different corner of the room and got out different charts with paper of patients' data on it, "this is it!"

"What is?"

"The thing why you and some Trunks haven't been affected! It is cause you have the blood of 'Uppers'! All these people here don't have any recent ancestors coming from the Upper. No wonder some people aren't protected or inflected," mumbled Nakiami. "I need to say this to the next time when the red leaves appear again."

"Yes, I think all of us had a terrible night," commented Akiyuki, who finished healing Lucy and Juvia when Nakiami was too busy thinking about the illness. Seeing her stumble for a bit, Akiyuki caught Nakiami when she lost her balance and fall asleep. "Na, you also need to rest, let me carry you back." Just like out of a fairy tale story, Akiyuki carried Nakiami in a bridal style. Both Lucy and Juvia were blushing at the unexpected display of affection by Akiyuki. "I will send your dinner after I tuck in Nakiami for the night."

After the disastrous event, they were too tired not even touching their dinner. They fell asleep, and luckily they didn't have haunting nightmares or protesting hunger. They woke still tire and arching, but the gentle glow of the morning that the leaves simulated help ease the pains a bit. Even the small trembles in their muscles weren't smoothed by the warm bath. "I'm sorry you two had to witness the transformation," said Nakiami, both of them surprised it wasn't Akiyuki. Her voice became dense, "I became a Seed because I had the power and wanted to help this city. But I am too useless to even prevent people from turning, let alone me dreaming of stopping it."

"I don't think you failed. Instead of letting that man turn, you almost completely exhausted your magic to save him. Even when you realize it was too late, you chose to encase him instead of letting him become those black creatures. I honestly don't know much about your society, but I don't think you are useless," said Lucy. Juvia agreed and felt someone was watching them. Turning her head, she saw Akiyuki in a relax position who slowly did a small flicker of a nod.

Nakiami stayed quiet before smiling and saying, "I'm grateful. Thank you." Afterward, it was a relatively peaceful breakfast without the tension emitting from Nakiami. She bid her farewells as she needed to report her findings to her leader.

"I am guessing you two would not want to patrol with me today?"

"No we will still go with you. Being here all day isn't all that good for us." If they are busy with something else, it was better than thinking about the bloodshed yesterday. Fortuitously, there was no incidents but there was more guards in the streets they went to. Impetuously the leaves changed into a violent scarlet. The guards, including Akiyuki, kneed like knights in front of their queen.

"Come, Her Grace is present in her chamber," declared Akiyuki. "We are going back to the city, you two will need to wear the robes like last time." They walked back to the where they were held hostage with the white linen robes covering their articles of clothing. Just like last time they were here, robes dyed in the light of the scarlet light were the prominent attire in the city. Instead of the building they were held in, they kept walking all the way to the base of the Great Tree. The girls stretched their necks as they looked how endless the height of the tree was. With vines hanging from branch to branch, moss growing intricately along the barks, and leaves full of vibrant red covering the tree, it was an enchanting yet ancient sight for the two. "We must make haste before others appear to talk to Her Grace."

The girls had a hard time keeping up with Akiyuki as he gracefully rotated away from the people inside the Great Tree. When they finally reached Akiyuki, he was already opening a humble styled double door. "Present yourselves, Her Grace is watching you," proclaimed a guard. Staffs and their unaccommodating owners were blocking their way.

"I am Akiyuki, subject of Her Grace, captain of the City Trunk Guards," Akiyuki simply stated, "and these two are the Uppers under my care, Lucy and Juvia." The weapons were removed from their sight and the guards moved away, letting them pass to the huge space. As they near where a small tree settled, they saw people were already there. They were recognize the form of Nakiami and was about to call her when the other figure, wearing off-black robes, stared at them. Her extremely feminine curves weren't hidden by the onyx garb, instead it looked borderline promiscuous. Her bare chest, with a jimp patch of clothes hiding the nipples, and toned naval area were out in the open. "Forgive me, Lady Hematite, I didn't realize you were with Her Grace."

There was no confirmation from Lady Hematite, just a smug expel of air through her nose. "As I was saying before 'Lord' Akiyuki barged here, my subordinate seems to have found what cause some individuals to turn into those mutants. She believed that the saliva only effects your subjects who have the full blood of our Old. Looking at the logs myself, her words does have a certain respect. But she still has not have found a cure," said the woman.

Her voice was enthralling as if nymphs were whispering their secrets in their ears. But that wasn't even in the same magnitude of enrapture coming the tree, "It does injustice to the soul to speak such low regards to an accomplishment as solving how to stop the inflection." The only way Lucy could describe it was as sweet and tantalizing that made their body go bliss, as if it was a goddess of love speaking to them. Upon closer look, there was a slit which was unfolding like a flower to reveal a woman. An unearthly woman came out. She was literally the embodiment of Spring and Autumn. One side of her body was beauty of spring while the other side was the grace of autumn. "Thank you, Nakiami, child of Vector, for your hard work and dedication."

"Not at all, Your Grace." She uttered with the same fondness as she spoke to Akiyuki.

"Regarding what you have said, then in theory it would be possible to invent a cure?"

"Yes I can, I just need to enter the Eris Melinoe, I know the answer is there. That is why Aunt... I mean Lady Olivia went there," said Nakiami.

"You can't," shouted Akiyuki, He quickly bowed before the tree woman, then turned to his betrothed, "it is too dangerous for you to go!"

"Then who Aki! Lady Hematite cannot go she is the sitting leader for the Seeds, and I have read the research from Auntie. I am more than qualify," she yelled back. She momentarily forgot she was in the presence of her leader, "Forgive me for my outburst, Your Grace."

"Nothing to be a shame of. Your pursuit for a cure seems to cause issues with your betrothed. You may speak, my dear Yuki."

"I apologize for speaking out of turn as well. But my mother with an unit of Trunks and Crowns haven't even returned from the same mission. I don't want my bride to be in danger, it is hard enough for my own mother to go," voiced his concerns. Lucy didn't know what to do, she has never been in this sort of situation before. She also felt the discomfort radiating off Juvia.

It was the other person who offered a plan, "Let Nakiami go there to Eris Melinoe, and since her findings seem have to diagnose people with those Upper blood are immune. It plays perfectly for us, use the two recent Uppers as they are also mages from the reports my husband has told me. Have 'Lord' Akiyuki escort all of them, as he has shown time and time again have the skills that excess any elite unit. And what Nakiami has said is correct, she has all the adroitness of any Seeds in my Branch."

"Hematite has an excellent plan. I cannot enter Eris Melinoe without leaving the Great Tree unattended to ensure the safety of these people. I will allow for you four to proceed with Hematite's plan, additionally, find out what has happened with the people I sent befor-"

"Excuse me, Your Grace, but I must speak to my bride," said Akiyuki, forcing Nakiami to follow out of the door. The concern for Nakiami was overwhelming.

A deep puff of air, the black-robed woman said, apparently forgetting Lucy and Juvia, "I don't get why you favor those two so much, Your Grace. Nakaimi while better than most Seeds cannot compete with my expertise. Even Akiyuki cannot hope to be better than Snow, the commander of the Trunks."

"If those are your feelings, I should send you to Eris Melinoe, instead of my dear Ami and Yuki."

"But...but even one bite will turn us, we have the almighty Old blood."

"Yes, I know Akiyuki's brother and your husband, Snow and you have 'old' blood. That is why I am relying on you two since you have the backings of the 'old' clans," said the leader. There was an slight inflation in her voice, while crossing her arms. The two outsiders felt there was more tension in this city than what most of them wanted to project. An small vibration in one of the many leaves surrounding the tree alerted the leader. "You two may you get Akiyuki and Nakiami to the Center, please hurry. Furthermore, tell Akiyuki, as he is the team leader of the mission, to rescue as many Cordierates as you four can." Without uttering any words, they follow the request of the leader.

When they got to the Center, it was chaos. Blood leaking, orders screaming out, voices overlapping despite the confusion, someone communicated for Nakiami to come over. Nakiami pushed Akiyuki out of the way, probably in part still angry with him and in part as her position as a Seed. For a brief second, Nakiami stopped before doing her job, working on preventing the person who was turning. "What happened," asked Akiyuki to one of his men.

"We don't know, Captain. When Her Grace appeared at the court, a horde of Cordierates suddenly marched. We were able to suppress most of them by the time Commander Snow came through with his personal guards. But some of those fuckers still got pass us and went to the civilian areas. If it wasn't for the former Commander Vector then we would have more casualties, although former Commander Vector is now the verge of turning."

"I see," muttered Akiyuki, "Lucy, Juvia we are leaving. We must pack for our quest for the antidote." Lucy was the last one leaving when she heard Nakiami promising her father she will return and save him. They saw many people together near the buildings where soldiers were at. It seemed that more people are taking more precautions. But an group with tools such as knives and plows were heading towards an area."Where are you all going?"

"We cannot jut stay and let all you Trunks do the work. We are also citizens of Her Grace , we will defend our city by building an wall against those things," answered the apparent leader of the group. Akiyuki nodded, calling forth an unit of nine men and women each to help the builders.

"We should travel lightly," aid Akiyuki as he opened the door. It was no problem for Juvia and Lucy really, they only had their bags with their personal items such as money, pictures and needed supplies that wasn't ruined by the sandstorms. They also brought the tomes they got from Akiyuki. Upon closer inspection, they saw he had two bags with him. "Nothing will stop Nakiami from going with us, even if I wanted to keep her safe. But before we go, I'll release you two from your suppressors. You will need your magic for this mission Her Grace sent us to." He kneed and gently grabbing their ankles one by one he released the devices blocking their magic.

Something happened so fast Lucy couldn't believe her Spirits would have been involved with it. The moment Akiyuki freed her, he flew to the other side of the door! "What do you think you doing to Lucy!" Several of her Spirits materialized in front of her. The usual of Loke and Virgo, but also Andromeda, Taurus and, strangely enough Scorpio, appeared. But like a pro, Akiyuki appeared unharmed by the assault her Spirits did on him. "We were worried about ya, Lucy," said the two color haired Spirit, who stood between Lucy and the man who was holding her foot, "and that man there has our keys."

"If you like, Princess, I can dig us all out of here. Whipping or ordering me to undress would be an appropriate punishment for me after neglecting you for so long," said Virgo, where Akiyuki tilted his head for a bit.

"Guys, don't worry, Akiyuki here was only unblocking a magic suppressor on me. I am sure it is all regulations for any Uppers that newly came to the city to have." Her demeanor towards the man helped ease their glare pointed at him.

"You are correct, restricting mages that come from the Upper is a protocol. But since you two are helping us with the city problem, we would have a higher chance of completing the mission. My apologizes for keeping your weapons and keys away from you for far too long," said Akiyuki, who handed Lucy's keys as Scorpio sidestepped.

As she felt her fingers graced the warm surface of her keys, she felt the presences of all her friends with her. She felt euphoria as she finally reunited with her friends, that nakedness she woke up to when she first arrived was gone. Just being with them brought her a sense of comfort that no one could replace. "Guys, I am all right. And no, like what Akiyuki said is right, Juvia and I are going to help. It is what friends do to each other." With that, all her Spirits left, but not with doing another inspection around her body. "Really, I am fine especially with you guys around protecting me," said Lucy, looking at the last Spirit who was going back to their world. "Thank you for giving back my friends, I know you didn't have to."

"Her Grace gave us a significant mission, having you two at full strength would unburden us in the long run."

It was probably Akiyuki's way of saying he can trust them enough that he didn't want them to lose their lives, thought Lucy. "So are we all set, Akiyuki?" They were ready, but more importantly she was ready.

"It is tradition before any mission we undertake for Her Grace, we pray for her blessing. Nakiami knows this tradition as well, she will be waiting there for us." Guards and soldiers seemed to be gathering at every corner on the edge of city when they got out of Akiyuki's house.

They barely got to walk when a voice ordered them to stop. "Yo, dog, heard ya got a mission from boss lady, hopefully ya don't mess up," said a voice, sending shivers down the spine of Lucy. She knew that voice anyway, as she still felt that man's tongue and saliva on her. "Ah, I see ya getting along with those Uppers, what would dear cute Naki do? Should I comfort her for ya, dog?"

"Commander, I have Her Grace's commands at heart, Her Grace made them go under my protection. Nakiami knows this and understands, so she doesn't need any comforting from you. I know Lady Hematite overlooks your fondness of women, but Nakiami is simply not the type to do such thing. Now if you excuse me, commander, I need to report to Her Grace."

"Che, y'all dogs are the same. Just cause you were blessed by Her Grace doesn't make ya special. The only reason our father even named ya his son is because he wanted that connection with Her Grace. Whatever, I'll finish everything before ya get back from ya mission," said Snow, laughing. They hastily moved, trying to drown out the laughter by putting distance between them. They were silent, even considering Akiyuki's polite yet stoic personality, asking him personal questions running in Lucy's mind were insensitive right now. Eventually, they made it where the guards let them in without questioning them as to why. Like what Akiyuki predicted Nakiami was already there waiting for them.

"Ah, you have returned. Ami was just telling me the conditions of Former Commander Vector." She stopped as more tiny vibrations came to the leaves. "You four have an important mission. I will open a path that leads directly to Eri Melinoe." Waving her hands elegantly, a formation of rocks dissolved opening a tunnel. Akiyuki went in first, followed by Nakiami, then Juvia. When it was Lucy's turn, the leader called out to her, "From the aura of your magic, you are a Celestial Wizard, yes? The keys around your hips also helps identify you as one."

What was she suppose to address the leader? She just said, "Yes, Your Grace," rather awkwardly but still respectfully, although she didn't curtsy or bow.

Probably noticing Lucy's strained discomfort, the leader said, "Forgive me, I cannot give you my name. It has been many centuries since anyone has called me anything other than Your Grace, I simply forgot what name I was born with. Be careful."

Astonished, Lucy couldn't stop her voice from coming out, "Huh? I mean what do you mean?"

"Eris Melinoe isn't just the name my people have given to the lands beyond my influence under the earth. Eris Melinoe..." The leader saw the tome Lucy was carrying, pausing for a moment. "It is a place where many Spirits have been broken. An ancient mage, just like you a Celestial Wizard, has said the memories, the regrets, the sorrow, and the malice of those Spirits have gathered which is lethal to mages loved by the Spirits. From your aura, you have the same position as that mage, loved by the Spirits and stars. Please be careful." The entrance to the room was blown away where the leader quickly covered Lucy. "You must hurry, find the cure and save this city from their greed. Do not worry about about me or the citizens, promise me do not speak any of this to Akiyuki or Nakiami. Go now, before they get me." She quickly nodded as the leader pushed her to the entrance of the tunnel.

Speeding through the tunnel, she didn't dare look back as the entrance turned dark. She knew what was back there. She saw the bistre hide and mikado bloodlust eyes of those beasts. Their orbs were scanning for food, as their teeth was covered in precious red. The gentle glow of the flowers blooming around the floor was trampled as more and more of those transformed monstrosities came into the room.

As she heard the rest of the group, she had to calm down. She promised the leader she would not talk them about the attack. She hated to lie, but she didn't want to break a promise she made. The cure and the promise were more important than lying she told herself.

* * *

"Has my order of sending Akiyuki and Nakiami have hasten your plan to take over the city?"

"So you knew all along about our plan," said a male voice. The beasts were circling around the man with his female companion. Any movement from the two figures, the beasts would recoiled back as if they were stuck.

"So, what is exactly your master plan. You already know you can't kill me and I have hidden all the citizens." There was nothing she could do now, it was taking all her magic to conceal any traces of any surviving citizens. She was locking all entrances of any passages that led to those citizens, while supplying the needed essentials. At most, she could keep up for a week but even her magic and conscious were not infinite.

This time it was the woman who answered, "Our plan came into being when we thought why do we need an absolute queen. We depend too much for you for our daily lives, without you, we would not be able to even live properly. We're basically slaves in your eyes. Then we thought why can't we lead the people, using your powers. We can become," she was interrupted.

"I was born through the work of mages who wanted to live in a peaceful world. It is that thinking those mages feared in the world. And this is why, I was born underground away from the realm of greed and chaos. What you are planning would drag this entire community back into what my fathers have feared."

"No, what would we be bringing back is our independence as human beings."

* * *

It felt like days as they kept walking in perpetual shadows. Akiyuki was in front with the torch he made by breaking wood from his bag and using fire magic. Apparently, Akiyuki was gifted in multiple elemental magic after years of studying under different teachers. Nakiami was also adaptable in different branches of magic. Their response to why the need for so much different types of magic was they couldn't rely on their primary magic for every situation.

Their comment was what got Lucy thinking, against her immediate thoughts on what was happening to the city. She remembered the times she felt inadequacy when she was separated from her keys. Being accustomed to two or three different magic would not hurt, it would help her became stronger. Stopping those nightmares and getting stronger were the purpose of the journey, not heavily relying on her friends.

Suddenly, the hairs of her body stood up. Sparks were flaring up in her body. Trepidation filled her body, she stumbled a bit. Consternation conquered all her nerves, she didn't know the reason why she was getting this way. She willed to move forward, barely hearing Akiyuki saying there was light coming.

Each maneuver ahead was lead and stone. The disgusting rubbing of her limbs repleted with excretion. Chills bit on her unsuspecting organs and waves of depression rammed on her barren mind. Every fiber of her body was shrieking and howling to move away from where they were headed.

When Lucy saw the scenery of where the light was coming from, she knew this was what the leader meant. Shimmering imperial balls of light hovered above. It might have been a glorious sight to others, but Lucy knew what this was. The broken distinguishable keys littered around was another indication to what Lucy feared. "This is Eris Melinoe," said Lucy, as she faded away.

The group stared in horror when Lucy vanished.

* * *

In one moment, Lucy was underground looking onto Eris Melinoe, then the next she was staring at a prairie. Miles and miles of grass and small plant life were all Lucy could see. There was no Akiyuki, Nakiami, or Juvia around her. Not even the dwindling lives of Spirits were present. Just greens were her company now. She moved ahead, not having real directions, just following the wind pushing the blades of grass one way.

"Where am I?"

"The proper question right now is who are you?" She turned reacting to the voice. A bow with an arrow locked on the pace between her brows was the thing focused on first. Then slowly she looked at the person holding the bow.

She raised her hands and uttered, "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy, my name is Orion."


	10. The Battle Buried Deep

Arc 2: The Desert Hunter

Chapter 10:

The Battle Buried Deep

"I am Orion," said the man, still so expertly trained his bow on her, just oh so between her brows. "Orion Nix. How did you invade this place? Are you one of the King's wizards?" Her sweat increased tenfold as she saw the man tightened his grip on his weapon. What was this man talking about, all she knew she was suppose to find a cure with the others. What King's wizards, she was in front of an area full of broken Spirits... The words repeated in her head: broken Spirits, the memories, the sorrow, and the malice.

"No, I am just a regular Celestial mage!" proclaimed Lucy. She was about to held out her keys, as she put them in her pack since she was traveling blind, but she stopped. Taking out any keys she had would prove to the man that she was one of the King's as clarity washed over her. "Just take a look at me for a moment, then you will understand." Orion Nix, taking her word for it, stared at the unknown intruder using his magic to see if she was really just a Celestial Wizard, not a wizard of the King. He lowered his intent to kill when she turned out to be really a Celestial wizard, not a wizard filled with the King's magick.

"How did you get into this space?" Finding out her magic wasn't influenced by the King, he decided another approach would be better. But it did not mean he would be able to trust her that fast.

"I don't even know. One second I was seeing Eris Melinoe then the next millisecond I was standing here with nobody around." Seeing another person not from this space and hearing the name of the space again, he remembered the last person who came. He was a gentle soul who took his younger brother away from this eternal hell for Spirits. The gentle soul came the same way as this woman, but he had forgotten it after all these centuries ago earth time he guessed. There was no concept of time progression here, just the same endless prairie. No, he shouldn't say there was no time progression, just the same day this space was created repeating over and over again.

"You are very similar to that gentle soul that can here a very long time ago."

"Gentle soul?" What kind of person was able to come here? And more importantly, how did the person get out of this place?

"He was also a Celestial Wizard, but from the looks of it he was more skilled at using the Spirits," he simply stated. There was no condescending tone in his voice, just observing.

"What do you mean?" She wanted him to elaborate more on his thoughts. She had to be careful with this Spirit. Despite loving Spirits, she knew not all Spirits reacted the same. She would rather talk to Orion Nix to get to know the Spirit better than come off as a love-spewing idiot without sense.

"Unlike you, it seemed that his magick was dancing, a freeing sensation to Spirits, More untamed Celestial magic radiated off him than any mage as if he was a Spirit. You are more like a chick while he was a soaring hawk."

"What was his name? He sounds powerful," she said amazingly. That was something she was aiming for. She wanted to be called a soaring hawk like what Orion Nix remembered the gentle soul. A soaring hawk was a symbol of great power; she wanted to find some way to become like that.

"He was very powerful, even I from the Orion clan bowed to his strength. I do not know his name anymore. It has been several earth time centuries since he has come into this... what you call Eris Melinoe."

She could not believe that. This place was did not have the dense atmosphere and creeping sadness of that other place. "It cannot be! The place I saw had to be Eris Melinoe, there was too many emotions from the Spirits, I was practically drowning," said Lucy, shaking her head at what was explained to her.

"The soul before said the same thing, but I assure you this is Eris Melinoe, the graveyard of Spirits. You, because of your affiliation with Celestial Magic, got sucked into the collective mind of Spirits who died during the war," said Orion Nix, understanding that the woman... Lucy was confused. "There is several levels to Eris Melinoe, you were at the surface before passing into the second stage. The second level is here, the day this place is made which recurs," said Orion Nix. She saw him gazing at the horizon, where dust clouds started rolling in where they were. Like thunder that warned of lighting, the clouds became fiery as if foretelling blood will be spill around them, and the sounds of lighting signaled the horns of chaos. "You will see, the hell I am talking about. Just stay by my side," ordered the spirit, as he took out blades from the scabbard on his sides.

Like ripples that rapidly appear on the pond, massive hordes of Spirits gathered around them in a blink of eye. She gasped as she realized she knew some of the Spirits. Leo, Taurus, Aquarius, Gemini, Virgo Spirits with other spirits behind the banner with Celestial Symbols meaning King's Guard. She knew what Orion Nix said what he was talking about as she faced the opponents the King's Spirits were going against. It was a diverse group of Spirits: Andromeda Spirits, Hercules Spirits, and even unfamiliar Spirits standing tall and proud. The most heartbreaking moment for Lucy was the forewarning of battle between these Spirits. She wanted to shout!

"Charge!" And the thunderous roars were earth shaking that it almost carved Lucy. She bucked down fast enough to dodge the opposing onset. A touch on her shoulders alerted her attention back to Orion Nix.

Her orbs locked with his hazels. She followed his line of sight where it was on the spare bronze sword on his leg. "You must ward from harm; you will feel every wound you have sustained," warned Orion Nix. She hesitantly held the sword, afraid of the weight it carried. The object in her hand was unnatural, so foreign for her to handle. She was no fighter or harbinger of wrath and war. She couldn't bear to harm any Spirits; therefore, she would be dodging any attacks. She even felt summoning one of her Spirits would not do any good for anyone; no one should be witnessing this scene of carnage that war brought to a world.

Her back arched as she sensed a murderous stare at her. Its fur blazing and feet stomping down, a Taurus appeared with its ax cutting the earth beneath them. It was vastly multifarious from her own Taurus, as the eyes weren't even staring at her boobs. No love sick face or excitement over her, she prepared for the worst. It was not her Taurus, but just knowing it might have been a family or friend of her Taurus was too much. The weight of the sword became increasingly dense. She shut and braced to what was going to happen to her as the ax was lifted off the ground.

It never came. And a growl came, "Move! You need to move!" Her body obeyed the command from someone she didn't know, who didn't sound like Orion Nix. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear the painful fall of the bull. Adrenaline multiplied her senses to folds; she knew what was the fate of the bull without even hearing it.

Numerous shadows towered over her; she was about to run. Except, the shadows all fell down. Figures of Spirits vanquishing out of existence, she wanted to cry, "Stop it. Stop!" Yet nothing happened. She prayed for the massacre to end to the heavens. What answered was not a higher deity, but the clouds. It poured. Maybe, it would stop the fighting, but her hope was in vain. What the clouds brought were not the purifying tranquil effect of water; however, they brought the rage of a storm god, wracking slaughter on the weak.

She collapsed to her knees, while the mayhem was ongoing. The rain swallowed all the blood from all the beings on the scene, transforming into a crimson river. It devoured the fallen bodies of the weakened Spirits, while encouraging the survivors to keep fighting. She clasped her hands together, picking up a portion of liquid from the river. The idea she was holding on several Spirits' lives; she vomited. She let go of the mixture of water and lives, letting it go back to the river.

Silence ensured when she finally looked throughout the field. Piles of bodies of still living Spirits formed lands unconnected by the constant river flowing around. It was like something out of a haunting painting, red hues filling the canvas. It was a landscape painting with blood soaked grounds, a flowing River Styx getting its color from the bodies, and life draining rain. The image was burned into her mind; there was nothing, not even the memory-taking lost magic ritual, that would wash away the image. How can anyone do this to anyone?

It was utter insanity!

Like the clouds before it, the scenery of carnage puffed out of existence, leaving no trance of the horrible phenomenon. She was back at the prairie with Orion Nix, sliding his blades into place. "What was that..." She was trying to regain her bearing all together.

"You just witness how this place was created."

"How this place even possible!" The emotions dwelling in her from the battle was coming out. Cry, scream, yell, shout, punch, and breakdown were things she wanted to do right now. However, the one thing she wanted to do was forget the massacre of Spirits in the name of war.

"Do you even know how magic is even possible?" She shook her head, unaware what the question had to do with anything. "It just takes one instant of extreme emotion to create a finite amount of magic. Imagine the intense emotions of hundreds, even thousands, of Spirits who are beings of pure magic. What would that purge of emotion and magic create? This place is created because of the surge of magic greater than anything than my world could witness or withstand erupted. It distorted the fabric between Earthland and the Celestial World, which is why you were able to come here even if you were in Earthland. It truly changed the way this space worked with Earthland and Celestial World."

"It doesn't explain why the magic in this place is not spreading all over? I know without a conductor magic would run amok everywhere." Despite the things she should be doing, hearing Orion Nix's voice helped her keep grounded and sane, even to reason things in her mind.

"The conductor, the Spirit whose emotion greatly exceeded any other Spirit in that battle, is stuck on the third level of Eris Melinoe."

"What do you mean? More like, how do you know all this?" Because the battle deprived most of her strength, she stood up weakly and she had to be held by Orion Nix when she was staggering.

"I have been searching for a way out. It was that gentle soul that told me that he had sensed a presence beyond the realms of prairie. With you coming here, I have remembered it." He perambulated, examining where the winds were blowing. He was already several feet away before Lucy chased him.

"Whatever happened to the gentle soul you keep talking about?" She clutched the stripes of her bag, and she watched the movement of the clouds. Orion Nix had said earlier that this day recurs and she saw him watching the clouds.

He revolved to face her and said, "As I said earlier he was like a hawk, his mastery of Celestial magick was overwhelming. He was able to create a small pocket of space that disturbed a small area allowing him to escape."

"How can you call him a gentle soul then! He left you all alone in this place! If you said how amazing he was as a Celestial Wizard, then surely he would have taken you with him!" She recoiled. What was she thinking when she thought that person was strong. Only a weak person would leave behind a friend. She was losing control of her emotions.

"You don't understand anything about this place! Do you have any idea what this place does to anyone! Do not think of that gentle soul as horrible! I was the one who stopped him," said the Spirit, his voice rose to defend the past wizard. "Creating a rip takes more magic than you can produce currently! He could not possibly sustain a rip long even for three beings. That is why I threw him out of the here before he completely exhausted his magic."

"Three beings?"

He snorted, forgetting about being gentle to the confused woman, and said, "Did you honestly believe I am the only being that survived There were several Spirits that survived including my younger brother. We saw what happened to the Spirits, who gave into the madness. Once the Spirits gave into the madness, they fade away only to show up again during the battle mindless at hurting the other Spirits. I...we tried to save them, but we couldn't do anything. Seeing that battle over and over again, it doesn't numb the agony. It is a constant reminder to all of us who survived how fucking foolish we were! It opens the wounds we tried to suppress. Ha, what a foolish dream of being becoming equals to you wizards in the eyes of the King, I was just dreaming. I rather suffer alone in this pond of nothingness, then see my brother fall into madness."

His voice pierced the veil of jumble feelings around her mind, awaking more logical thinking. "I don't think your dream of getting equality to Spirits is foolish. It is braver than anything I have done in my life. I am sorry I insulted the man that helped your brother," said Lucy. Her head slightly bowed while her hands clutched her clothes, and she trembled. What Orion Nix said about her not knowing anything about this place was true. There must have been a reason why Orion Nix spoke fondly of the gentle soul, and she just jumped to conclusions without considering anything.

Orion Nix eyed the woman again. She was far different from the other humans he had encountered besides the gentle soul. Was she like the man, a person love by Spirits? If only the rest of humanity was the same as them, then maybe some of the Spirits would have been content with humans. He laughed, from spite or guilt; he just laughed. "You are different from the rest of those wizards I have seen."

She was shock at what he meant by that statement. She didn't want to ask him about it through. Then a deep silence emerged between them. They kept walking until Lucy couldn't handle it anymore. "I want to learn the truth. Why did you involve yourself with the war?"

He stopped, and she really looked at Orion Nix for the first time. His hazel eyes didn't shine as most of her Spirits; they were tire and wary. She knew where the wariness came from because she experienced it as well earlier. Despite the wariness, there was a sense of attentiveness as he scanned the area like a predator. Moving away from his eyes, soft black curls famed his angular face and tied with a knot at the base of the neck. Each movement he made was so calculated and precise; no wasted energy came from his statue. His muscles were harden weapons, and each were deadly enough he didn't need the array of tools around him. The layers and layers of weaponry made him into a living arsenal. He was a hunter with an unlimited amount of experience her instincts told her.

"My pride as a Spirit," he said, his mind going off in the distance. "Our duty as the Orion clan was always to protect the Celestial world; our interactions with Earthland were limited. Then one day our clan leader gave his key to a human. This was the first in the history of my clan the leader gave away his key. However, she was not like you; she was a merciless female who got her hands on the key of a Clan Leader."

"You must know Clan Leaders are representatives of the clan, and she had influence with the way our clan ran because she had the key of our leader. She was a parasite that invaded my clan's virtue and pride as she slaved us to her friends for money. I tried to talk to our leader trying to reason with him the nature of his holder, but he didn't listen. I, with a couple of others, requested the King to do something before the erosion of our clan becomes complete. He, too, did nothing instead he commanded us to do nothing at all, and he stated the ancient law of obeying holder was sacred. You must understand during this time many Spirits were just too tired of being ruled under humans as if they were puppets. Eons and eons, the abuse was not something I would give to even a Scorpio," Orion Nix said bitterly.

He continued; the longing in his voice was evident, "I remember all too clearly the day my clan leader announced he gave away his key. I was teaching some of the younger clansmen the act of the hunt. The dense forest stretching beyond the horizon, it gave us a sense of being when we were there. I loved those moments where I can hunt without worrying, and I could teach the pride of my clan to the youngsters because they would be the ones carrying it further. When we came back, the leader called all of the clan into a meeting."

"Our leader was Orion. Clan leaders are the only Spirits to be called after the clan," he quickly explained to Lucy. "When he said he gave away his key, imagine the shock we had. We thought, maybe, it was the change Orion told about before. We, later, learned Orion didn't give away his key because she contested him to defeat, but she seduced him. Our leader turned his back on the teaching of the clan; it was his mistake." Lucy felt the bitterness in Orion Nix's voice, but her heart was responding to the hurt of betrayal the Spirit in front of her. "Our clan radically changed, instead of protecting the Celestial World, we served as servants for that human's playtime. Not only did she disgrace my clansmen; she had the nerve to order us to play with humans seeking pleasure. We are not tools for humans to use. We could not do anything because our leader was so enraptured with that woman. Our leader sold us to servitude because of a human woman! "

"I rebelled because I was a Spirit not some doormat a human could push around. That was the sad truth on why I defied my clan and my King." She saw the resignation of the Spirit, who spoke on why he was all part of the Rebels. It was the circumstances that led Orion Nix to becoming a Rebel. It was not because he was mad with power, but he wanted to still have pride as a Spirit. Maybe, just maybe the war was something much deeper than a simple reason like the hungry for power. Something in her body swelled; maybe she could help them in some way. This journey she was on was becoming bigger than she had expected.

She looked back at Orion Nix. Seeing the flickers of negativity in his eyes, she thought how alone has Orion Nix been in this space. She knew what she had to do. She will get out of this place with Orion at her side despite what he said about her being a chick; she will show him her determination as a fairy. "You said there was another way out of here. Do you think we can try going there?"

He was about to reply when Lucy interrupted him, "I know you said my control over Celestial magic is not the greatest, but you and I will get out of here if we try." She smiled. She couldn't save those already lost Spirits, but she could save this struggling Spirit from suffering the same fate. She shivered at the thought to be mindlessly fighting for eternity. However for him, he saw the flame in those clear eyes; he was drawn to her determination.

"Then I will teach you some way stop improve your control of Celestial magic." Something in her face must have shown what she was thinking when he said, "Yes, I had said my clan had limited contract with humans, but who better to train you Celestial Magic? Our body is entirely composed of Celestial Magic, and I have techniques passed down in my clan over the ages." He stopped Lucy when he saw her getting out her keys. "Taking out your keys would be useless, you cannot call forth any of you Spirits. The soul did the same thing as you. He concluded because we are in a dimension bridging between Earthland and the Celestial World; it messed with the connection of the gates."

He walked a couple of feet before turning around and calling her to his position. Then he said, "Focus your mind and focus on my energy." Such abrupt instructions, Lucy couldn't even focus let alone focusing on his energy whatever that meant. She tried to close her eyes but when she saw the sky, she thought about battle.

"I can't," she said. He did not get mad instead he laid down on his knees, intending to help the woman. Seeing him not getting up, Lucy followed his posture. She was on her knees tightly together, her upper body slightly hovering her legs, her back perpendicular to the ground, her chest out, and arms resting on her lap. Then she saw it, the air was dancing around the grass and around Orion Nix.

"Just breath." Even through he said that, she was amazed at the skillful display of magic. She felt the sensations of power on her skin; it made gentle vibrations around her body as if she was being protected. "Take out your shoes out. Feel the grass between your toes, feel the sturdiness of the ground, and feel the dance of the wind." She did what Orion Nix told her, and she laughed when her toes touched the sleekness of the grass. She quickly recovered, and she resumed a calmer state. "Let the magic around this place and listen with your body," said Orion Nix, "and let your breathing sync with mine. Expose yourself to the magic. Don't let your thoughts block out what the magic is telling you."

She unclasped her hands, spreading them like wings. The wind was dancing around her , kissing her fingers, caressing her body, and filling her with vigor. The earth gave her the motherly support one would find when one became with nature. The grass beneath her feet was covering her with a firm protection. She closed her eyes, letting the natural miracles come into her. Instead of seeing the darkness, she saw small swirls of light emerging around her. She saw the pulsing intensities of Celestial magic around her. She snapped her eyes open and said, "What was that?"

"You just unlocked the sight to look at the lights of Celestial Magic. Because this place was born through the collision of Celestial magic and emotion, this place is naturally active of Celestial Magic, usually not seen in Earthland. Come close your eyes again and focus your sight on me."

She was amazed as soon as she closed her eyes while focusing on Orion Nix. She saw the image of the eternal nigh sky in the form of Orion Nix; she was really seeing the starry stars in the sky. "Amazing, I feel like I am seeing the heavens."

"This is the first stage to truly understanding Celestial Magic. Every magician, who are capable of Celestial magic have the ability to see, must unlock this stage before advancing their magic. Celestial magic is in the skies in your world, and the time when the stars shine bright is when Celestial Magic dwells the strongest in your world, "explained Orion Nix.

Lucy was still very curious about her sight that she looked upwards. It was there where she saw the celestial bodies of the world. It triggered a memory in her. "Urano Metria!" She remembered using Urano Metria against Angel! Her sight was the same when she invoked that powerful spell; she was able to see the planets and stars. "It is the same! The way I saw things when I cast Urano Metria is the same now!" She was too excited because she was able to recall that memory. However, she was too excited to see the disbelieve etched onto Orion Nix's features.

"You were able to cast Urano Metria without training?!" His eyes nearly popped out. He witnessed many mages of Celestial Magic go insane when trying to cast Urano Metria without proper training. "You are more amazing than I thought. You probably are not an ordinary Celestial mage; you perhaps are the same breed as the gentle soul," said Orion Nix, who was still amazed at the woman before him. His words made her happy as far as she was concerned being measured alike to the gentle soul was the highest praise Orion Nix would give.

* * *

He was sniffing, trying to pick up a scent from his attacker. She was hiding as if she didn't even exist in this world. However, she was not the only Dragon Slayer around here. He jumped when he felt danger coming towards him.

"That is it, Natsu," said his attacker, "let your instincts take over." Unlike the previous times, she was not disappearing. He was looking at face of the kind elder woman, who helped him. He couldn't believe the granny was also a Dragon Slayer, or she was possibly a five hundred year old slayer. It was really hard to comprehend as she was kicking his ass fifty ways more than Erza has ever done; the sweet image of the granny baking pies was gone since they have been training for two weeks now. He went at her; however, she quickly deflected his attacks. He leaped out of the way as a tiny black hole appeared in front of him. "Yes, that is right. Follow your instincts." Despite doing his best moves, she was in her element as she countered each attacks with finesse and ease. "Embrace the call of your blood. It will save you from life or death. The dragons are the ultimate beings in this universe. We are dragon slayers, and we must become grander than the dragons themselves. We have the great magic of dragons: you must use it, Natsu," said the granny as she clawed the fabric of space towards Natsu.

Natsu countered with his flames. He dropped on his fours, and ran towards the far stronger, faster, and smarter slayer. His vision saw the incoming claws. Despite seeing it in slow motion, she was able to wound his let arm, and they both knew he was evolving in this fight. They were both Dragon Slayers; they lived for the hunt. They both knew only taking this fight to the doors of death would the hunt only stop until next time.

* * *

"Attack me!" Orion Nix ordered her. The blade in her hand was so unnaturally: She didn't want to hold it any longer. However, Orion Nix was the type of Spirit, who do not do things half ass. He attacked with such vigorous skill; the couple of times she fell down within seconds. He was not going to slow down for her, which was totally fine for her. She would show him she was worthy.

She had wondered how the two of them got to this point, where she was fighting Orion Nix. Orion had said that they need to train more before they actually go deeper in Eris Melinoe. He had said they will face horrors beyond their imaginations. He remembered how the gentle soul warned him about what laid would haunt him forever. Then Orion Nix gave her a blade, which was the same one she had during the battle. She barely had time to defend when he was inside her presence.

It was far different when she trained with any of her other Battle Spirits. There was no hesitance in Orion Nix's attacks, and there was enough force to strike her down. However, she was going to continue rising despite her weak frame and fighting stance.

Orion Nix was amused. This woman was far different from the other human women he had encountered. Her inner strength and determination fueled him to stay alive and get out of Eris Melinoe. He would draw out that power from her, so they can survive what the gentle soul would consume their souls.

They continued training, and she was slowly getting used to swinging the sword. But she couldn't still get a hit off Orion Nix; however, she was getting used to the patterns Orion Nix was using. Her arms burned, her arms screaming at her to stop, but she was enjoying this. She was bonding with this Spirit despite his experiences with wizards. She would undergo any sort of torturous training to help understand Orion Nix better.

Her concentration on getting a hit off on Orion continued despite her inability to attack without emitting a killing aura.

Orion signaled them to stop for them to take a break from training. She used these breaks to gain a better control on her new insight as a Celestial Wizard. She was surprised when he didn't sit away from her unlike the last times they had a break. "Lucy, you must attack me," said Orion Nix as if it was easy to attack a Spirit, "and not just trying to get a hit off me."

She tightened her mouth, feeling the tips of her teeth on the flesh of her lips. She kept herself in check because she did not want to burst again. "I cannot do that. Giving pain to Spirits is not something a Celestial mage should be doing! I find that inexcusable," said Lucy, her voice reaching higher octaves.

Her eyes told Orion Nix that Lucy was a person, who truly loves Spirits. It was too similar with the gentle soul; Lucy had the making of a wizard greater than any Celestial mage out there. That was her greatest strength; however, that was her greatest weakness as they would dive into the third level of Eris Melinoe. He did not warn the rest of what the gentle soul said. In order to get out this Eris Melinoe through going to the next level, the wizard had to kill the conductor, a living Spirit. He hoped her love for Spirits would not kill off that determination he saw in her.

"Attack me," said Orin Nix again, making the signal for them to continue training. He still saw her hesitating. "Do you really think you can save every Spirit out there with your kindness? How do you expect to fight in this realm when you cannot summon your Spirits to fight for you!" His words were razor sharp blades cutting through her heart; the tiredness around her body cannot compare to those words. Orion Nix swung where Lucy stood up to the blow. Blades clashing against each other in a tie.

"I know I am weak," she yelled while pushing forward. Unknown to her, Orion Nix smirked at the fire in her eyes. She twirled the blade trying to deflect the opponent, but Orion Nix regain his stance quickly. She met each oncoming strikes before she rammed her body onto Orion Nix. The force was great enough that Orion Nix fell, marring his face with surprise at the burning strength the woman was displaying. Before long, she had the sword nipping on Orion Nix's neck.

"That is it! You have the strength and determination to carry on." She was risen up seven feet of the ground as Orion Nix rose from his supposedly defeated position. "You will need that spirit to properly wield Celestial Magic. Your kind nature will go so far, but it is that flame I see that will truly make you great. The motto of my clan is 'Knowing about your weakness will only lead to your strength!'" The pride in his voice was apparent to anyone.

A cry of a storm god alerted the two people of the impending battle. There was no way for them to impede the storm; it was this moment they would need to enter the next level. "Lucy, focus your sight on my energy." She immediately relax, opening her sight to the astral energy. She focus her eyes on the form of Orion Nix. A distortion was happening in front of Orion Nix as several bending waves of different colored lights materialized out of the distortion. Even without instructions from Orion Nix, Lucy need what she needed to do as this was not the first time this happened to her. Concentrating the energy around her, she wielded the astral magic to go into the distortion. Orion said before her magic reached the distortion, "If we survive the trial that awaits us, you will become my master." It exploded, sucking Orion Nix and her into its space.

* * *

She was staring at the vast portal. She tried to calm down, but all her thoughts were going back depressing. Would they still accept her despite abandoning her duty as their leader?

She was Andromeda, and she was the leader of her clan. That was something she hardly thought when she was in Earthland when she was in Aquild. But now when she was here, her thoughts just kept going back to her clan, and the many faces she left behind in her wake.

She briefly wondered if the clan was still doing its primary function. Before the Ptolemy war, the Andromeda clan had been the caretakers of other Spirits until the young Spirits were old enough to train in their clan style. For high ranking Spirits, children were both a blessing and a curse. There is a limited amount of high ranking Spirits born; it was a sign of blessing to have young Spirits. In the same aspect, it was a curse as children only were born a couple hundred years. Little Lion, he was only one of three children born into the Leo clan over a thousand year span.

Because they were Spirits, their life span was considerable longer than humans as long as they are supplied by Celestial Magic. Despite their longer lives, they could still be killed through different ways, which one was the surrounding energy a young Spirit was exposed to. The energy from a regular adult Leo Spirit was enough to corrupt the growing Spirit. This was different from Andromeda Spirits, whose energy seemed to help nurture the youngsters.

Until the Spirits were stronger enough, they stayed within the land of the Andromeda clan. It was the pivot growth for any Spirit. The activities from tiny Spirits mixing with other budding Spirits. She hoped it was still the same. She hoped with all her heart.

She was only staring, not wanting to move forward, at the swirling portal.

Andromeda was at the entrance where her clan resided. After her trial, she had been staying at the castle of the King. She had to undergo a period where she had to learn the current events of her world again. While the King accepted her presence, there were some Spirits who weren't as satisfied with her punishment. The King had assigned her with a Perseus guard that followed her around, such as when she went to the meeting with all of Lucy's Spirits. He just blended in the background. She wondered if King was playing with her feelings when she saw it was guard that greeted her when she first arrived back. Dismissing her thoughts about her guard as well as her mentor, he had said she was ready to be reintroduced to the Celestial World.

This was where she was standing now. As she looked over the horizon, her thoughts went back to how the Celestial World did not have gaping holes on the land before. There was not even small planets circling the land before. The King had explained to her during the Ptolemy War appearances of black holes started. The black holes were places where major battles during the war had taken place. The fusion of emotion and magic was enough to cause the power of a black hole to appear in the Celestial Realm. It tore through the fabric of space in the realm, and the holes were going to suck the realm into oblivion. He stated he had to borrow all the Monarchs' powers to stop the spread of the black hole using crystals.

They had to split the Realm into tiny worlds instead of one land. Furthermore despite all the Monarchs' powers, they could not repair the damages these black holes caused. He also said even now some of the Monarchs have not awakened. It would take them another thousand years for them to finally awake with their powers. The war cost more than being sealed: It cost her world not to have unity anymore.

This was why she was scared about stepping into the portal that lead to her clan's planet. How could she face them after so many years?

She remembered Lucy.

She inhaled deeply, and she stepped forward.

The sensation that washed over when she reappeared on the Andromeda's clan's planet was relaxing. The atmosphere around the land did not change, and the scenery did not change also. That dried lake when she got involved in the war was revived again with the blooming flowers and clear water. She saw children Spirits playing around; however, it seemed there was only five Andromeda Spirits tending to the children.

She did not recognize any of the Andromeda Spirits. The change in the air alerted all the Spirits at the new presence. The Andromeda Spirits gasped at Spirit gracing her presence and appearance. It was what the lead Andromeda Spirit told them what their Clan Leader looked like. They quickly bowed as they had heard the news before from the King himself. Their former Clan Leader would be returning.

"Welcome back, Andromeda," they said in unison.

* * *

When she realize she was not getting sucked anymore, she opened her eyes to the vast darkness around her. She bit her lips. She looked around at the complete blackness of everything. "Hello, anyone here?" At least back at the prairie it didn't feel as empty as in here. Remembering she could use her Astral Sight, she closed her eyes letting the energy around her be her vision. It was still darkness; no traces of wandering Celestial Magic appeared. Not even signs of Orion Nix was around. She was utterly alone. She was not going to be depressed. There was no time for crying. She focused harder on the energy around her, wanting to expand her Astral Sight further. Further, further, much further.

A shimmer appeared. A faint shimmer on her left appeared. It was enough for her as she moved towards it. As she got closer, she was able to make out what the shimmer was. It was a door. The pattens on the door drew her in. As her finger ran the surface of the carvings on the door, sparks were shooting around her body, heat spreading to every inch of her frame. When she got to the center, the door parted ways revealing a doorway.

When Lucy stepped into the doorway, she felt as if her blood was drained out of her. The bitter cold around her fingers was a plague, waiting to invade her body when she was at her weakest. She unconsciously rubbed her arms as the winter was laughing at her lamentable attempt at warmth. However, there was no more darkness with her vision, just swirls and lines of different colored lights aimlessly wandering and colliding against each other. She noticed a fading teal path of light being swallowed by the other lights. She touched the fading tail of the teal path, and memories from the light came into her mind.

_She was summoned by a man dressed in modest robes. A rather plain looking fellow summoned her and asked for a contract. She would not have any of it. Her clan was a beauty among Spirits, and she was a beauty among her clan, not even her Clan Leader could stand in the same realm as her. With her mirror at her side, she was about to leave the man when he said he was awed by her appearance. He continued praising her looks and commenting on her charms, stroking her ego and vanity. With a flick of her hand, her contract with the plain man was complete. _

_Over the years she has been with the man, she was showered with respect and devotion from him. The other men she had a contract were different; her plain man loved her like a person instead of an object of desire. She was happy the man was caring and kind. He was her plain master. _

_However, another Celestial mage saw her when she decided to explore Earthland more one day. He was the opposite, in terms of appearances, to her plain master. His looks were molded with the fingers of a goddess of love: blond velvet hair adoring the muscular facial structure, his piercing mercury eyes lusting her body, and his dominating presence towering over normal humans. This was the type of master she was willingly to give her key for before. But now since knowing her plain master, she was rather indifferent to all other mages besides her master. _

_The man wore gold, and his eyes followed her everything. She resisted his suggestive touches and alluring words. Even when she cannot see him, she felt his shadow on her back. She thought she would be safe she was with her master, her haven. Yet, his shadow was too great, eventually darkness came over her master. She felt unadulterated rage and disgust at the man, who was torturing her master. She could not do anything to save her suffering master, other than giving up her contract with him. She, somehow, persuaded her master to released her. _

_She formed a contract with the man, so her master would not suffer anymore. His contract was so constricting, basically making her into a slave. When he finished the contract, he did not let her plain master go instead the man murdered her precious master in front of her eyes. She could not even mourn for her precious master without the command of the man. Her contract would not allow her any freedom. She was turned into a sex slave, nothing more than a puppet to fulfill the desires of man, who wore gold. _

_That was not right!_

_Her first signs of rebellion was not coming forth when the man called for her. It got to the point where he used her contract against her that she was forced to come. Her next signs were talking to her Clan Leader and even requesting for an audition with the King; however, they did nothing. Her blood was raging against her. _

_She left her clan and join the Rebels. There was no real law that she had to be in her clan. She would join the Rebels instead back to her clan, abiding with the 'oh so' sacred rules. If her clan would not help her, she would no longer be part of a clan. The Rebels became her family, shielding her when the man called for her. It would not last as the King ordered for them to go back to their clans. They refused, and the looming wave of King's Spirits signaled the battle. _

_She was not a battle oriented Spirit, but she was a support Spirit, who enhance other Spirits' natural abilities. She would regain her purpose and pride as a Spirit. She would support her new family with all her strength. Eventually, she used most of her powers unable to move as some of the King's Spirits penetrated through the defense and towards the healers and supporters. _

_She saw the massive Tarsus, advancing towards her and his ax already at its highest point of the arch. With a swift stroke, he cut down her form, slicing and separating her in half. Her last regrets were she could not help her family anymore and she could not be with her beloved master... her beloved protector. _

The memories got out of Lucy's mind, and the teal light finished fading away. Lucy gasped as Cassiopeia's energy left and evaporated from the world. She did not expect this when she first learned the existence of the Rhodium Keys.

She feared what was going to happen to her if she dived further into Rhodium Keys. Is this what Loke warned her about? Orion Nix was not the foolish one: It was her!

_His eyes... _

Lucy thought about Orion Nix's eyes. She was here for him. She had to keep going despite feeling like the world was against her. She did not go near any lights, fearing getting more memories. As she moved away from the devouring lights, she noticed she was walking towards where the lights were afraid of nearing.

It was an abyssal field of feasting shadows, waiting for their prey. "Welcome Stellar Mage to my realm. Let me assist you getting where I am," said a straining voice from the shadows. An invisible force grabbed her, and it started dragging her deeper in the shadows. When they force released her, she was at a forest, a deep verdure forest with animals running around.

"This place constructed the forest my clan loved from my memories. I have lived in this wonderful environment while my brothers and sisters had to suffer because of me. Even, the man who helped lead my clan had to suffer because of my weakness. Greetings, Stellar Mage. I am Orion, the heart of this realm."


	11. Misery Underground

Arc 2: The Desert Hunter

Chapter 11:

Misery Underground

* * *

"Greetings, Stellar Mage. I am Orion, the heart of this realm and the leader of the Orion clan," said the same straining voice before. The deep voice sounded vaguely similar as if she heard it once. Turning her head, she faced the Spirit claiming to be the Orion Clan Leader. What she focused on first was the Spirit was fused into a great tree that stood out from the rest of the forest. Unlike the leader of Obsidiate, who seemed to be the personification of nature, Orion was struggling against the tree. She could only see his torso, arms and head; the rest seemed to have disintegrated into the tree. His torso was leaning out as if Orion repeatedly tried to get out of the tree. The barks of the tree were spears impaling Orion in place, and the vines were leeches latching on his arms. The places where wood and flesh met were small battles: blacken wood tearing out the skin, the roots drinking on the blood, and the flesh ruminating some barks. Both were trying to surpass each other for the dominance of their host. "Excuse my appearance, after many centuries of maintaining this realm, this is what happens." Going from the tree, she scanned Orion, who looked similar to Orion Nix. They both had black hair, the same curve of the chin, and the same physique. This Orion, however, had rows and rows of scripts, ineligible Celestial Symbols, embedded on his flesh as if he was the vessel for a titan of knowledge. The scripts of Celestial Symbols even went to his eyes, covering his eyes permanently.

"You're the conductor?!" she was utterly flabbergasted at why Orion was the conductor, and she asked, "how?" From what Orion Nix told her, Orion was in love with his contractor; there should be no reason for Orion to get himself involve. Thinking back to Orion Nix, she hoped he was alright.

"My dear friend, Orion Nix, must have told you about Rosanna. Let me tell you my side," he explained, "I met Rosanna when I wandered Earthland to survey an emerging civilization creating weapons made out of magic. Only a selective few from my clan, including Orion Nix and I, can go to Earthland to assess any developments that could endanger the Celestial World. Those weapons could have potentially damaged the Celestial Realm if those weapons reached a sophisticated development. At that point, the weapons could not produce a flake of magic. One day, I saw Rosanna, and she was breathtakingly beautiful, much more beautiful than the countless stars in the evening. I fell in love. Despite her not really being suitable to Celestial Magic, I gave her my key, so I can be with her because I would be able to feel her presence even through I would not be with her in practicality. So beautiful," lamented Orion. "I wanted love instead of leading my clan. It was my mistake. I did not realize how much giving away my key would have an effect on my clan. I should have listened to Orion Nix when he told me the wrongs she had done to my clan. Love overcome my mind, and my clan was the one to suffer."

It did not seem like the clan leader Orion was going to harm, so she continued to listen to his story. "Then, many Spirits in my clan deserted. Yet, I was still enamored with Rosanna that I could not change my ways. The final blow came when Orion Nix, my dear friend and my vice leader, deserted the clan. I lost the trust of being a Clan Leader. Yet, I still foolishly thought as long as I had Rosanna I would still be fine. When the order from the King came to quell Rebels, I was the first to volunteer, thinking I can get the deserters to come back." He bend his head, letting his curls cover his face, and he said, "I was devastated when I learned I had to fight my brothers and sisters. The skirmishes were not even something we could have talk over; it was whoever lost, just lost. The most heartbreaking battle was when I stared at the many faces of my clan. It was not a beginning of graves of fifteen Spirits but hundreds upon hundreds of Spirits."

Lucy was quiet. Love was a powerful emotion, but love was a painful emotion. Orion's love for Rosanna and Orion's love for his clan, she wished Orion could have had both. She tried to say something, anything really, yet the words would not come out. She continued to listen to Orion's words. "When I saw my clan, I saw the resentment against me in their eyes. That battle was something I did not want to take part in. However, the duty to the King was greater, and I drew my club, the weapon of the Orion Clan Leader, against my own clansmen. For them, it was the last draw they needed to fight back. At that point, I was no longer their leader or fellow clansmen; I was a traitor. In the end, I was the one, who lead the downfall of my clan. I made them suffer. That...the regret I had intensified when the battle drew far too long. You could feel the emotions of each Spirit there; the vibrations of life we had dispensing as we fought one another. I harmed my people one by one for the sake of love! Ha, I murdered Spirits, watching their energy leaving their body and seeing them vanish from existence! What right did I have to live? I caused suffering to my world that I promised to protect! What kind of Spirit was I? Then the earth shook as if responding to the snake, that venomous monster, in my heart, and the world granted my wish. When I came to it, I was ready in this place, the tree quietly feeding on my flesh already."

Lucy moved closer and hugged the terribly regretting Spirit. As she faced Orion, the symbols on his eyes gave her a warning, _"__The dimming lights of the sky gave birth to the darkness of the stars. The deaths of many star__s__ gave life, the thoughts of many stars gave form and the magic of many stars gave power. When these conditions are fulfilled, beings would be bore that harbored lasting __wont__ of the dying stars. Oh heed thy words, if thee release __thy__vessel__,__ thy curse will bound to thee." _Lucy hardly paid attention to the warning as she tried to take Orion out of his predicament. "I am going to get you out of here," she said, trying to smile.

"Don't bother, you cannot help me anymore. I already accepted my punishment," said Orion.

"You cannot know unless you try!" She said, saying the same thing with the other Orion Spirit. She used her sight, trying to figure out the lines of magic. Like nerves, each line of magic was intricately webbed with one another. There was no separation of magic; both tree and Spirit were one. There was no beginning or end in their magic. She examined the threads of magic where flesh and wood met. Nothing, it was weaved so tightly that it looked more like nerves of a joint. When she touched the area, some magic was seeking her out. Like flies to light, they swarmed to her magic.

"Take out your hand now! Get away from me!" Reacting like she did to the voice during the battle, she obeyed without question. "Do not touch me carelessly unless you want to be dragged as nourishment for me." Orion would not one more victim because of him. "You can end this now, Stellar Mage."

"How?" Movement from the crown of the tree revealed the a blade. The blade was like a curse, telling her inflict unspeakable horrors to others. "You can't mean...?" she barely could say when she realized what she was suppose to do with the murder weapon.

"It was my blade before I became the Clan Leader. Yes, drive it into my heart. That is the only way for my sin to disappear." Controlling the vines, he forced her to hold the blade. "Then, you use the magic leaking out and compress it into my body. The magic will seek out a Spirit host to live in; however, you are a Stellar Mage, who can control the magic. Therefore, you can contain the magic, seeking a new host, inside this body. Ultimately, only you can do this." He made her come closer to him with the blade still tightly in her hands.

"You can't make me do this! Anything but that!" She yelled, kicking and screaming. She struggled with all her might. Yet, her fingers felt the smooth bindings of the hilt. Her fingers could not move as the vines wrapped them to the grip. Lucy grind her teeth together at the pressure building the closer she got to Orion. She almost broke her bottom lips when she concentrated at disabling the vines when with her magic.

One more push. Just one. That is all she needed!

With one final burst of magic, she freed herself from the vines. The blade fell to the ground, its point piercing the ground. "There must be another way for this! Orion Nix would not want this to happen to you!" She tried to reason with the Spirit. Any alternative was better than harming a Spirit.

"Do you understand the pain I caused everyone? As I continued to be the heart of this realm, I continued to seal dead Spirits' energy and this realm feed on that energy to exist. My existence is a contradiction to my duty as Orion! Make my desire come true! Kill me," vociferated Orion, "no Spirit can harm me. Only you, Stellar Mage, can." Dread paralyzed her body; killing a Spirit was a sin. Sensing her internal struggle, he finally said, "I did not want to do this. You left me no choice."

She stared in horror as the ground creaked opening into a gap. Roots emerged from the ground, and Orion Nix was caged in the roots. "Orion Nix!" she called out to the Spirit. Orion Nix slowly regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was when Lucy opened the path to the third level, he got sucked in the presence of his former leader and friend. Before he could scold his friend, Orion already used his roots to subdue him. Now he was awake, he saw Lucy trembling and yelling out his name.

"Now choose, Stellar Mage. Kill me or I will kill him." To clarify his point, his roots grew, drilling holes on Orion Nix's form. Orion Nix did not shout out, enduring the pain. "Do not think I would not do it. I have already fought many Spirits; I can certainly erase Orion Nix if I need to. Unlike me, Orion Nix can get out of this realm. So, what will it be, Stellar Mage? If you do not make your choice soon, I will add another count in my list."

He started using his vines again, controlling Lucy like a marionette. Her mind shut down at the choice she was being compel to make. Something in her body sparked, and she regained her body before slipping the tip of the blade through Orion's heart. "There must be another way. Both you and Orion Nix already suffered too much. Why can't we get out of here with all of us?" She vainly tried to reason with Orion.

However, screaming from behind told her that reasoning was no use. "I would eventually die in the real world. I have been strip of all my magic except for the purpose of being a vessel. I am the prison that traps the afterthoughts of all the Spirits from going back to the Celestial Realm. If you are a Stellar Mage, then you have a duty to protect and free those Spirits! Free them, so their final thoughts can be reunited with their loved ones!"

The blade was inching closer and closer to the beating organ. When the tip slide all the way, gargantuan amounts of magic was released from Orion. Lucy felt her heart crumbling at how she could harm a Spirit. No red liquid was spilling from Orion's body; the liquid was a heavenly array of colors as if his blood was seeking the heavens. Her shoulders limping and her knees buckling down, the blood drowsed on her face was the final straw. "Do not falter! You must control the magic before it seeks out Orion Nix as a host! I don't want this moment to waste." He let out his real feelings, "please end this for all of us. If I can save Orion Nix from here, I would gladly die. Please answer my wish, Stellar Mage." He cried out, his tears hitting Lucy's forehead.

This is his final wish. He wants one moment of goodness, one moment of pride, one moment of relief, and one moment of happiness. One moment where he can truly say he is the leader of the Orion clan. He wants to regain that one simple chance to do good for the people he hurt with his actions.

The tears were her revelation that right decision would sometime be the hardest, damnedest thing to do. The magic damming out was not impossible to control. Imagining how Andromeda controlled the water from the surrounding area, she wield the magic to go back to Orion. She compressed the magic enough that any leaks would go back. Seeing Orion's face of gratitude was the only thing that helped her get through the ordeal. However, a foreign magic started appearing from Orion. A smug-like magic gathered around Lucy invisible to her eyes as she continued to free Orion out of his situation. The smug magic left its mark on the back of Lucy's neck.

When it finished, light with enough power to collide two galaxies engulfed around the two living beings. She thought she heard Orion say, "Knowing about your weakness will only lead to your strength." She would never hear the rest of what he said, "thank you."

* * *

Akiyuki, Nakiami, and Juvia stared at the empty space, where Lucy once was. Akiyuki and Nakiami quickly regrouped to start taking action. Akiyuki bravely went to where Lucy was and shot some lighting in different directions. Enough light showed there was no trace of any person within the perimeter of the area. But as a precaution, Akiyuki grabbed his weapon to defend the others. Nakiami scanned the spot where Lucy was trying to detect what kind of magic happened. Seeing virtually no magic other than the purple luminance of Eris Melinoe, Nakiami concluded Lucy somehow resonated with the magic of Eris Melinoe, disappearing. She said her hypnosis to the rest of the group. Akiyuki ordered they wait, however, if Lucy did not appear they would left. They waited for ten minutes, yet Lucy still had not appeared back. In a strained voice, Akiyuki said, "We have waited too long. We will have to move on." Only Nakiami saw his fists clutching that it drew blood. Nakiami hoped Lucy would come soon, so Akiyuki can focus on the mission.

"Juvia is not leaving Lucy here! Juvia will stay until Lucy comes back here." A tremendous amount of light blinded them. When the glaring spots of light in their eyes stopped, they found Lucy standing at the center of area. A sword placed in her hand while she was crying. "Lucy!" All of them rushed to Lucy's side, taking in her distress state.

She heard their voices, but she turned away, feeling disgust from the act she did. Not seeing Orion's face anymore, the idea of killing a Spirit was maddening. She heard the distinguishable sliding of the sword as she held the blade. The feel of his blood was still haunting her skin. She could not face her friends' faces because she just killed a Spirit. How could she do that? There must have been another way to have escape Eris Melinoe. Another safer way to get of that hell-bent prisoner, anything was better. What kind of mage was she? She could have saved Orion, a Spirit repenting for his sins. Why was she forced to choose?

Nakiami was amazed at the magic flying around Lucy. Something must have happened in ten minutes that Lucy became much stronger than before. It would take two years of training for an average mage to reach the level of magic Lucy was giving out. However, the instability in Lucy's aura was worrying for Nakiami. It felt like two pools of magic were residing inside Lucy. One pool was Lucy's normal magic, which felt more stronger than before. It was the other magic that was worrying Nakiami. The foreign magic was adapting into Lucy. She would tell Lucy later when she could properly examine Lucy. After all, they were still on a mission from Her Grace.

Both Nakiami and Akiyuki felt a strange presence, and they were prepared by drawing out their weapons. Akiyuki was about to attack the man when the man spoke, "please, sheathe your weapons. I am a Spirit of Lucy." The man walked to Lucy, and he hugged her.

It was an action unfamiliar to Orion Nix, but something both of them needed. Lucy grabbed on the tenderness Orion Nix was proving to her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't save your leader." She muttered onto his chest. Orion Nix inhaled deeply, still holding her close and rubbing her back in comfort. He was not depressed. He had heard what his leader said. Orion wanted to die, and Lucy granted him a peaceful death. There was no reason why Lucy should be saddened by his death. But he remembered the love she had for Spirits. He pitied himself because he cannot possibly get rid of the burden she had. Words such as 'it is not your fault', or ''not your chose' were meaningless because Lucy would think it was her fault.

The only thing Orion Nix could do was to show her to rise above what transcended. He was going to have to show her how to use what happened as a strength instead of a weakness or sin. He did not doubt Lucy was thinking killing a Spirit is a sin. "Lucy, you freed Orion from his misery."

"No, what I did was kill a Spirit! That is not freeing! I felt his dying energy washed over me. I extinguished a living Spirit! How can I call myself a Celestial Mage? I should quit being a mage if I cannot even rescue a Spirit in need!"

Orion Nix tensed at such a thought coming from his master, who he pledge to serve. He did not think her killing Orion would cause her to question if she was truly a mage. No other person he had encountered, besides the soul, had given a Spirit care and devotion. "Don't. You are someone needed to remind Spirits how wonderful humans can be. You are needed!"

Akiyuki was watching the interaction between Lucy and this Spirit called Orion Nix. From what he could gather, Lucy was questioning her duty as a Celestial Wizard. Coldness filled the circular surrounding as Akiyuki walked to the woman. He knew what he was going to say was harsh, but it would probably help Lucy. "So what if you had killed a Spirit. Then, live with your decision you have already made. You can't simply disregard your duty; it is an insult to the Spirit you killed! Take responsibility as your actions as a Celestial Wizard, live and save more Spirits to compensate the one you could not." Lucy's iron grip was even hurting Orion Nix, but his master needed a support from the Spirit. "We are leaving in two minutes," ordered Akiyuki.

"What the man said was right, Lucy. I do not blame you for not saving Orion. We would have not survived if it was not for you. Do you not feel the atmosphere around here? The memories and emotions of Spirits trapped in Eris Melinoe are finally free. The Spirits can finally rest. I was not the one who saved them, you," said Orion Nix, "it was you who freed everyone. Now get up and go to your group. Before I forget, here is my key." Both of them felt a spark coursing through their body when Orion Nix handed his key to Lucy.

Lucy really tried to smile, but she couldn't. She said, "do you want me to close your gate?"

"No, I want to stay here a little longer before I will go back to the Celestial Realm." She nodded, understanding why before she went to her group. Orion Nix looked around the area. This was the area in Earthland that collided with the Celestial Realm. He saw the broken keys laying around the ground. He sensed countless of broken keys underneath the rumble and dirt. Something was pulling him to stand in this area. His instincts were telling him it was not dangerous, but it nagged him on what he was supposed to look for. It was certainly not the keys as no life came out of them. Rather, the spot he was in was where the pull was strongest. Then, he looked up through the fog that settled in the area. He saw a twinkle at the ceiling of the space. He leaped easily grabbing the object stuck on the ceiling. Touching the object, he realized it was a club; furthermore, it was the club of the Orion Clan Leader.

"Does this mean... Orion forgave me for abandoning the clan?" He hope to his birth land that was the message for this weapon calling out to him. The fog disappeared, and, in its place, a shining, airy cloud, reflecting a daylight starry sky, appeared. The place that was once the prisoner of Spirits became a beautiful scenery. Orion Nix... no, his name was Orion now. He bowed and said, "As long as I live, I will not forget." His promised echoed throughout the space, making the shine more prominent. "And for the sacrifice of my friend, I will lead the clan with the best of my ability. May the souls of Spirits be reunited and ascend into the starry sky."

* * *

"Your Excellency! Another pillar appeared!" said a Corvus scout. The scout was just doing his route when a whirlpool of energy appeared in one of the black hole areas. The swirling energy burst forth an intense light and then a pillar came from the depths of the black hole.

The King aroused from where he sat. "Show thee the way," he commanded swiftly. '_Another pillar appeared?'_ he thought. The place they went was slightly south of his castle, not enough where his sons are. Seeing the fence of crystals, he hovered high in the sky, so the tentacles of darkness would not suck his energy. He had still remembered the time two clans got to closed to an area with a black hole. It nearly devastated the Celestial Realm as it nearly wiped out the Andromeda and Perseus clans.

Only Spirits of his caliber could cross the wide field of tentacles without harm. The last pillar that appeared was thirty year ago. The pillar before that was about five hundred years ago. They had symbols of _light _and _memory_ engraved. Each time a pillar materialized; he felt a disturbance in Earthland.

The once wide field of a prairie where Spirits could run was long gone. Instead emptiness, an eternal emptiness, replace the wild prairie, and the pillar rose, standing tall on the center of the field. It was surrounded by an insurmountable amount of Celestial Magic that protected it from the emptiness. He circled the pillar, looking for any symbol. He found it, and he read it to be _knowledge_. What do these symbols mean? Many questions plagued such as why only areas with the black holes, what link to Earthland, why randomly appearing, and, most importantly, why do the pillars feel like they are alive? These questions persisted even when the King went back to his castle.

"My dear husband, what thou worries? Thou hast been out of sorts lately," said the Queen of the Celestial Realm. The King smiled at his wife, who seemed to know times he really needed her. He is the only one that stays in the eternal castle as it is the middle of their world. But, the domain of his wife has always been the north. They have their duties to uphold as Monarchs of their world.

"Thee fears thine time is ending," said the King, who ruled the Celestial World since he has been born many, many, many, and many eons ago.

* * *

Akiyuki knew his group was tired. Lucy was still not out of depression while Juvia walked next to her friend, glaring daggers at his back, and Nakiami did not have the stamina for long distance traveling. He was headstrong at reaching their goal – where his mother theorize the sickness came from – he wanted to find his mother, the woman who took care of him alone since he was born. The only constants in his life were Vector, Nakiami, Her Grace and his mother.

When he became a Captain at fifteen, his _father_ apparently decided to claim him. His father was from one of the older families that lived in Obsidiate. He was blessed by Her Grace because he wore her colors. Like Nakiami with her crimson hair and emerald eyes, he wore those colors in his eyes. His left eyes was the green of spring, and his right was the orange of autumn. His _father _thought having a son, a Captain and a person blessed by Her Grace, would increase his prestige and his name in the land. It was his mother stopping his _father _from taking him away from his home. Akiyuki was going to find his mother and take her home.

They trended in the tunnels, avoiding the most serious injuries with cautious steps and foresight. They still traveled in the same condition with the shadows stalking their every move. The distance they covered surpassed their normal stamina tenfold by the time they rested. Nakiami set up camp, providing the minimalist necessities. "From the last reports, we should be close where Auntie and her group was before we lost contract. I think we should rest before heading out again," she suggested. From her tone through, if Akiyuki ignored her suggestion, he would be sleeping alone for a while.

She used the torch that Akiyuki carried to make their camp fire. To set up some sensors, Akiyuki and Nakiami set up barriers around the two entrances of their makeshift camp. Juvia was awed at how much diverse magic those two possessed.

It really is not uncommon for mages to have more types of magic, but it is easier for a mage's body to only have one or two extra magic types instead of five or ten types of magic Akiyuki and Nakiami seem to possess.

"I will take first shift," announced Akiyuki. Nakiami and Juvia went to sleep first since both of them took turns watching over Lucy. He saw Lucy by the fire, sitting with her arms hugging her legs and her head resting on her knees.

He understood what Lucy was going through. She was the type of person, who swore to care and protect her Spirits. It was her creed as a Celestial Wizard, but the fates played a cruel trick on her by forcing her to kill a living Spirit. It went against her beliefs, and it would remain a strain in her life. When he was made into a Captain, he made an oath to always protect all the citizens. He had to break that oath, the duty...no the right on protecting the citizens. His best friend was going to betray the city by destroying the roots of the Great Tree. Yes, he had lost the right to protect the citizens when he killed his best friend for the city. It was Vector, who helped him to endure the pain, and, maybe, it was up to him to help Lucy realize to endure for the greater good. "You have to endure it," he said to Lucy, who was staring intently at the flickering flame.

Her voice was hoarse and faint. "How? Every time I close my eyes for a second, I visualize the same scene over and over again. Each single time, the pain is intensified instead of dulling." A single drop of water fell down on her cheek. She wiped away the tear with a flicker, and the tear evaporated on exposed to the flames of the camp. "I am a monster."

"Yes, you are a monster. Every person in the universe is a monster; we can kill each other without mercy or regard to life. However, there is a very fine line between humans and monsters. We can understand the pain, and we live with that pain for the rest of out lives. It does not mean we have to be weigh down by the guilt and sorrow. We have the power to overcome that burden and turn it into strength. Yes, you killed a Spirit, but how many more were grateful to you? Lucy, I am not saying to forget about the scene. You can... no, I know you will conquer that weakness, and it will lead you to become a much stronger person." Unknown to the two people near the fire, Juvia and Nakiami were awake, listening to the speech by Akiyuki. They quickly calmed their breathing to stimulate a sleeping person.

"You really think?" It was the first time Lucy looked at Akiyuki. Her swollen eyes looking at his masked face.

He nodded. "You are strong, and you will become stronger. Your Spirits love you, and they do not doubt your strengths. You are someone, who can change the world, because you are brave and just." He left her alone, so she can gather her thoughts. No matter he said, it was up to Lucy to decide her course. Would she give up and be shallow by the guilt, or would she rise above it, becoming greater than what destiny planned for her?

Lucy focused on the changing flame. Some moments the flames would be intense, and other moments the flames were mellow. She thought she saw an image behind the flames. Like the fire in front of her, would she let her emotions burn until she became a weak person, or would she overcome and lit her path through life? She chanted in her mind, _'Don't forgot, don't forgot, don't forgot." _The next thing Lucy knew, someone was waking her up from her position.

"Lucy, we are moving out," said Juvia. When Lucy got up, she felt the aches on her back and the numbness of bad sleeping. She saw her keys laying on the ground. She went to picked them up, and she kissed her keys. She, then, held them near her heart. _'For them...'_

* * *

Natsu was sweating, enough to refill the ocean twice over. He was catching his breath, yet he was smiling. The fact he was able to unleashed some of his dormant abilities was refreshing. The granny was tough, much stronger than he could imagine. She was the wall he needed to climb. The mountain he needed to conquer before he could really go back to the guild.

He gnarled when a weight hit his tired stomach at full force. He looked at the sack laying on his body; he would not be surprised if the sack was filled with bricks and stones. "Natsu, we are going to travel," said the granny. His ears perked up, and he had to grin. Sure, training with Granny was awesome; however, seeing the same scenery was becoming dull.

"Cool, where are we headed to?" He opened the sack, and his possessions were all in there. He saw Happy flying around as well with his daily fish snack from Granny.

"First we are going to my old home, where my old mother lived. Then, we will visit my husband's grave," said Granny in almost a nonchalantly manner.

"So what are we going to ride?" He gulped at the type of transportation they are going to be on.

"You want an old, fragile woman to be sick? We are going to walk over there." He saw the look she was giving out. It was the same as Erza's or Lucy's, when she got really pissed off, serious face. He knew when not to argue when women are giving that face, that death glare. He groaned when he realized the 'we' was him walking all the way over there with Granny on his back.

"Now march, Natsu," she said with a bit of flair. He groaned even more. Happy laughed.

* * *

The group was stuck. There was two paths for them to choose, and, from the looks of it, both were pretty endless in length when Akiyuki zipped his lighting. They could have splint up, but it would weaken their group strength by a considerable amount. They were about to chose a path at random when a sole silhouette came from the other path. Its erratic movement made all four mages go on high alert. When its mustard hollows and putrid discharge were seen and smelled, the mages were about to attack. Yet, its voice emitted with each vile breath, "Lady Olivia...Lady Olivia needs help..." the mutant collapsed after uttering out his plea.

Nakiam got to work, her reflexes so honed as a medic, she examined the man. "He is dead. Only his willpower made him last this long despite his condition. The illness is evolving. I recognize this man; his father was an Upper," said Nakiami. Only one thing crossed their minds that they were not saved from getting infected anymore. "We have to be extra careful. It seems like this is where the illness is strongest, and most likely the place where this infestation originated. Here, I brought extra coverings, hopefully any substances carrying the illness would be stopped." She knew it was carried through the saliva; however, it was mutant to human. She did not know exactly what the original form of the illness; it could even very be the air they breath. Nakiami knew the cure was somewhere deeper, and she hoped her auntie was okay.

She knew Akiyuki was extremely worried about his mother, but she knew he was cautious about this delicate situation. He would not risk their lives for a quick unknown engagement. "Aki..."

"I know, but we are only four people. Who knows what lays over there, I need to act like a leader," said Akiyuki. He signaled all of them to take position in case more mutants come out. Juvia was ready with her lance next to Akiyuki, the small droplets around circling her. Nakiami was in the middle of the group as she was their healer, and the most vital part of their mission. Lucy was in the rear, providing support for the others.

The damp cavern sent chills down on the mages. The spikes on the ceiling looked dangerous as if any shaking would cause the spikes fall. With only the torch burning slightly, the dampness became bitter on their coverings. Despite all this, they vigilantly stepped into the laughing cavern.

Juvia sensed the change on the water vapors. A torrent of water surged towards them like a dragon. She reacted quickly by springing up and putting her lance froward. With her weapon at hand, she manipulated the raging dragon into a goldfish, the water breaking down at her feet. It was only the warning shot as more water dragons came their way. "You cannot harm Juvia." She played the dragons, directing them to go back to whoever released them.

"Hmm, it seems water magic is your forte," said a very familiar face to all of them. For Lucy and Juvia, it was the woman talking to the leader from before. For Akiyuki and Nakiami, it was one of their highest ranking officers. "You four really do not have to be surprise you know," said Hematite. "I must admit Nakiami, you were quite the analytical. Most of people from the branch would have not thought about looking at the gemology in the infect."

"Lady Hematite, what are you doing here?" Nakiami uttered in disbelief as one of her superiors was here. Then, they noticed they were being surrounded by the mutants. "Why are you not surrounded..." she said, and her mind slowly connecting the reason why. "Are you the source?"

"You were always too smart, Nakiami," said the same addicting voice from the female. Two magic circles appeared instantly, invoking the wrath of water and wind on wizards. The mutants were distracting Juvia from using her lance to stop the water surge. The wizards were forced to separated from each other, Akiyuki and Lucy on one side and Juvia and Nakiami on the other. The mutants formed a line between the group.

"Why are you doing this, Lady Hematite? Why would turning our citizens into mutants benefit you?" Nakiami said as she created barriers that slowed down some of the Cordierites. Juvia and Hematite were in a stalemate as water magic and water magic were pitted against each other. However, Hematite still had her wind to slice wounds on Juvia.

"Why? So we can stand on our own! We rely on Her Grace for far too long and for everything. We cannot even get the basic requirements of living without her! How can we call ourselves humans if we rely on one supreme being. Don't you see we are cattle in her eyes, I would rather live struggling because that defines me as human." Juvia concentrated to release the magic in her lance to blow away some of the Cordierites.

"That does not mean you have to turn them into these creatures. Lady Hematite, if you turn yourself in, then Akiyuki and I can vouch for a less punishment from Her Grace."

The enemy laughed hard. "Did you really think I have not thought about it? Her Grace would not listen to us like as I said we are insignificant in her eyes. Maybe not to those who bear her colors, but the rest of us are not lucky. I am not going to let go of my belief," said Hematite as magic circles appeared around her. The dragons of water and wind came out of the circles, forming into a force of a hurricane.

Nakiami was thinking of many ways to stop Lady Hematite as Juvia could not get close due to their similar magic. Amidst in her thoughts, she did not see the incoming burst of gale towards her. Only, another barrier came in front of her. Nakiami turned to see Akiyuki and Lucy were coming to them behind them the Cordierites laying out cold. "So why didn't you want to go to Eris Melinoe? If you are the one, who truly created this virus; why not protect the source?"

"If I had gone, Her Grace would have seal the pathway to the city. Unlike you, Her Grace predicted who created the mutants." If Her Grace really knew, then Her Grace was afraid of something. "You are thinking too hard; that is the problem with you, Nakiami. I have the blood of Old clans with me, Her Grace cannot touch my body as easily even if she could have guessed who was the creator."

There was another question in Nakiami's mind. "What have you done with Auntie?" Hematite laughed while Nakiami felt Akiyuki tensed.

"Of course, the very essence of making the Cordierites is someone who has Upper Blood. Olivia being an Upper herself is supplying the newer mutants. The new mutants are strong enough to infect any person with Upper blood. Her body is the greatest sacrifice we will have."

"You monster!" yelled Akiyuki, who summoned lighting to Hematite, but the mutants covered their creator.

"Do not talk about being a monster! I want to be free from Her Grace! I want to be free from the hands of Her Grace. I cannot continue living under the hands of Her Grace! What makes us human then? We are simply cattle...no insect in her eyes that she could crush under her thumbs!"

"You are doing this to become human? Why not simply talk to Her Grace? Why go through all this," questioned Akiyuki.

"I could have talked to Her Grace, but what about the reset of our civilization? We would not be able to free from Her Grace if I, alone, talked to her. To change our civilization, dramatic action such as a coup is needed to really open the eyes of the people. We are people, not cattle some being needs to take care of! We could do so much good in the world if we were free!" With a wave of her arm, mutants honed on the group. The four mages would not back down from the fight.

"This is not the way to go! You just decided that we needed this without even asking us our opinions. What you are doing is the same! You simply want to rule our civilization!" The fighting between them escalated tremendously as the waves of magic were changing the landscape.

In his rage, Akiyuki busted the wall where more and more Cordierites were coming from. There as the crumbling rocks revealed, a woman with red tubes adoring her body appeared. Lucy felt the sense of dread when she faced Orion from Erix Melinoe. Chasms filled with boiling water and unconscious humans hanging on top of the chasms. The woman was nude with her flesh so drained of blood; she looked like a mummy.

Akiyuki rushed to the woman's side. "Mother..."

Hematite was about to interfere with the reunion except Juvia stopped her. Hematite wisely decided to use wind magic only against Juvia. Juvia pierced the gush with her lance by strengthening it with magic, far different from her regular magic. Juvia thought she was evolving in her battles because she was using magic the pirates have taught her.

Hearing her boy's voice, the woman woke up despite the urge to continue sleeping. "Aki... You're here. I knew you were going to be here."

"Mother, I will get you out." He was about cut the tubes of his mother's body. Lucy stood helplessly at the shaking figure of Akiyuki.

"No, stop. Rescue the others. They can be saved unlike me. Aki, kill me before the others are turned," said Olivia. The eyes reminded Lucy of Orion; she looked away. Noticing the approaching Cordierites, she summoned Scorpio and Taurus without the commentary the Spirits usually do. She clutched her fists at the decision Akiyuki has to make.

"Mother, I can't," said the quivering voice of Akiyuki. There was no time for Akiyuki to delay as more precious life was being drained away by the tubes. He saw his mother pleading with her life; his duty was wavering in front of his mother. The memories of his mother flashed to his mind, yet he knew what was the right choice to make. He was still at the crossroad; it was his mother.

Olivia saw the struggle of her only son, and she embraced him despite the confining tubes around her, their final farewell to each other. She whispered, "Let me return to Her Grace's side with honor, my son."

"Goodbye, Mother," said Akiyuki reluctantly, his throat tightening. "I love you," he said before putting to rest Olivia.

There was no time for remorse as a chilling voice said, "What a murderous dog you are. You killed your bitch mother, and you showed no remorse. You really are a dog." His voice, somehow, always made Lucy shiver. She was saw as that person cut through the Cordierites without holding back his strength.

"You... you!" Akiyuki yelled at his half brother. The amount of reason remaining in Akiyuki disappeared when he connected the dots at why his half brother was here. "I am going to send you to perdition, Snow!" He charged, drawing his blade for the first time in battle. Lighting waves discharged from his blade, striking the surrounding mutants. Burns appeared in their already darken skin, and their minds slipped into the edge of life.

Snow smirked, the corner of his lip arching up. Like Akiyuki, Snow drew his two blades from his back to clash against Akiyuki's blade. Lucy knew she shouldn't be awed when they were battling, but their swordsmanship was truly great. She was so blinded by their battle; she was hit by a stray blast of gust from Hematite.

The remaining Cordierites, seeing the staggering mage, swarmed on Lucy. Scorpio and Taurus were too far from her to help, but Lucy was no defenseless as she quickly summoned Loke. "Don't worry, Lucy, I got this," said the suited lion Spirit. Loke's fists shined as he gathered power to unleash his fury on the Cordierites. She relaxed when the Cordierites started moving away from Loke and her.

She heard the two men talking. "Give it up, ya dog. Ya can never really kill me," said Snow as she trust his blades at the sides of Akiyuki. Akiyuki skillfully dodged both strikes, and he attacked with slashes. "You should really listen to ma wifey. We're doing this because the old lady has too much power in her hands. Despite your loyalty to the old windbag, your strength is something we could use."

"I rather die than follow someone like you." Akiyuki released more lighting around his surrounding, but Snow jumped away from the lighting wave.

He scratched his head and said, "this is what I get for talking to an animal. I do not get a reasonable response. Your best friend understood what I was saying to him. It was so fun seeing you confess your crime against the old lady. However, she forgave you. Ya know why? It is cause she favors ya. What kind of leader is that? One that favors one subject to another! She was no longer a leader at that point." He snapped his fingers, and, like a maestro, he controlled the earth around them, shooting it up in the air. He snapped his fingers again; the earth shattered with its unmerciful spears raining down on them. It didn't matter that his wife's creations were there; he obliterated them, hoping he could take out Akiyuki.

A jolt of lighting shot past the falling earth right at Snow's shoulder. Then, Akiyuki made his lighting into a dome, shielding them from the earth. "Unforgivable," uttered Akiyuki, when the falling earth spears stopped.

"Hahaha! You are a monster! No wonder that woman loves you! You two are the same. Hahaha, I'm going to enjoy this. Come, demonic bro, let's fight," said Snow, relishing at the wound he received. The liquid of his essence running down his arm, he gathered all the dripping liquid on his other hand, drawing seals after seals on his skin. Each seal was creating a magic circle midair, affecting the earth around them. Like Snow, Akiyuki napped his arm with his blade, the red liquid spilling onto the blade. Akiyuki conjured his own magic circle, evoking the raging fury of the storms.

The brothers, so in tuned with their magic, were the elements they use. They were transcending the boundary between man and magic. Snow kept collapsing the ground around them, forming spears from the walls, and raining down debris from the ceiling. Lucy was having a hard time to deflect the massive onslaught of magic, even with her Spirits near her. She wasn't able to help the innocent Cordierites, who were like puppies needing their owners to guide them, from the attack their master was unleashing. Akiyuki created some storms, its fury devastating the landscape, scorching only the areas where Snow was at.

All of a sudden, Akiyuki's magic levels descended. The storms at his command were fuzzing away. "Finally, the blood of ma lovely wifey's creations sealed your magic." Lucy saw what Snow meant. The sea of red on the feet of Akiyuki was staggering; centimeters of liquid reached Akiyuki's legs. "You should have realize why we wanted to create those monsters. In order to fight a monster, we had to use monsters ourselves. That old lady had more magic than any of us could produce in seven thousand lifetimes. But ma brilliant wifey found a way to seal most of that woman's power. Those are Cordierites. Farewell, demonic bro," said Snow, jumping where Akiyuki was. However, Snow was standing a small land, away from the sea of blood.

It would have been so easy for Snow to slide his blades to the weakening mage. If only, Akiyuki was alone, then maybe Snow had a chance. Quickly closing Taurus's gate, Lucy called forth the horse archer to distract Snow. "Women and their ideas of sweet victory. Hey! Can't ya be more reasonable, and you wait for your turn instead of getting in between family," yelled out Snow, "I thought Upper women were more logical, whatever." He moved, infringing Lucy's perimeters in a speed almost naked to the eye.

"No!" her three Spirits yelled out. They were too slow as Lucy was back slapped into a wall. The creaking sounds echoed throughout the space. Snow laughed when he attacked her Spirits, slashing them up like a butcher in the shop. They didn't disappear, and the liquid from their wounds was running. Snow done enough damage to immobilize the Spirits from helping Lucy.

"Maybe, I will start with you. The blood also seals movement, so Akiyuki would not interfere," said Snow, licking his lips. "Ya really pretty, and I really wanna cut your skin. Carve on it, and engrave my name all over your body." She watched helplessly as Snow ran his blade alone her body. "You don't have to be afraid. Just don't scream to loud," he said, sticking out his tongue. He punctuated her flesh with his blades. "Earth magic is not the only elemental magic I am great in; fire magic is amazing when torturing."

She screamed at the pain as the sword burned her flesh. As a result, she blacked out from the pain. The next thing she knew when she opened her eyes was Nakiami tendering to her. "Nakiami?"

"Oh, you're finally awake," said Nakiami, smiling, which let out the beauty she was born with.

Struggling to speak, she could let out, "what happen?" When she turned her head, she saw the sky through the opening of the room. What was happening where she could see the sky instead of the rock formation.

"Rest for now," she said in her medic voice, "we will talk later."

Alone in the room, she continued looking at the sky because she could not do anything else. She wished the saying from a writer she loved was true. _"I believe that if one always looks up at the skies, one would end up with wings." _She hoped it was true because she felt she had done something horrible when she blacked out. She wanted to grow wings, yet the string of Orion's blade was vibrating on her fingers.


	12. The Harbinger Winds

Arc 3: The Tempest Snake

Chapter 12:

The Harbinger Winds

Lucy was bored. At least, the room she was staying in was not the white walls of a hospital her father used when she got injured. Like the rest of the rich, wild plant life of the city, the room was basically a great plant with a running water for her to use. But she wanted more people to talk to. Sure, she had the occasionally visitors like Nakiami, Akiyuki and Juvia, but even those guys could not stop the boredom she was experiencing. They couldn't stop the dread that followed the boredom as well. She could not stop the arching in her heart. It wasn't their fault, but they could visit a tiny bit more. However, she knew the city needed them more.

When she regain some reasoning after the headaches subsided, Akiyuki said to her, "Her Grace said it was her fault that Snow and Hematite acted the way they did. So in order to prevent the same thing from happening, Her Grace rose the entire city to the surface. It, also, was the cure for turning back the Cordierites. The sun was the cure. All the citizens were freed from the disease Hematite created." Furthermore, he told her because the environment was in the middle of a desert, they were making buildings that can sustain basic life without relying on Her Grace's powers. Akiyuki acidly commented on how Snow's vision was coming true.

She sighed as she recalled the fight against Snow. She still could not remember anything after she blacked out. She was told that Snow and Hematite died by their wounds. It was too late for Nakiami to stop them from dying, and the mutants ran away because their masters died without giving out an order for them to follow. Akiyuki was not telling her something that much she knew. She just didn't know how much Akiyuki was keeping away from her. What exactly happened when she blacked out; she was afraid to know.

She feared the worst because she knew Akiyuki and her Spirits were helpless against Snow. The thoughts of possibilities nagged on her on who saved her. Even her Spirits did not know what happened. They said they were desperately moving to stop Snow from killing her, but, then, a flash of magic materialized force closed their gates. "Princess, I have finished helping with cleaning the sheets," said Virgo without her additional comment of wanting to be punished. Lucy was going to say Virgo can stand, but Virgo had other plans. "I will go back to the Celestial World." She vanished, and Lucy was left with her thoughts again although it was about the Celestial World. There seemed to be a situation in the Celestial World, but her Spirits told her not to worry because she needed rest more.

She wished they would come back because she felt these lingering thoughts around the corners of her room. The thoughts were like vultures because they were ready to appear at her moments of weakness.

She needed to think of something else before she would go crazy. She thought about what Nakiami said that she was going to check her magic levels when she was finally recovered from her broken bones. Nakiami did say when she woke up that her levels were dangerously low. The redhead medic promised to answers her questions with what she gathered.

Lucy wanted really answers with really facts, not theories or hypotheses. It unnerved her.

She stared at the blue clear sky, so far away from her fingers. She felt utterly useless, laying on the bed alone.

No, she could not think like that anymore. Like what Akiyuki said to her, she need to accept her situation and find strength from it. Then, she remembered the letter the guild sent to them. She should really reply back to them, of course omitting some parts in their travels. She started writing the first lines, and, when Juvia visited, Juvia would write the remainder.

* * *

Erza was doing her normal routine, including eating some pastry from an upcoming store down the street when a burst of flame erupted in her face. She was going to kick whoever interrupted her sweet time, but she saw Aqu-chan with a letter in her beaks. "Oh, Aqu-chan! I see you got a letter for us. Mira will be glad to feed you some fire seeds," said Erza, who took the letter while Aqu-chan flew to Mira for her treats. Erza opened the envelope, unfolding the letter and seeing Lucy's writing. She laughed at the jokes Lucy was telling them, and the adventures both she and Juvia were having.

She was impressed: They traveled across the desert, saved a city, and now helping the same city. The way they were describing the city was interesting. Maybe when she had time, she could see what the city was about. But, the guild was busy due to the upcoming trials. Each person in the guild was doing missions after missions to rise their chances to get into the trials. Since she was already an S-class mage of the guild, she was helping the master with organizing the trials.

"Before sending a letter to Lucy, I should get everyone's replies before sending mine in," decided Erza. She got flashes of the first time everyone wanted to say something to Lucy. It had gotten chaotic when Natsu tried to write a letter, and everyone wanted to be the first person who wanted to write about the lands Lucy and Juvia were traveling. After that mess, Erza had to control them. Of course she was the first one who wrote to Lucy and Juvia while the rest followed. Now they have an order who gets to write to the letters.

Finishing writing her response to the letter minutes later, Erza looked for Levy to pass the letter. Erza found Levy hanging around her team in a central table of the guild. As she got closer to the group, she heard Levy laughing at one of the jokes Jet was telling. "Levy, there is another letter from Lucy and Juvia," said Erza.

"Really! Wow, thanks Erza. Guys, I am going to read the letter." Levy said as she took the letter, and she started reading it. Jet and Droy looked over Levy's shoulders to read the letter as well. "Lucy and Jevia are so lucky and amazing," commented Levy with Jet and Droy nodding their heads.

"Say Levy, can we travel to a different land?" asked Droy, thinking about seeing diverse plants and cute girls in interesting areas.

"That sounds like a great idea! We totally need a vacation after the trials!" yelled out Jet. Levy smiled thinking of traveling as well because she might get to learn other Script magic. "Let's promise to travel after the trials, guys." Jet's contagious smiled and demeanor affected the surrounding people. The Shadow Gear team promised each other to travel after the trials.

"Oh!" Levy suddenly expressed as she touched one of the characters in the letter. The character glowed, and more letters appeared on her hands. She grinned when she saw what she was holding. "Lucy wrote short stories!?" Levy was excited because Lucy was still working or her dream. She scanned a couple of lines, and she knew Lucy was writing about her experiences in a story.

"Hey! I wanna read those too!" said Jet. While he knew he could not read those, he wanted Levy to smile a bit more because Lucy going on a journey with Juvia really hit something in Levy's esteem. Jet knew Lucy would not carelessly disregard Levy's friendship, so Jet wanted Levy to make happy memories instead of thinking the absence of her friend.

"You cannot 'cause I am the only one to read Lucy's works," said Levy, sticking out her tongue playfully and dashing away. "Erza, I'll finish writing my response before the day is over!" The remaining members were dumfounded at how their leader could leave them alone, but they smiled later because that was like Levy.

"Yeah, Erza, we are going to give you our responses before the day is gone," said Jet and Droy at the same time. They both looked at each, knowing taking a vacation around the world would cost money. They might as well start saving money while doing more missions for the trials they will be having.

Erza nodded, understanding taking the time to write a proper reply. As she gave each guild member, they all thank her while saying they will have their replies ready by the end of the day. All the members were so busy, preparing for the trials, but they still did not forget the members of their guild. Their guild would always be together no matter, physically and spiritually. Erza went to Mirajane's place to let her see the letter.

"Erza, how are you?" said the ever-smiling Mirajane. Her eyes sparked when they landed on the letter in Erza's hand. "Is that from Lucy-chan and Juvia-chan? How are they?"

"Yes, they send their greetings. They seemed to be doing fine. They seemed to be helping out a whole city, and it seemed like both of them are making incredible discoveries." Erza was recounting the stories Lucy and Juvia were having verbally to Mirajane, who was serving the ongoing customer guild mates.

"It sounds like they are having a blast. Although, I do miss them," said Mirajane as she stopped by Erza, who ordered several eclairs with strawberry and blueberry compote and a vanilla ice cream root beer float. Her mouth was watering as she took the first bite of her pastry. It was totally what she need for her craving sweet tooth. Then, Erza looked around the bar, and she did not see Lisanna anywhere, who was usually helping out her sister unless she was on a mission. "So where is Lisanna?"

"I think she is out training with Elfman. After Natsu left, she started doing more training. I worry about her," said Mira, who posed in a thinking man position. Mira sighed at what was going with her sister. Even through they are family, Mira is not exactly a mind reader. Her thoughts and thinking man position were interrupted when more customers were coming in.

Erza nodded; she would come back when both Elfman and Lisanna were here. Finishing her desert and getting the float to go, it was finally Gray's turn to see the letter; however, he was not currently in the guild because, like the rest of the guild, he was training. Despite having a guaranteed spot in the S-class trials, Gray was training and doing missions at the same time. Considering he still had to deal with his fan girls after him, Erza was impressed Gray had time to do what he does.

Walking down the street and going deeper in the grassland, she did remember the last moments she hanged out with Lucy. It was before she got injured during her last mission. Natsu knew Lucy's dues were coming, so he wanted to do missions for her until she can recovered fully. Because Natsu kept getting high paying mission, the Master wanted others to support him. Of course, Erza wanted to help out Lucy, so Lisanna, Gray, and her supported Natsu.

It was fun because she had, like others in the guild, missed Lisanna. Lisanna had a brightness to her that everyone missed; however, there was a different dynamic between the group. She noted that Natsu was more heavily focused on getting the job done. Erza thought it was maturity growing in Natsu. In hindsight, Natsu will never be classified as mature especially with his actions. Especially he had time to impersonate a mimic that became a ninja then time traveler when they were all coming back to the guild the next day.

Too deep in her thoughts, she noticed she already arrived where Gray was working out. The tall icicle structure piercing through the sky was astonishing to say the least. It was a few days ago she stumbled onto Gray's secret spot, not even his fan club could find it. Usually after forming an ice structure, Gray would dispense formation to save his magic reserves. She had called him out of the danger of using his magic too much. He countered by saying, "this is a much better way of building up my stamina and reserves. Natsu, Lucy and Juvia are out there becoming stronger while I stay here. I am not going to be left behind."

A shadow passed over her, and Erza looked up to see Gray training his hardest. Erza thought back to those words. Everyone was moving forward. Was she the only one that wanted to stay behind? She glanced down at the letter, and she thought, _'I am going to write my respond again. I am going to tell Lucy and Juvia, and they will know I am moving onward as well. They will know the guild will thrive when they get back.'  
_

* * *

Lucy looked at the two mirrors again, and she was still in disbelief at the symbol engraved onto her neck. Knowledge. The mark behind her neck seemed to radiate a foreign source of magic, just a little bit different from Lucy's magic. But Nakiami said they have the same roots to Celestial Magic; however, Lucy did not want to believe it. Was this truly the curse? The sudden opening of the veil towards her roomed revealed Juvia. When Juvia entered, her eyes automatically spotted the area where light was, and she sighed at what Lucy was doing. The letters from the guild still closed on the desk.

It was difficult for Juvia to see her friend struggling with the ordeal. Juvia wanted Lucy to get out of her depression because Lucy was not Lucy when she was not smiling and laughing! Juvia hated Snow, more than anything in the world because she was changing her friend's life! Thinking about Snow, it made her think about Hematite. At least Juvia knew how she killed Hematite unlike Lucy. Both their hands were tainted by the blood of their enemies making them murderers. "Lucy, you shouldn't keep looking at your neck."

"But I might find a clue," said Lucy, still intensely looking at the mirror. "Lucy, no matter how many times Nakiami said. It will be difficult for you to remember, and what will the knowledge help. It already happened, and there is nothing you can do for it."

"I know that. I... I know. But what if it happens again, I would do anything, even driving myself to insanity, to prevent it!" said Lucy, looking at Juvia for the first time. Her eyes filled with water, and her mouth was wavering.

"No one is going to benefit from that, Lucy! Especially you, it would not help you at all!" said Juvia, who want her friend to stop looking at the mark. "Don't become obsessed with something like that!"

"Like you and Gray!" Lucy gasped at what she said. Then, she saw how shell-shock Juvia was. She bit her lips and said, "It does not matter as long as no one gets hurt again!" she utterly shouted out before running away from the tent they were. The outburst alerted the rest of their makeshift group. They stared as Juvia was just standing still while Lucy was running into the town's crowd.

"What happened?" said Nakiami tenderly. Both Akiyuki and Nakiami were traveling with the girls to get more information about the outside world, and they have a mission of establishing new connections to other villages. The group had gotten closer, and they knew after a few days they would separate. Furthermore, Nakiami had really toned down with her formality with the Lucy and Juvia.

"Juv..Juvia doesn't know," said Juvia as she was still processing what Lucy said to her. Lucy had a point, but it was far different. She had never thought Lucy would have such a breakdown. Was she trouble with the curse or the dreams she had? "Juvia will find out." Juvia was not going to back down, especially when her friend was breaking down.

Hours and hours later, the group could not find any trace of Lucy anywhere. They were getting worried that she went out of town. When they were going to the gate out of the town during sun set, a guard stopped them. "You cannot pass. You will have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"Why? Our friend might be out there," said Akiyuki.

"I am sorry, sir, but a form of magic surrounds this area during the night. You cannot leave the town, and I am under orders not to let anyone pass during this time." All of them came to the same conclusion that they cannot help Lucy.

* * *

Lucy reflected on her actions on a small oasis near the desert town. She knew she shouldn't have acted like a child with Juvia, but she felt frustrated with the mystery of the mark. She knew she had gotten stronger; however, doubts kept invading her mind, telling her otherwise. If she truly had gotten stronger then she could have beaten Snow herself. And the curse kept flashing in her mind. What are the desires of the stars? What being comes forth? Would it mean the demise of the guild if she was around?

As she was staring at the water, it reflected the sinking sun. She couldn't even appreciated the beauty of the that small moment. It was that moment the landscape changed. Instead of the silver sand desert, it turned into a vibrant, lavish forest with vines. When she looked around because she felt something on her back, she was surprised to see the forest. The sun's light cast shadows stretching throughout the forest. She could not find the road leading up to the town anymore because the shadows hid the pathway.

She was lost, yet she had an idea.

She summoned Pyxis, and the birdie with the compass appeared. "Hi, Pyxis, can you help me find the direction to the town?" She hoped it worked, but it did not, sadly. The compass on Pyxis was going haywire like something was interfering with it. She had another idea she called Aqu-chan, and she wanted Aqu-chan to send a message to the others. When Aqu-chan nodded, she didn't disappeared like usually y bursting into flames. Both Aquila and Pyxis were puzzled at why their powers were dysfunctional.

By this time, Lucy wondered if the area she was in turned into a magical maze. She once read there were many places in the world that transformed into magical maze, where some forms of magic cannot used. Maybe this place was a magical maze during the evening. She guessed she would have to wait it out until tomorrow.

She took her whip out, and she started breaking the branches for firewood. She had learned a lot about surviving through all the traveling. As she prepared the small vine blanket, she realized this would be the first time she would be alone sleeping. She wished Aquila and Pyxis stayed because it was a sickening feeling being alone. Wrapping the blanket in her shivering frame, she would apologize to Juvia when she see her again.

It was abnormally quiet because no animal cries were filtering the night. Despite the fire and blanket, she was freezing. She blew into between her fingers, trying to get the chills out of her flesh. Her senses were in high alert. Something was not right with this forest. She moved away from the fire by kicking the ground, and she wrapped the blanket even more tighter until it covered her body.

She was glad she did that because masses of blackness invaded her campfire. Three or four floating, she couldn't see properly, black masses were circling the fire. She tried to see their faces, but it was utterly dark despite the light from the diminishing flames. She covered her ears when the masses shrieked. It was lough enough to almost made her ears bleed, and she started feeling dizzy. Was this a demon forest?

One of the black masses invaded her sights. She held still. Feeling if she moved any kind of muscle, she would get devoured. She focused all her attention on the one mass. She couldn't even call them beings because she did not feel any sort of presence in the masses. They were more like spots of nothingness. She knew she shouldn't think about anything else, yet the beings were reminisce of the shadows that plagued her dreams. There was no indication where the body, head or limbs begin; it was just swirling mass of darkness. That was the only thing she was able to describe these things besides demons.

It was standing still. It was spreading its black branches around. The thoughts repeating in her head were don't move, don't speak, and don't even breath. Those nothingness were dangerous, and they are more than what she could handle. She just needed to survive this encounter. The creeping darkness diminished from around her. The being in front of her vanished back to the rest of that abyss. She didn't even release her breath after they left the campfire. She watched those horror movies with Natsu which the stock character give breath despite the monster still near. She will not become the dead one in this scenario. She needed to survive, and she needed to wait it out until morning when this area would return to normal.

Spending enough time outdoors, the moon and the stars dancing near the peak of the night were signs midnight near. Just a few more hours, she thought as she felt her body numbing. She knew she can make it as long as she does not move an inch from her hiding place. However, Lady Luck was not on her side because she sensed the all too familiar presence of a Spirit.

The rapid flickering of the presence alerted her that the Spirit was running. She needed a plan before rushing in, but she cannot allow a Spirit to be harm and hunted. She ran ahead as the Spirit neared her. She called out to it, and a small white fox jumped right into her arms. The black masses appeared as well yelling like sinners burning from the underworld. Her mouth opened when the nothingness passed her. Nevertheless, they were safe for now. She looked down at the fox, but it was already out of her arms.

The little creature moved its tail like it was telling Lucy to follow it. Since the demons were still searching, her best choice was following the Spirit. "Where are you taking me?" asked Lucy because she was feeling another signature. Lucy could not understand the high sounds from the Spirit, but she trusted the Spirit. The branches got thicker, and the pathway got rougher for her to trend in. Yet, it did not stop her from following the Spirit to what maybe their safest chance to survive.

When she got passed a wall of dried vines stuck between two imposing trees, the area was brilliantly bright with tiny stars giving light. "Where are we?" She said while following the fox jumping around a dark silhouette, "Hello? Please don't tell you are a ghost. I am not really good with your kind really. One wasn't even really about ghost, just a Spirit wandering the sea. And, just now with those things wandering around this area. So, please tell me you are human or at least alive?"

The twinkling light came closer to the silhouette, and a woman about forty of age was revealed. The woman had a skull necklace with a key. "I am certainly human; however, I am far from alive. My physical body has creased to function in the human world." Lucy tried to speak, but her mouth was doing a jumping jack motion. "But don't worry child, I am not like those vile menace outside," said the woman. There was a softness, a gentle vibe in her voice that helped Lucy relax.

"What are they?"

"They were once human. Magicians of incredible talent that dreamed of making our world better. However, mundane humans did not fully understand the limitation of magic. The humans truly believed magic could solve any disaster in the world. These warmhearted magicians tried everything in their power to save humans. The humans rejected the magicians, but the magicians wanted to help even just a bit. They sacrificed everything because they knew they can bring happiness to others. However, the more they broke the limitation of magic the more they departed from their noble goal. They became twisted in their search for perfection of magic, and they are eventually became those vile menace."

"So you mean magic turned those people into monsters?"

"Yes, the magic they used to break the limits was too corrupt for them. Their purpose now is to devour the magic from potential magicians, especially the pure magic from children."

"Then what is preventing them from invading the town? Is it you?"

"Yes, I am the person who is keeping the them at bay. I should say my magic is still intact that prevents them from wandering outside the maze Vulpecula created."

"If you're dead, how is your magic working?"

"Celestial Magic works strangely; it is the a magic powerful enough to connect with two dimensions. I used the same concept to create a space where my magic would continue to work despite my death. This space is outside the realm of the human world. It also allows Vulpecula to continue his magic that traps them inside the forest maze... They were amazing magicians that truly loved helping. It is my duty to stop them from harming others."

"Is that why those things were trying to catch the Spirit since he controls the forest?"

"They are chasing after Vulpecula?" An uneasiness settled in her voice. "Then they are regaining rational thought. They are becoming more dangerous. I do not have any more magic to fortitude the space." The woman paused, thinking about something. "I do have the energy to seal them away if I seal away this space with them in."

"Good, we have a plan to get out."

'You are mistaken. Only you and Vulpecula will get out of here. It is finally time for Vulpecula to find a new owner after being trapped here for centuries. He is still young and inexperience about the realm beyond this place. I hoped you would take him off my hands."

"Why? Vulpecula stayed with you after your death. He cares about you!"

"But you are the only person Vulpecula allowed in this realm. He finds you trustworthy to be near me. I trust Vulpecula to e in good hands."

"You can escape. Why would you want to harm your Spirit that way!?"

"My body already has decayed. Your suggestion is denying the reality of my situation. I am harming him the longer he stays here with me. There are many wonderful people and things for him to experience; I am willingly for him to be parted from me forever."

"How can you stand and not fear the unknown?"

"I have faith in him, in Celestial Magic, and in people. That is why we, Celestial Mages, should be unafraid of the unknown and trust our Spirits to make the right choices."

"Even if it causes pain to others?" asked Lucy, not knowing if the answer the woman gave would be what she followed.

"No one can truly live the life of a Celestial Mage... no, no one can truly live life without experiencing hardship, pain, and loss. Because we can experience those, we can excel further in life. Go quickly now. I already weaken the concealment of this space to create a hole in the human world. They will be coming soon." The woman shot her arm to her necklace, unlocking the key to the jewelry. "Take my key and place take care of Vulpecula."

The woman tossed the key to Lucy. The fox tugged on Lucy's dress telling her to go with him because she was still so stunned by the action of the woman. The fox's eyes were too moist that it was evident it was painful for him to let go of his master. "Thank you," said Lucy. Even much later in her life, Lucy did not figure out what she was grateful for to that woman. Running to where the fox was telling her to go, she saw the entrance of the town her group was staying in.

She looked back and saw a rapidly closing hole in the sky. Beyond the hole, she saw the black apparitions coming to the hole. A hand shot out before the hole fully closed. An abnormal scream occurred as the hole cut of the woman's space. She gave breathe in relief because she she saw the town lit with flames, and she saw a group of people coming her way. The group got closer, and she was so glad to see Juvia, Akiyuki, and Nakiami coming her way. "Lucy! We were worried!" Juvia crushed Lucy when she hugged the constantly disappearing mage.

Before she could reassure them, thunderous banging erupted. It just kept getting louder and louder to the point everyone thought they were doors being hammered down by axes. It unnerved them as right arm-like shadows pierced the sky like a fragile candy glass mirror. It was definitely four now. She saw the four black shadows descend into the town.

Akiyuki and the captain o the guards took emergency commands against the invading nightmares. Magic of every kind was used on those figures, yet it did little to faze them. Lucy was with her Spirits: Andromeda, Loke, Gemini, Aquarius, Taurus, and Scorpio were with her. But they barely made a dent on one figure. Lucy even had support from Juvia and Nakiami.

She was able to lose hope when a shimmering silhouette dropped from the opened pathway. The fox ran back to the fallen silhouette. Lucy ran thinking t must e the woman, and she was right. "How do we stop them."

"The light from Urano Metria might be able to drive away the darkness of their Celestial Magic. It is one of the strongest magic we can call forth, but I can only do one small fire before I completely disappear from this world."

"I can help! We need to sync our magic, and it will stronger with us together. Nakiami, please help us," said Lucy. Nodding, Nakiami with her communication magic sent the strategy to all the defenders. Gather them to one spot for ten seconds. Everyone knew it. It was their final stand against these nightmares.

The woman and Lucy needed to pour all their magic for this one, final moment. As everyone pushed the figures to one spot, both Stellar Mages released one of the mightiest their branch of the magic produced. All four wraiths were caught by the light of Urano Metria. But only the shadows of three were turned into dust restoring their human soul. "No," the woman cried out as she started peeling away from existence. Lucy's mind was trying to process the vanquishing woman. "I wasted too much magic. I just wanted my friends to be back to their kind selves. Just one more until they all return back."

Wanting to fulfill the last wish of the woman, Lucy concentrated, getting power somewhere from her body, mustered one last Urano Metria. The shouts and cheering told Lucy she was able to get the last wraith before she collapsed from using too much magic.

When Lucy woke up hours later, she joined the party throughout the town for defeating the nightmares. After a week of pretty intensive partying, it was finally the day Lucy and Juvia parted ways with Akiyuki and Nakiami. "There is not a 'farewell' in our language and custom. There is only 'until we meet again', so until we meet again Lucy, Juvia.

"Before I forget," said Nakiami, handing the two females with beautiful jades. "There jades are rare. They are produced from the roots of Her Grace. They are used to increase your overall magical reserves. If you think magical reserves as one container, then these jades will give you an extra one. These jades are Her Grace's payment for saving our city." Akiyuki and Nakiami left as the desert ship came to take them into a different town. It was not a bittersweet farewell; only a warm future for the group to meet again.

"These are truly beautiful," commented Juvia, "I wonder if someone can make it into jewelry?" It was too pretty and amazing not to show off, almost as if it was a sin to hide the jades.

"I heard from one of the merchants at town that there is an incredible blacksmith and craftsman in the ancient Sky Metropolis of Cumbus Incus. It is the fashion capital of the Astraparage." Both women giggled at the thought. They both knew what their next destination was after visiting Argo's late master's old village.

* * *

"Hey, Oba-chan, are you all right?" questioned Natsu because he saw the older slayer breathing too hard. He was still marching on the road to the next town, but her breathing was worrying to him. It was too ragged and fast as if she had glasses stuck on her throat. When they were battling each other, she did not the have exhaustion she was displaying, and he did not expect the rather strong, independent woman to have trouble with anything.

Oba-chan was trying to answer Natsu, but her coughing was overwhelming any chance for her to speak. It was when Happy gave her some water, she relished the smooth liquid calming down her throat. "Thank you, Happy. I am all right, Natsu. This comes from old age."

"You want to rest, Oba-chan, because I can see a building on the road," said Natsu, concerned for the woman traveling such a long way from her quiet house. Feeling her confirmation on his back, Natsu jogged gently to the building, and luck was on their side because it was a small restaurant hut. "Yo, anyone here? I need some water for Oba-chan," he yelled out at the opening hole of the building.

A few moments later, a young woman came out with work robes and a green apron. Natsu eyed the tray the woman carried and the menus. His mind was not even registering the fact the young woman was eyeing Natsu like some kind of meat. "Here is your water. I'll leave this menus here if you want to order anything. Just yell again once you're ready," she directed everything to Natsu because she so did not notice the blue winged cat flying around the elderly woman. Since Natsu kept wearing his vest without an undershirt, she got an amazing eye full of muscles Natsu had defined more during training, and she giggled when she left. Amazing enough Natsu still did not realize it was him the girl was lusting after, he said, "Wonder why that girl was laughing."

Sipping her chilled water, Oba-chan was feeling better. She really wanted to ask Natsu if he was really that dense, or he has a lady because she remembered one night where Natsu was particularly loud and shouted a woman's name. "Natsu, do you like a person?"

"Yeah, I like you, Oba-chan," said Natsu, scanning the menu with Happy giving out his input on the fish special with buttermilk onion strings. Natsu looked up to Oba-chan when he detected her shaking her head. "What that's the wrong answer?"

"Not precisely, I was asking if you like someone from your guild like maybe Lucy?" She teased Natsu because she even heard Happy snickering. She was surprised at his reaction because it was the first time she ever saw the confident boy blushed so hard and moved his mouth like a fish. "You must like her a lot."

* * *

As they climbed the giant rock formation, they were so glad they brought along their makeshift coats when they traveled around the desert. The strong winds were blowing against the high cliff roads. If it weren't for the coats, most of their clothes would be lifted off their body. "I's ya firs' t'me, litt' ladies?" Their guide asked them. They only wanted to get to the place where it could take them to Cumbus Incus, so Lucy and Juvia hired a guide.

It seemed only the richest people in the entire world can afford the private jets. The only other way for people to get the ancient sky city was going through one of the rigged mountains and fly there. Lucy and Juvia risked the journey since they could not really afford anything. Lucy even asked her father to help scratch the surface of the cost, but he could only send one-tenth of the expense. However, the part where it got to Lucy was her father asking how was she and if she was well. So, they were traveling the dangerous road.

As they continued climbing up the cliff, the strong winds became dominating almost saying the cliff was the winds' palace, and no human should enter it. The cliff turned into a mountain with more and more climbing ensured for the ladies. The mountainous formation became cacophonous with the clashing trees hitting against the rocks. There were a couple of times Lucy and Juvia were being pushed by the bossy air, almost to the edge of the road they were on. Thank goodness, their guide was equipped with weights which helped them stand and not fly away. "I's ok, we'be there soon enough," shouted the guide as they were wearing earmuffs to get the frost away from their ears.

The mages hoped so because they really wanted to stop clinging so close to the ground. When they reached the top of the formation, the wind was so calm it was amazing the scene before them. All sorts of cloud formations were rolling beneath their line of sight. It was really like an erotic image of cloud covering the beauty of the mountains. "We here! Now, ya litt' ladies be needing to ride those gadgets those anci'nt mages left here. Just apply your magic, and it would fly to the city," said the guide descending back and leaving the girls.

Lucy and Juvia took a closer look at the devices they will be getting on. There were several devices, and all were molded into a giant bird of some kind. Separating getting on one, Lucy and Juvia applied their magic to the center sphere, and the birds reacted by activating their lights. The birds flapped their wings before lifted off to the sky.

"I bet Natsu would love this," comment Lucy as she felt like a dragon soaring through the skies.

* * *

"Emi-chan, ya sure the sisterz will be here?" Kamui whined, twirling around in his seat at the hotel they were using.

Emi gave Kamui her risen eyebrows and folded arms. She stated, "Kamui, I am far better at detecting at magical signatures than you, and I am sensing them coming to this city."

"I cannot argue with that, so we going to take the Spirits Lucy got for us?" He stopped twirling as he waited for a response from his long time partner.

"First, we must finish our mission for the Grand Leader. Then, maybe, we will get the Spirits. However, I am so not bringing back another woman for the Grand Leader." Her voice reached into a higher scope because she remembered Kamui's fatal mistake.

"Hey, how was suppose to know Maria would desert us like some kind of bitch." Emi slapped Kamui, and she pointed Kamui to the place where the sisterz would be arriving at. Kamui grinned because he wanted to fight Lucy in a Celestial Battle.

* * *

Important Note: I deleted this chapter (previous name was Light the Way) because changing the title was not working as intended, so forgive me. I only added some small details and such. Chapter 13 and Chapter 14 are being written and revise-ish.


	13. A Cloudless Night

Arc 3: The Tempest Snake

Chapter 13 :

A Cloudless Night

"_I summon thee, o great spirit guardian of the waters, Andromeda," she said, shouting to the heavens while she locked her eyes at the mysterious figure cloaked in a green robe. Her fingers cracked with wounds as the slicing wind from the city attack those open areas. Her legs shook as she tried to balance herself on the rope, swinging by the desecration of the wind. But she did not pay attention to such detail when her life was in danger. _

_The figure in front of her laughed again. Far different from the joyous laughter of her guild and people she knew, there was a deep growling wave within the figure's laughter. Heavy and dark, she wanted to mute out the sound as if she dove under the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper. "I guess, Lucy-nee is finally getting serious if she pulled out that key to use already," said the figure, "don't worry, Lucy-nee, I have my own to summon. I summon thee, o great slayer of monsters, the rider of the vast winds, Perseus." _

_Her eyes widen as she saw the celestial gate tearing the fabric of reality, similar to what all summoning undergo to except she felt waves of hollowness emerging from the hole. Then one masculine arm with accompanying scars pierced through the veil of the starry night gate. The arm then spun in circles, releasing an uncountable amount of feathers, gently swigging on the wind around the area. _

_Both Andromeda and her were frozen in place when the spirit came forth with the grace of heavenly feathers surrounding the black hair youth with the rich sunset eyes. Her immediate thought was what a beautiful spirit. "Perseus, it is you, right?" Her spirit said, the voice breaking as the muscles around the throat tightened. _

"_It is not," said the spirit, launching from where he was with a feather blade in his hand. Without a moment of hesitation in his stoke, he stab the water spirit to get to Lucy. _

_Despite getting injured, Andromeda stayed, not flinching with pain as she walked towards the spirit. "I know it is you, Perseus. Even being separate from so many centuries, I know you. You are my husband." _

"_And I said I was not," said the spirit, who twisted his blade. From there, he sliced the water spirit. _

_What Lucy could process in the moment was the laughter echoing throughout the area like Maria and Snow. Then a howling flame behind her neck, threatening to consume her body; the exothermic intensity numbed her senses. _

_Her body couldn't move as if she was sinking to the bottom of the ocean with shackles. Deeper. Deeper. She sunk into the depths of the unforgiving wilderness of the ocean while great cradles of flames swirled their sights around her. _

_Stop. Stop. That was what she wanted to say. Just as she had said when she called towards Orion. Stop, don't harm them. _

_I give! I give! Just don't harm them anyway. Harm me instead, take my life. Just not my Spirits! _

_As if those cold eyes recognized her, the male Spirit's attention turned towards her. The last image she saw before Perseus cut off her head was a single tear shedding down his cheek. _

"NO!" She shouted. Her hands covered her face, wiping any the desperation coming from her body. The feelings in her hands were cold and hot. As if the two polar opposites were wrestling their superiority in her body– she couldn't even take the comfort of Natsu coming in and taking rid of her worries with his presence.

Feasibly standing up from her position, she looked over her bed. A large amount of sudor seeped into the linens of her bedding as if she had taken a bath where she slept. Shutting her eyes when the light penetrated into the room through the windows and reflected by the mirror facing her, she moved out of the bed. Tossing her night garbs onto the bed, she examined herself as if she did not believe her eyes were really showing her reality.

Despite looking at the area where the spirit stabbed her, she could not find an ounce of scarring. There was no stabbed hole on her. From her legs to the underside of her arms, there was no distinct marking made by blade stabbing her. Then what kind of dream was she having then? Getting rid of the remaining clothing until she was naked, she searched her person again to see if any marks appeared on her. She went to the mirror on the dainty wall as if the truth of the matter would be reflect on its objective surface. Yet, she did truly feel as if the blade had gone through her body. Then, still facing the mirror, she moved her fingers around her neck.

And she hissed when she touched the line where Persus cut her head off.

What kind of dreams was she having? This dream felt like those dreams of the darkness assaulting her guild.

So real that her hands still shook at the idea Andromeda had to fight against her husband. Didn't she pledge to Andromeda that she would help find her husband for her? If the Spirit was truly Andromeda's beloved wouldn't that mean their reunion would be dangerous?

So real. So very much real, yet they were just dreams. Fragments of her active imagination– they would never happen in real life. There was no way.

Her fists tightened on the hems of the sheets. "Open Gate of the Chained Maiden, Andromeda," Lucy said, those notes coming out of her body filled with determination. When the beautiful Spirit appeared as if she was a maiden of the ocean, she materialized without any recollection of any wounds when Lucy told her dream. "You even kept saying towards the spirit that it was your husband Perseus."

Despite the insane words Lucy knew most people would deemed as lunacy, Andromeda kept her demeanor with open eyes as if she welcomed those words were the truth.

Yet, the water spirit slowly shook her head. "There's no way my Perseus would harm me." Even the shackles around the wrists of the spirit seemed to protest against such a blatant lie. "My husband is too honorable to actually side with such a person who hides. He will not submit to such a person, Lucy. You have my word on it," she said. The Spirit's warm curls slowly covered the skin of her master.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but I don't want you to face something like that when you already went experienced something horrible already," said Lucy, her body stiffing near the bed. Her blonde hair still unkempt with the sweat and dirt from the last night seeping throughout the knots of her hair. Soon the waves of hair started intertwining with each other becoming an ocean of curls.

Even through Andromeda kept saying the most rational words in the world, something roared inside Lucy, telling her she needed to believe in the dreams. Like the dreams were ports to the future, but there was no possible way for Lucy to predict the future since that's forbidden magic.

Andromeda slowly caress the left side of Lucy's face and said, "Lucy-sama, do not worry about my sake. I regain something more powerful than the despair I experienced." Then Andromeda's hands calmly traveled down, heading and cupping the clutched fists of Lucy. Covering the stone parts, Andromeda gently patted against the top surface of the rocks. "You have given me hope."

Her hands intertwined with Lucy's when Andromeda finally got through to her master.

Lucy's lips contoured, opening by parting her lips apart when Andromeda stopped her. "Even if what you have said is true, then I will fight for your sake. Even if I might not stand up against my husband, I will fight for my sake as being your Spirit. That is what I pledged to you when I became yours," Andromeda said. "You are the person I will fight for, Lucy-sama."

With those words, the beautiful Spirits vanished. Andromeda knew Lucy was stronger than the dreams her master had been having. Lucy was looking forward again.

Suddenly, the innkeeper blasted through the doors as the keeper had not decency to, at least, knock. "All right, you are overstaying your welcome to my establishment. Unless you want to pay some more, I am going to call the police and get them to lock you up."

Lucy stood up, her emotions riding much higher than before. She was about to say _several and very offending _words to the innkeeper when Juvia came through the doors with all their supplies in her arms. "Let's go, Lucy. We still have a lot of ground to cover if we want to be finish today," said her rapidly dependable companion.

Before they left through the door, a huge cloud formed on top of the innkeeper. With a quick flicker from Juvia, a monstrous rain washed on the man soaking him with water. As the man tried to get away from, he slipped on a wet cloth and hit with head against the edge of the bed.

While they would have loved to help out the innkeeper, they were really overstaying their welcome in his establishment.

When Lucy looked back at this event, her lips tucked upwards and she slowly laughed with air coming through her nose. Maybe she laughed because the words said by Andromeda, or the distaste from the innkeeper, or the antics of her dearly friend Juvia. She didn't know but that moment would be stuck with her until she died.

* * *

Walking out of the small inn they were in, the first of their senses that flared up was their sight. When they heard ancient city, they thought of preserved buildings with history engraved upon each stab of stone. Concrete stone building, which once housed the ancestors of humans, would be on the ends of each street as those hard monuments survived through the ages.

Lucy and Juvia expected that type of environment when they first arrived at one of the earliest cities of the world. Some ruins on the very streets of the city to highlight the struggle this floating wonder endured through its life: Some storytellers would come out of the ruins and tell events that transpired in the ruins. Old handworks detailing the time of humans should have been here, but nothing matched their expectations.

The grandiose, state-of-the-art steel skyscrapers reached into outer space. In the skyscrapers' demanding heights, their vision couldn't distinguish the outlines of some of the building. However as much as they looked around, the sights of any sort of historical landmark seemed to vanish from the surface. No sort of lasting or enduring monument that told of the history of humans.

Only television monitors lined on each structure, completing with other monitors to be seen by the passing people. The arrays of colors blurred together, mucking the vibrant natural shades of the world– The golden rays of the sun soon turned into a molten crayon, or the capacious hues of experiencing the sky for the first time turned into another walk to get a plain folder. The televisions only showed outstanding colors, not the tones that make each visual experience different.

The glinting materials embedded into each structure cracked the image spawning out when a person hears ancient city. Looking closer at the stabs of stone, no trace of any struggle could have appeared. There was only a smooth surface– not even special etching that could distance itself from its brothers. Even each tiny particle of dust had a shimmering quality unseen throughout the world.

But they were still so amazed at how long this city could fly throughout the air for several centuries without stop. Maybe, magic was the source of the flight of the city. Magic was a compelling and almighty force in the world. "Such an amazing city, right Lucy," said the water elemental mage.

"It is, Juvia, although I don't see too many magic stores around," said the stellar mage. Juvia looked around as well. Lucy was correct. There was no speck of magical store around the city. The two magician knew magic is possible with one percent of the entire population of the world. Even the smallest cities have at least one store that displayed magic prowess, yet this metropolis had no magical store within the distance they walked in. For such a grand city, there was no signs of that compelling force around here.

Then a shattering howl came above them as some more advisement appeared on the screens. Each syllable coming out of the televisions roared over another syllable. The cycle continued until the messages in each of the ads no longer keyed into the two girls.

"Dude, did you see that babe yesterday from channel 6?" A voice uttered those words behind Lucy and Juvia. The two girls could just imagine a group of two to four boys in a circle talking together as if they had the most important things to say in the world.

"Like totally, I'll love to ride his stiff," said a woman from the mages' left. Lucy and Juvia looked at the casually dressed woman with ponytails on the side. The woman was talking to her girls, yet her girls were talking to some other person near them, mostly careless men.

"You asshole. Call me back. This is your fucking project. I'm not doing your shit," said a man with a briefcase and some small phone on his hand. Each of his buttons in his suits bloated as if waiting for the man to explore even more. The man speed through the crowds with almost visible stream coming out of his head.

"Everyone! Listen up, the central store of Cloud Heaven will be having their annual sales. Just five percent off! Designer dresses from world famous designers including the very much fabulous fashion queen Aphro, and limited edition dresses personally tailored by the fashion queen herself," said a rather flamboyant man wearing a shirt with Cloud Heaven printed on it. Unlike the surrounding noises, his voice was accompanied by a microphone.

"Free chocolate tasting for the first twenty people who come to our store," said another woman wearing sleeves even if the raising temperatures did not affect her. Furthermore, the woman was trying to sell hot chocolate when ice water would do more justice to more people.

The booming noises from the monitors, talking people, or mundane city sounds assailed the natural rhythm of their bodies as Lucy and Juvia flinched at the artificial dissonances. Those noises deflected the quiet somber of the sky as if the city would never find the peace of quietness. More than a floating city in the city, the women thought the city should be called the city where noises tried to overlap each other.

They held onto each other when another mass of bodies collided with them. When they arrived with their ragged, desert clothes, the inhabitants of the city conveyed their disgust on their faces with shifting hands and weary eyes. Before they traveled around the world, Lucy and Juvia understood the image of filth marring their city. Before those days out in the sun and wilderness, they would loved to bathe everyday, soaking the heavenly waters and familiar fragrances of spring. No sense of urgency filled their time as they would laid under the calming waters. They had understood the reason why being clean was good.

Yet the inhabitants were being total tools to them. So what if they didn't wash for a day. Well, they were hiking a freaking mountain to get on the city. When looking down at the risk of falling, taking a bath was so not on their minds at the time.

Now as they were pleasantly clean, they were just one of the many faces in the city. Instead of dodging the ladies, the masses of bodies going to different ventures rammed into their persons without not even a glance their way or an apology uttered as if it was commonplace to ram into everybody. Eyes heading forward were the last images Lucy and Juvia saw before falling down to the ground.

At the very least, they now knew how to evade the incoming crowds within one day since coming here. But in all honestly, they preferred the open space of actually moving without the cluttering waves of people. The small spaces between themselves did not relax them the same way the nature had.

For a sky city, the crowds were unexpected. Not even birds, creatures of the skies, went near the floating city. However those thoughts of the two girls banished from their heads when shouting came from a distant part of the street.

"Come back, here you thieves! I'll get your heads," said a highly pitched voice. Turning their attention to their let, they had saw two blurs blending into the next wave of crowds as the shouter continued yelling. "Someone catch those thieves! They took my merchandise!"

No body stopped and tried to help out the shouter. Only continuous moving crowds passing the victim was the sight the two women saw. Taking steps forward, Lucy and Juvia arrived to still see the victim shouting for anybody to stop the thieves.

Spotting the approaching mages, the victim scanned them. "What took your bloody time? Those thieves are already half way to the ground because you two aren't taking action already. Hurry up and go after those thieves and stop wasting my time." The victim pointed to the direction where the two blurs.

Both the mages' mouth dropped at the commands of the victim. With a series of steps, both women walked away from the victim and totally the opposite way where he was pointing at. "Where are you going? What about my merchandise?"

Both women thought, they had their own problems to deal with instead of getting insulted by some stranger.

With heavier steps than before, the women walked forward to trying to find the blacksmith. They learned the way of asking around in this city.

Money.

They had to use money to ask around; otherwise, people would continue ignoring them like the first day they asked. Clearly, the population was obsessed with making more money.

"Lucy, can we have breakfast first," said Juvia, holding her hand over her stomach. Grumbling from Lucy's stomach told her her priorties were messed up. Lucy should be listening to Juvia because the stomach wanted to eat some marvelous meals instead of searching for a man without some food fuel. They lifted their noses to see where was the direction of food.

What they smelled first was the perfume from scent stores swirling around the air. Artificial floral scents surrounded them as if they were inside a manufacturing factory of perfume. The edges of their noses tingled with pain as the scents soon become overbearing. There was just a haze of scents coming from women, men, and children as well; every part of the city seemed to exert the same smell.

Covering their noses, they tried to search for a restaurant. When they entered several buildings, the same smell seemed to follow them. They couldn't simply avoid the floral scents even when they were in a building. Walking away from the crowds, Lucy and Juvia did not take the path leading into the heart of the city.

Each step they took away from the crowds and towering buildings, the powerful floral haze receded.

They stopped.

Spotting a rather rundown store with people massively evading, they smelled the floating aroma of food. Despite the floating aroma, no patrons willingly moved towards the place.

None except the two starving women, holding their stomachs as if those organs would fall down to the ground.

As they opened the door to the rundown store, another full wave of savory scents came into their nasals. The spices in the air watered their mouths, the prospect of food making their stomach grumbled harder at being denied their satisfaction. Stepping deeper into the store, rows of empty tables and chairs lined throughout the area.

"I'll be damned, there's customers," someone said. Turning their heads, Lucy and Juvia saw the popped out head from the binders talking to them. "How are you guys? Take a seat. Take a seat. You have your choice in my tiny place." Taking in the person's raven hair and excessive facial piercings, the women tilted their heads to the side.

"Are you the only one here?"

"Yup, yup. The name's Loyd. I'm the owner, cook, waiter, and host in this place, so pretty much I can do whatever I want here. Anyway, just take a seat and I'll get your menus and orders right away."

Considering the pleasant greeting they had from Loyd, they slid the chairs and sat. Pretty soon, they saw Loyd's lithe body framed with an apron and two menus in this arms. After placing the menus in their hands, he quickly returned to the folds of the curtains to retrieve glasses for water.

"Lucy, don't you think this is the first time someone actually looked at us?"

Lucy nodded, her mind remembering the way most of the citizens would look in their purses to see. "It does feel nice to have someone look at us," said Lucy.

"So what will you two be having this fine morning," said Loyd, handing out the water while his hands equipped with pen and pad. Blushing that they were talking about someone else instead of looking at the menus, they quickly glanced at the items and ordered numbers with dishes they were familiar with. "Okay, I'll that these done right away. And you guys don't need to get embarrass, I like it when people talk about me." He bellowed out his laughter as he went back to the kitchen. "Carry on with your conversation."

Despite him saying those words, it took them a couple of minutes to finally look at each other and talk. The warmth finally started to recede from their faces and necks when they sipped the refreshing water. "This water tastes great, doesn't Juvia?"

"Yup," said Juvia, her eyes scanning the restaurant. For such a rundown place, the walls seemed to be freshly painted with bright colors of spring. The tables and chairs were seemingly fashioned by hand, carved with grace and finesse not found in ordinary people. The lights delicately glowing made the colors warmer as if a section of the sun personally came into the restaurant and sat in the corner table to smile at the owner.

Roaming their eyes even more to the environment, they did not notice a group of two suited men coming into the store. "Oh look, Ivan. There are actual customers here this time. I thought your face scared them all from coming here," said the smaller man of the two. His sandy blond glinted when he turned his attention to the man in the kitchen. "Yo, dude. Didn't think you have some skills? How about instead of cooking, you come work for our boss."

"Yeah, Boss have several places to put your pretty face," said the giant brute of the duo, "Rael, can I keep both of the girls? They my type."

The two women could only stared as Loyd came out of the kitchen with his hands on a broom. "Okay, I already said I would keep working on my family's shop until I can't, so unless you two became morons even more, you should go." With his last words, Loyd firmly positioned the broom like a combat staff with a long sense of familiarity. "And these are my long awaited guests, you better keep your paws off from them."

"Loyd, Loyd, why can't you understand that you will never profit from this dump. Be reasonable like your sister, and move out of this place before something really happens to this place," said Rael, her fingers slipping into the folds of his suit. Before long, he pulled out a gun, and he gimmicky motioned his hand to fire an imagery bullet at Loyd's heart.

"Do it, Rael. Do it Rael, make that pretty boy hurt."

"You better stop it," said Lucy and Juvia simultaneously. The two suited males turned, their brows rising up as if a pair of women could actually harm them.

"Sit there, babes. I be there soon," said Ivan, his tongue sticking outwards every couple of minutes towards the mages. Both Lucy and Juvia grimaced at each suggestive sign the giant kept giving them. No, not even if the giant was the last man on the whole universe would they even come near him at his suggestions. There was almost nothing as terrifying as being stuck with such a buffoon for the rest of their lives.

Both ladies would rather take their chances with plants than with Ivan. "Juvia thinks you're disgusting." The blue clad mage's curved upward when she outspoken those words.

"I ain't disgusting. Mama said I be born this way." Ivan roared out his reply as if he had never heard a woman outright reject his advancements."You take that back, bitch, before I make your with my fists." He pulled out his fingers, each covered with stubbed rings. Some fingers seemed even swollen like the size of his head.

"Juvia dares you, you disgusting oaf," said Juvia. "Juvia had gotten talked like before, and Juvia will not bow to it anymore." With her hand swirling with practiced movement, the cool water from their drinks quickly gathered around Juvia. The droplets curled into orbs. She controlled the spinning orbs like a conductor in an orchestra, her fingers creatively expressing her domination.

Her eyes soon took life with specks flickering the longer she held onto the spinning orbs. Then, she extended her fingers to the giant man, and the spinning orbs like speeding cars bolted. With precision of seasoned warriors, the balls of spinning water slammed on the flesh.

"She's a Wizard!" said Rael, his aim shifting from Loyd to the water mistress. His finger already squeezing the trigger when Lucy released her celestial whip against the man. She manipulated the whip of lights with the familiarity of a veteran whip master. The whip of lights twisted around the man like a cobra trapping its victim.

"Juvia, do the honors," said Lucy.

The woman clad in blue viciously nodded. Tightening her fists together, a rustling quake emerged from the kitchen. Soon a river of water flowed into the area like a living dragon. Juvia, all too happy, released the dragon towards the two men without limiting her power. The tremendous forced pushed the men off the store, off the street, off the ubran area, and almost off the edge of the floating city. The two men cried, fearing for their lives.

"Woah! You're a wizard?" said Loyd, his hands still clutching on the broom. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as if to reassure him that everything did happen.

Lucy and Juvia looked around to see the aftermath of Juvia's magic. Some of the furniture were doused, and droplets got stuck on the lining of the walls. "We're sorry," said both women simultaneously. They bowed in sync as well.

Loyd laughed at the twin-like display coming from women. "It's okay," he said, "I've been meaning to wash this shabby place for years. You two just gave me a reason to really clean it." His bellowing laughter sent relief coursing through the women. They, honestly, do not have the resources to pay the owner for damages.

"Thank you." Again, both mages spoke those words at the same time.

"Actually, there is something you two could do for me," said the lanky man. "I'll wrap up your lunch and close the store for a bit. I want you two to do me a favor." As he spoke, his body already prepared the food the ladies ordered into boxes.

Considering they just damaged his restaurant and his demeanor throughout the ordeal, they cannot resist his favor. Receiving their packed lunches, they followed the directing man out of the restaurant. They quickly hid their faces since a crowd was forming around the streets; their gawking faces searched at why the street was filled with water.

With hasten steps, Lucy and Juvia caught up to Loyd, who turned and spun around the alleys as if he had a detailed map. With the monotonic brinks and crawling rats, the two girls had found each other maneuvering the atrocious terrain. In their minds, they wondered why they had decided so fast on helping him.

But, they were Fairies, and they would face their decisions head-on.

Suddenly, the clouds above turned grey and all too soon, a minacious dark. Lucy and Juvia held onto each other tigher, hoping they did not face a mendacious person, who kept leading them down the alleys.

Lucy had, once, read a book about a serial killer, who lured his victims– be it men or women– down alleys and experiment on them to learn more about the human anatomy with each slash and each insert.

The women released the air they were holding after they crossed the last alley. Getting out of the alleyway, they were greeted by a hidden city. People were greeting each with pleasantries, and each person had their own style– not the conforming suits or dresses worn by the people near the heart of the city.

"What is this place?" said Lucy, inquiring why such a side was hidden.

"For every cloud a person sees, there is always a side a person doesn't see. This is that place. Our hidden palace among the city," said Loyd. "Come on, guys, my brother's place is not far from here. Well, he is my brother-in-law, but my sister has been married to him for twenty years. So yeah, he is like a big bro to me."

Lucy and Juvia just nodded, still searching around the new scenery. More than the artificial sounds and smells from before, there was an inner peace displaying in the hidden side. They walked more until they could smell a fire. "Is there a fire?"

"No, no, no. My bro's a blacksmith, and a really, really great one," said Loyd, his lips straining outwards and his brows furrowing more.

Since they journeyed, Lucy and Juvia recognized the expression on Loyd. He was telling the truth except something happened to the smith.

Loyd, his jolly self, knocked on the intimidating door with booming echo. Hearing the thundering plod from within, they closed their eyes when the door opened. "It's okay. Bro is a really good guy." He laughed before turning his attention to his brother. "I found us someone who can help us bring back Sis."

"Really, then I have a mission for you. I will made you anything from a golden statue to the finest blades, but you will have to kidnap a person for me," said the blacksmith. "The mayor of this city had taken away my wife and put her in his harem, and I want her back. But since I do not have the strength to go against the mayor, I'll need to borrow your strength."

What had Lucy and Juvia had gotten themselves into?

**a/n: **I am sooooo sorry about updating this story so late. I had just gotten busy with life that fanfiction had to be discarded for a moment. But, I present you with Chapter 13.

Anyway, yay, for the recent chapter: More celestial magic. I really hoped the next chapter of the manga is a flashback with Lucy's mom's Spirits and Lucy and her mother. Would really be cool to see how Lucy obtained her mom's Spirits.

Until next time, smiles from me.


End file.
